The Dark Forest Returns: Featherheart's Story
by XxBreezefeatherxX
Summary: In ThunderClan, two she-kits are born. But these kits have a special destiny, one that no other cat has. There is a fine line between good and evil, and they could be either. What is to become of these curious kits? Will they protect the clans or destroy them forever? Read to find out! Rated T just in case. My first FanFiction ever! Yup, the prologue sucks, I know!
1. Prologue

**Hello reader! Please be aware that this is my very first FanFiction story, and if you think it's rubbish, blame it on both me AND my inexperience. Please, be honest if you decide to review. If you think it's great, that fantastic, but you don't have to lie about it in order to make me feel good.**

**Please also note that updates may not be frequent, it really depends on how busy I am. I'll probably update on weekends, though, and maybe once during the school week if I have time.**

**And here is the disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats, the Dark Forest, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan or StarClan. I only own my OCs (pretty much all the cats, minus a few StarClan cats). I am not a part of the genius Erin Hunter. If I were, all this would have been in the books. If you recognise it, ****_it's not_****_ mine._**

**I know, I know, terrible summary. Just read, please! I can promise that the story is better, no matter how terrible it might be.**

**But without further ado, here is my story. Enjoy! (Allegiances coming next chapter!) **

* * *

It was a dark night, darker than a crow's wing over the moon. A mottled black she-cat raced to the nursery where a young queen was yowling in pain. She walked inside, dropping the bundle of herbs near the dark ginger tabby. The tabby let out another yelp.

"Quickly, Ravenpelt, she's in pain!" A deep, panicked voice sounded from near a pair of glowing blue eyes. As Ravenpelt's eyes focused, she made out who it was, the queens mate.

"Don't worry, Darkbird, she'll be ok..." Ravenpelt's voice trailed off. If she was honest, she would have said that she had a good chance of dying, but then it would sound too real.

The queen let out another yelp of pain. 'It's ok, Squirrelstripe, they're coming!" Ravenpelt mewed. Squirrelstripe bit down hard on the stick in her mouth as a bundle of reddish fur appeared.

"Darkbird, lick this kit!" Ravenpelt thrusted the kit towards it's father, who licked furiously. The kit mewled quietly. Darkbird wrapped his tail around it to keep it warm.

Squirrelstripe yowled again, and a second kit was delivered. Ravenpelt licked this one herself, until it was mewling in harmony with its littermate.

"Just one more, Squirrelstripe!" Ravenpelt whispered. Squirrelstripe let out a weak yelp as the last kit tumbled into the world, its pelt black as the night. Squirrelstripe licked her last kit. It stayed limp.

Ravenpelt moved closer to the kit and it mother. "I'm afraid this little one is dead, Squirrelstripe." She meowed after close inspection. Squirrelstripe sighed.

"You still have two beautiful kits, Squirrelstripe." Darkbird meowed. He looked at the rising sun, then back at the first kit.

"Lets call this one Dawnkit." Squirrelstripe mewed. Darkbird nodded thoughtfully.

"And this younger kit?" He pointed his tail at the second kit, identical to Dawnkit except for her white feet. Ravenpelt looked at her thoughtfully.

"How about... Featherkit?" The medicine cat suggested. Darkbird and Squirrelstripe nodded. "Dawnkit and Featherkit it is, then." Darkbird meowed.

* * *

A pitch-black she-cat looked over both kits, an evil glint in her green eyes. She turned to address the white tom behind her.

"One of these kits is the one we've been looking for, Snowsteak." She meowed, "I'm positive."

Snowstreak glared down at the kits. "Are you completely sure, Darkheart? They're too small for my liking." Darkheart looked at Snowstreak, anger burning in her eyes.

"The older one... Dawnkit, is quite large enough for us. The younger one though," She laughed for a moment, "_She_ is no use to us."

Snowstreak nodded slowly. "I suppose, if you say so, Darkheart. If you say one of them will return The Dark Forest to glory, then they will."

* * *

A blue-grey cat looked over the kits, a sad gleam in her eyes. A ginger tom padded up to her and looked at the kits. The she-cat, Blossombreeze, looked up, the gleam in her eyes not fading.

"These kits will grow to be very powerful, Firestreak. I'm worried about what they could do to us, to their clan, to _all_ the clans." She meowed carefully and quietly.

Firestreak glared at her. "Are you saying that my kin will, someday, be evil?" He growled.

Blossombreeze shook her head quickly. "What I am saying is that they _may _turn out to be evil, or they _may_ save all the clans from the trouble ahead.

As the sun took its place in the sky and the dawn patrols in all the clans left, Starclan was left to wonder what would become of these curious kits, whether they were evil or good.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I hope so! Please review! It would make my day.**

**Oh, and by the way, the first section is in my version of ThunderClan, second section is set in The Dark Forest and the last one is in StarClan.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Introducing Featherkit

**Hi everyone!**

**This chapter has Featherkit's, the Dark Forest and Dawnkit's point of view. This chapter is a bit boring, but I felt the need to introduce the kits and elders. Since kits don't see warriors a lot, there will be no warriors featured in this chapter.**

**Review for virtual cookies! Sorry if this chapter is rubbish. List of ThunderClan cats at the end of the chapter! Enjoy if you can, and if you hated it, review and tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can improve! If you loved it, review and tell me what I'm doing right so I can make it even better!**

**The Dark Forest POV might not make a lot of sense until we get further into the story... I just needed a way to introduce Darkheart and her ways in her rein of the Dark Forest.**

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter of my story!**

* * *

Featherkit crouched in a small bush near the elders den in ThunderClan camp. She tasted the air carefully, alert for predators that may come around. She detected another cat, an enemy warrior. Featherkit lashed her tail as the scent became stronger, and adrenaline pumped through her veins. She saw the cat, a dark ginger tabby like herself, and tiny claws sprang out of her white paws. The figure moved toward her. Featherkit prepared to pounce. _Closer..._ She marked her path, planning her attack. _Even closer..._ When the figure was less than a fox-length away from her, she pounced, momentarily flying like a bird, before hitting the cat in front of her in the air. Featherkit pushed with all her strength. So did the other cat. Then... "Oof!" Featherkit hit the ground with a thud. A silver and white tabby tom giggled from another bush. As the "Enemy warrior" stood up, the tom laughed even harder at her sister. Featherkit relaxed the muscles she didn't know she was tensing and laughed along. Featherkit's sister grunted.

"Don't laugh, Moonkit!" she, Dawnkit, grumbled. Featherkit took this chance to pounce on her sister and delivered the "Death Blow". Dawnkit squealed. Featherkit puffed out her chest proudly. "I, Featherstar, leader of ThunderClan, declare this land OURS!" She yowled victoriously. Dawnkit struggled against her.

"Okay, okay, you win, ThunderClan!" Dawnkit rolled her eyes as she admitted defeat. "The abandoned twolegplace is yours once again." Moonkit cheered. Rainkit pouted. Petalkit just stared.

"Can I be ThunderClan leader now, Featherkit?" Petalkit whined. Featherkit coughed. Petalkit rolled her eyes. "FeatherSTAR, can I be leader of ThunderClan now?" Featherkit growled playfully, "You'll have to beat I, the ferocious Featherstar, in a battle first!" She puffed out her chest and sat down. "Tell me when you are ready to be defeated!"

Petalkit mewed, "I'm ready when you are, O mighty one!" She strutted off to the nursery without waiting for a reply. Featherkit yawned widely. "I'm bored now. Dawnkit, Moonkit, Rainkit, do you want to get some fresh-kill?" She suggested. Rainkit nodded and licked his lips, then padded off in pursuit of the fresh-kill pile. Moonkit shrugged and followed.

"Come on then, Featherkit, how 'bout we go get some too?" Dawnkit meowed. Featherkit purred. She knew she could always rely on Dawnkit to keep her company, even when her older denmates decided she was too young to play with them. "Sure," Featherkit replied, "I could eat a fox!" Dawnkit scoffed as she and Featherkit ran off to the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

Darkheart unsheathed her claws as her Dark Forest warriors forced a smoky grey she-cat into the clearing she stood in. She narrowed her eyes. "What have we here, but a traitor to the group she lives in?" she drawled. The she-cat spat, "I am only being loyal to my ancestors, fox-heart."

"By sneaking into StarClan territory and telling them all our secrets and plans? How mouse-brained can you get?" Darkheart hissed back. She turned to a group of her warriors. "Destroy her," She ordered them, "a disloyal cat is worth nothing. If we are to carry out what we are planning, there is no room for stupid cats that may ruin everything." She glared at the she-cat. The group of warriors snarled and charged forward. Fear struck the she-cats eyes as the warriors ripped her flesh, and in a few heartbeats she faded completely.

Darkheart purred. "Good job, my _loyal_ warriors. Do such a good job as this when the time comes, and we will once again be the most powerful clan!" More Warriors poured into the clearing. Darkheart leapt up onto a blood-stained boulder and addressed the whole of the Dark Forest.

"Warriors of the Dark Forest, thanks to every one of you, we are rising once again." Her gaze swept over every cat in the clearing before she continued. "It is time to take things a step further, though. I invite you to each take one living cat from any clan, and take it as your apprentice to train during every night."

The Dark Forest cats yowled their approval and began to chat excitedly to their neighbors. Darkheart hissed loudly and the chatter came to a stop swiftly.

"Tonight, as soon as your chosen cat falls asleep, you must walk in their dreams. You must tell them that you can train them to become better members of their clans. Mind what you say, and mind which cat you choose. If a cat is old and wise enough, they will refuse." Darkheart growled, "But do not, under any circumstances, threaten them! I know of some cats who would report such happenings straight to their leaders."

The Dark Forest cats nodded and began to mutter to their neighbors once again. This time, Darkheart did not stop them, but instead leapt off the bloodboulder and stalked off.

* * *

Featherkit finished her robin and turned to Dawnkit. She looked up from her mouse.

"Finished already, Featherkit?" She mewed after swallowing her mouthful of mouse. Featherkit mewed, "Yeah. I'm going off to see the elders, alright?" Dawnkit nodded. "I'll meet you there when I'm done." she said. So Featherkit padded off to the elder's den.

Halfpelt met her there. "Hello, Featherkit, here for a story?" Featherkit nodded timidly. Truth be told, Halfpelt still scared her a little, even though she was four moons old. Halfpelt laughed. "Come in then, little one!"

Featherkit snuck past Halfpelt shyly. His stench wafted up her nostrils. It smelt like he hadn't groomed himself in moons! _Most likely because he hasn't_, she thought to herself as she entered the den and Rosedrop came into view. Rosedrop was far more pleasant to be around than Halfpelt, partly because she smelt of herbs instead of crowfood. Rosedrop used to be ThunderClan's medicine cat, according to her mother, until her apprentice Ravenpelt got her full medicine cat name. She then retired to be an elder a few moons before Dawnkit and Featherkit were born.

"Hello, Featherkit, do you want to hear a story?" Rosedrop's voice woke her from her thoughts. Featherkit nodded. "Yes Rosedrop, do you know any that you haven't told us?" She asked. Rosedrop looked thoughtful for a second.

"Have I told you the story about the Dark Forest cats?" Rosedrop asked. Featherkit's eyes widened. "No, you've never told us that one, Rosedrop." She replied. Rosedrop nodded and began to tell the story.

"Once, a long, _long_ time ago, before any cat living today was born..." She meowed.

"No, Rosedrop, don't you tell my kit that story!" Squirrelstripe, Featherkit's mother, was standing in the entrance, eyes wide with horror. Halfpelt nodded. "She probably right, you know," He rasped, "I remember telling that story to Squirrelstripe when she was almost a warrior, and even then it scared her out of her wits."

Rosedrop sighed. "Another time then, eh, Featherkit?" She suggested. Dawnkit padded into the elder's den at that moment.

"Whats all the fuss about?" She asked innocently. Squirrelstripe ushered both Dawnkit and Featherkit out of the den. "Nothing you need to worry about, Dawnkit." She replied firmly.

* * *

Squirrelstripe chewed on her piece of fresh-kill contently. "I think it's time two naughty kits got to sleep!' She teased, nudging Featherkit into her nest. She squeaked a protest, but curled up all the same. Dawnkit padded to her nest beside her and sat down. As she rested her head on her paws, her eyes suddenly felt droopy. She yawned. "Night, Featherkit." No reply came. Dawnkit sighed and let sleep wash over her.

Dawnkit was in a wide clearing with tall clovers growing in patches all over the forest floor. She looked up and saw a little moth, flitting from side to side in the air, teasing her. She crouched in her best hunting stance, eyes on her prey, tail lashing. She sprung up into the air, but the moth flew higher. "Fox-dung!" she growled.

"Fox-dung indeed, young Dawnkit," came an unfamiliar voice from behind her. Dawnkit turned around slowly. She saw nothing but shadow for a heartbeat, but then a black figure stepped out. The she-cat was huge, at least twice her mother's size.

"Who are you?" Dawnkit intended to meow, but it came out a whimper. The strange she-cat purred.

"I am Darkheart," she said, "Leader of the dark forest.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! Here is a list of ThunderClan cats as promised!**

**Leader:** Skystar: white tom with sky-blue eyes

_Apprentice, Frostpaw_

**Deputy:** Redwing: Dark Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Ravenpelt: Mottled black she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes

**Warriors:** Sharpfang: a brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Mudfeather: A fluffy brown she-cat with a white chest, one white ear, green eyes

Bluefrost: a blue-gray she-cat with one darker gray paw and amber eyes

Goldenheart: A gold tom with long claws

Amberstorm: A black she-cat with amber eyes

Owleye: a white tom with wide green eyes

_Apprentice, Patchpaw_

Blackear: A white tom with black ears

Mousefoot: A tawny she-cat with wide green eyes

Dustyfur: An old light gray tom with one torn ear and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Nutpaw_

Birdfeather: A fluffy gold she-cat with white paws and leaf green eyes

_Apprentice, Tansypaw_

Whitefoot: A tortoiseshell tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Darkbird: A fluffy black tom with blue eyes

Tawnypatch: A fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Foxpaw: a dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes

Patchpaw: a tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes

Frostpaw: A silver tabby tom with one white paw and blue eyes

Tansypaw: A golden and white tabby she-cat with mismatching eyes

Nutpaw: A tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes, former kittypet

Silverpaw: A silver tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Queens: ** Squirrelstripe: a dark ginger and white tabby with blue eyes. Mate: Darkbird Kits: Featherkit, and Dawnkit

Silverstripe: A silver tabby with a dark gray tail-tip and amber eyes. Mate: Skystar. Kits: Moonkit, Rainkit and Petalkit

Reedfeather: A blue-grey cat with amber eyes. Mate: Blackear Kits: expecting

**Kits:** Featherkit: A fluffy dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dawnkit: A dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Moonkit: A silver and white tabby tom with green eyes

Rainkit: A silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Petalkit: A white she-cat with silver spots all over her pelt, amber eyes

**Elders:** Halfpelt: An old brown tabby tom with clumps of fur falling out, blue eyes

Rosedrop: A pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**Hopefully next chapter I can post a list of Dark Forest cats. They're VERY important in this story. I need name and appearance ideas for the Dark Forest cats! If you can PM me with an OC I can use as a Dark Forest cat, that would be REALLY useful! Come on, you know you want to! Here's a form to fill out for an OC.**

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Other:

**So yeah, if you have time to do this, PLEASE do! I will accept any OCs that you send in.**

**Thank you to my reviewers for last chapter! I'm really glad you like it! Any suggestions? I ask you again to PLEASE review!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Adventure in the Forest

**Hello everyone!**

**So I didn't get ANY reviews for last chapter :(! More to the point, no OCs! That means that no Dark Forest list of cats this chapter. Making up a name takes time, you know! Ah well, even if I don't get reviews, I'll still continue to make this story. I enjoy writing it, really. Just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in Dark Forest cats! I don't want to make up ALL the cats myself!**

**Here's a new chapter for the story. Just to fill in, you know? The chapters will get better, I promise. But they'll be EVEN BETTER if you review with suggestions! So yeah, you get the message :)**

**Without further ado, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Featherkit woke the next day to a deep voice meowing, "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" She blinked drowsily, then stood up and streched. She padded over to Silverstripe.  
"Silverstripe, can I go to the Meeting with you?" She mewed as the silver queen walked out to the clearing. Siverstripe turned to face Featherkit and purred, "I suppose so, as long as you stay by me."  
Featherkit bounded out of the entrance to the nursery and raced to the Highledge. She screeched to a stop as her white paws stepped into the clearing and waited for Siverstripe. I wonder where Dawnkit is, she wondered as she sat down at the back of the growing crowd.  
A big white cat stood on the Highledge, proud and strong. Featherkit had seen Skystar before, but never this close. She realised she was missing the meeting while she thought, and dismissed her thoughts.  
"... and are now ready to become apprentices!" Skystar meowed. The crowd cheered as three kits, Moonkit, Rainkit and Petalkit padded into view on the Highledge.  
I didn't know they were six moons old already! Featherkit thought as she stared at the four cats. I wonder what it's like up there, on the Highledge...?  
Skystar nodded to Moonkit, and the young tom padded forward. "Moonkit, you have reached six moons old and are now ready to train as a warrior apprentice. From now on, until you receive your full warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw." Featherkit yowled her approval with every other cat in the clearing until Skystar waved his tail to silence them.  
"Mousefoot, I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Owleye and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be mentor to Moonpaw until he becomes a warrior, and I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Moonpaw." Moonpaw leapt off the Highledge and touched noses with Mousefoot. Featherkit noticed that Moonpaw was almost as large as his mentor herself, and wondered how big he would be by the time he was a warrior.  
The ceremony was repeated for Rainkit, now Rainpaw, his mentor Goldenheart.  
Ravenpelt then leapt onto the Highledge. Featherkit's eyes widened. She was sure that didn't happen for every apprentice ceremony, and Petalkit hadn't even been apprenticed.  
Ravenpelt meowed, "Cats of Thunderclan, as you all know, I will not be around forever. The time has come for me to take an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who is kind and intelligent. Your next medicine cat will be Petalkit."  
Featherkit gasped. She was happy for her friend, but hadn't she always wanted to be a warrior? Petalkit purred and clambered onto the Highledge.  
"Petalkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Ravenpelt?" She nodded enthusiastically. Skystar nodded. "Then you must travel to the Moonpool at the next Half Moon to be accepted by Starclan before the other Medicine cats. From now on, you will be known as Petalpaw." Ravenpelt meowed.  
'The good wishes of all of Thunderclan go with you." Skystar added.  
Featherkit looked around at the crowd, as they were not cheering. She glared at them then squeaked, "Moonpaw! Rainpaw! Petalpaw!" The rest of the clan caught on and joined in, yowling. Moonpaw and Rainpaw were on the Highledge by that time, and puffed out their chests proudly. Skystar and Ravenpelt leapt down, and the three littermates followed reluctantly as the yowling died down.  
Then it struck Featherkit. She would not be able to play with them ever again. She sighed and padded back to the nursery, ignoring the cheers and congratulations coming from the crowd.

* * *

Back in the nursery, Featherkit prodded Dawnkit impatiently.  
"Come on, you lazy bones! We have playing to do!" She meowed. Dawnkit groaned and turned over to face Featherkit.  
"Are Moonkit, Rainkit and Petalkit awake yet?" Dawnkit asked. Featherkit looked at her paws.  
"You just missed their apprentice ceremony." She mumbled, and Dawnkit gasped. "We'll never play with them again!" She exclaimed, "Who are their mentors?"  
"Moonpaw has Mousefoot, Rainpaw has Goldenheart and Petalpaw has Ravenpelt." Featherkit mewed. Dawnkit gasped yet again. "Ravenpelt? You mean..." She stuttered. Featherkit nodded solemnly. Dawnkit, suddenly wide awake, rushed out of the nursery, ruffling Featherkit's long fur. Squirrelstripe looked on, bamboozled. "What in Starclan is she rushing for?" She grumbled and padded out of the den to see her mate, Darkbird.  
Reedfeather sighed. "I hope either my kits are born soon, or you become apprenticed. It's awfully lonely without them, isn't it?" She asked Featherkit, who just padded out of the nursery, head and tail drooping.  
Featherkit found Dawnkit hissing at Petalpaw, who shrank back into the medicine den. Dawnkit turned around to see her. "Oh, hello, Featherkit." Her sister's voice was normal, but her eyes were narrowed like she had just been in a fight. Featherkit instantly knew something was wrong.  
"What's up, Dawnkit?" She questioned, tilting her head.  
"Oh, uh, nothing..." Dawnkit mewed, then sighed, "I can't lie to you, Featherkit. I was arguing with Petalpaw about why she became a medicine cat apprentice." Featherkit's eyes widened. "Why? It doesn't sound too bad." She mewed. Dawnkit hissed in frustration.  
"Don't you remember, Featherkit? Moonpaw, Rainpaw and Petalpaw promised us we'd train together as apprentices and become Warriors all together!" Dawnkit trembled as she spoke. Her eyes darkened. "Then that foxheart Petalpaw decided to become a Medicine Cat apprentice and now we'll never be able to!" She ran off to the nursery without another word.  
Featherkit's heart sunk lower. Dawnkit was right. Any hope of training altogether was shattered. She'd miss Petalpaw.

* * *

Dawnkit stood in a bright meadow of her dreams, patiently waiting for Darkheart to come find her and take her to the training place. Moths flew past her, and she batted at them playfully. A quiet purr came from a dark shape in the meadow. Dawnkit pounced on her. "Hello, Darkheart!" She squeaked.  
Darkheart meowed, "Hello, young Dawnkit. Ready for your second day of Dark Forest training?"  
"Yes! I was born ready!" Dawnkit bounced around impatiently. Darkheart watched her for a few heartbeats before mewing simply, "Let's go then." Both she-cats raced away to the Dark Forest.

* * *

As the sun rose, Featherkit rose from her nest. She drowsily padded over to the entrance to the whole camp.  
"Hi, Featherkit!" Rainpaw was standing at the gorse tunnel that lead into camp, along with his mentor, Goldenheart, and a few other warriors: Amberstorm, a black she-cat with striking amber eyes; Sharpfang, a brown tabby tom; and Foxpaw, a fluffy dark ginger she-cat like Featherkit herself.  
Foxpaw sheathed and unsheathed her claws impatiently. "Can we go yet, Sharpfang?" The she-cat was now lashing her bushy tail from side to side. Featherkit batted at it, purring. Foxpaw turned to attack the cat who batted at her tail, but instead found a kit. Her eyes softened.  
"Hey, Featherkit, would you mind doing that to your own tail?" She joked. Featherkit looked at her own lashing tail with narrow eyes, and all of the cats on the patrol meowed in laughter.  
"I was just joking, Featherkit!" Foxpaw mewed, still laughing. Featherkit looked embarrassed for a moment, but soon joined their laughter. Shortly, the patrol moved on and dashed into the forest.  
Featherkit narrowed her eyes and sniffed all around her. The coast is clear! She thought, and bounded through the gorse tunnel into the forest.  
Although she had been this way before to think about things, Featherkit couldn't help but stop to admire the beauty of the forest. Finally, she came to her 'Thinkingtree': A small tree with low branches that a kit like her could easily climb.  
She reached the top branch of the tree and sat down. Licking her fur, she thought about Dawnkit. Why did she hiss at Petalpaw a sunrise ago? she wondered, She's never been that aggressive before. And why did Petalpaw want to become a Medicine Cat apprentice? I thought she said she'd hate to be one!  
Featherkit lay down on the thick tree-branch. I'll just close my eyes for a second, it can't hurt...  
Featherkit opened her eyes to a strong wind, blowing the branches of the tree dangerously. She dug her claws into the bark, desperately trying to keep a grip on the Thinkingtree. The wind blew even stronger, and Featherkit felt her claws slipping out of the marks they'd made. She mewled in distress.  
Featherkit mewled for what seemed like sunrises, moons, seasons. Finally her claws gave way and her light body tumbled in the air for a heartbeat, then began to fall rapidly towards the ground. She prepared to die from the impact of hitting the cold, hard ground.  
"Oof!" Instead of landing on the ground, Featherkit was surprised to find herself in the warm pelt of another cat. She blinked. Her blue eyes slowly drifted to a panting cat's face, most likely the face that belonged to the body she landed on.  
"Frostpaw?!" Featherkit mewed in surprise. "Yes, you mousebrain! Get off!"  
The pelt she lay on shook with the silver tabby tom's words. She stumbled off and her paws felt ground.  
"Well? Any thank-you?" Frostpaw hissed, "I just saved your life, Featherkit!"  
"Th-thank you, Frostpaw." Featherkit stuttered, "How?"  
Frostpaw mewed, "I heard your distress call from that tree you were climbing and I saw you clinging onto that branch." He paused to point his tail towards the branch that Featherkit fell from. "Then you lost your grip, so I threw myself under you."  
Featherkit blinked. "Are you hurt?" She asked softly. Frostpaw shook his head. "Luckily, you were light enough that it didn't hurt. Be more careful next time, Featherkit." He meowed. The silver tom padded back in the direction of camp.  
"Coming, Featherkit?" He asked, pausing. Featherkit bounded to catch up with him, casting an admiring glance at him. Frostpaw looked warmly back at her for a heartbeat, then both cats picked up the pace and ran back to camp**.**

* * *

**There! Really hope you liked this chapter! Did you like how I introduced some of the characters? I have something planned for Foxpaw and Frostpaw, and possibly Petalpaw too. Do you want something special to happen to any other characters? Just PM or review with a request or suggestion, all ideas are appreciated!**

**Again, please review! It would be great! Not a huge request! All I want for Christmas is reviews! (Okay, so that was a terrible joke and it's not even close to Christmas, but it's true!)**

**More Chapters coming soon!**


	4. ShadowClan Attacks

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**Thanks Wolf That Howls At Eclipse, Nightbreeze34 and Pumpkinfur for your wonderful OCs! This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Still working on the Dark Forest List of Cats, so it's not too late to send in OCs! Please do!**

**Please please please review with an OC, a suggestion or criticism. I'm glad you all like the story! Anything I can do to improve it? Tell me!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Come on Tansypaw, show us another one!" Featherkit meowed loudly to a golden and white she-cat. Featherkit and Dawnkit were six moons old now, and getting far too big for the nursery. Reedfeather had her kits a moon ago, and although they were small, they were quite fun to play with. As Tansypaw prepared to show the kits another battle move, Squirrelstripe, Featherkit's mother, poked her head out of the nursery.  
"Dawnkit, Featherkit, can you please come replace your nests?" Dawnkit rolled her blue eyes.

"We'd better go, Tansypaw," Dawnkit mewed, "Maybe another time." The two kits padded swiftly off to the patch of moss near the dirtplace.  
Once their nests were safely inside the nursery, Tansypaw had left on a hunting patrol. So Featherkit and Dawnkit ran to the apprentice den, to see if Nutpaw or Foxpaw was around. Neither of them were, only Patchpaw, Frostpaw and Silverpaw, all sharing tongues. Frostpaw turned his head sharply to scold the cat who had interrupted their sharing, but his eyes softened as Featherkit walked in, followed by Dawnkit.  
"Do you want to play with us?" Featherkit meowed. Dawnkit nodded enthusiastically. Frostpaw sighed. "Maybe another time, kits, we're sharing tongues." He meowed deeply.

Featherkit flattened her ears. She hated being called 'Kit'. Frostpaw always treated them like they were two moons old! Dawnkit meowed, "Come on, we don't need to play with those apprentices," to no cat in particular, and stalked out of the den, tail flicking in annoyance. Featherkit followed.

Rain started to fall over Thunderclan camp. The queens had hurriedly taken them inside the nursery to keep out of the pouring rain. Dawnkit stared out of the entrance to the nursery, while Featherkit had resorted to playing with Reedfeather's young kits.

Dawnkit turned her head after a while and asked her mother, "When will I be an apprentice, Squirrelstripe?" Featherkit narrowed her eyes in surprise. Dawnkit always used to treat the both of us like we were one cat, She thought, _Why is she suddenly saying 'I' in something we'll both share together?_

Featherkit snapped out of her thoughts as a blue-gray kit pounced on her waving tail. She turned around accidentally throwing the kit onto the wall. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, "I hope I didn't hurt you!"

The kits all dissolved into laughter. "That was fun!" The blue-grey kit squeaked. "Do it to me!" A white kit squealed. Featherkit purred, turned around and lashed her tail again. This time, two kits, one white and one black, pounced on her fluffy tail. Featherkit tried to throw them off, but ended up collapsing with the effort. Those two kits were quite heavy! The kits all squealed in laughter again.

Suddenly, the sound of yowling filled the air. Hisses broke out, and the two queens in the nursery rushed out to fight the intruding cats. Featherkit and Dawnkit peeked their dark ginger heads out of the nursery. They realised that no cat was guarding the younger kits.  
Dawnkit's eyes widened. "What if the kits get taken?" She exclaimed. Featherkit inhaled. "We're going to guard them!" She yowled, puffing her small chest out. Dawnkit nodded, and they unsheathed their claws, ready for battle.

A foul stench filled the air as two unfamiliar she-cats rushed into the nursery, knocking over Featherkit and Dawnkit as they did. They each took a kit and raced back to their camp. Reedfeather burst in, battle scars bleeding heavily. Her eyes were filled with grief. "My kits!" She yowled. She ran out of the nursery again, leaving the black kit to sit there, shaking, unguarded.

"Featherkit, we need to go get them!" She exclaimed. Featherkit nodded quickly, then looked at the young black kit. "What about Nightkit?" She wondered. Dawnkit narrowed her eyes in thought. "We'll take him with us." She decided, and the three kits snuck out of the camp unseen by the fighting cats.

Nightkit's eyes widened as they stepped out into the forest. "Whoa!" He exclaimed and ran forward to chase a leaf. The rain had stopped, and wind had came. Dawnkit grabbed Nightkit by the scruff. "Okay, now, I know the way to Shadowclan camp. She put her nose to the ground. "Follow me!" She meowed, padding ahead along a faint scent trail.

"When did you learn to follow scent trails, Dawnkit?" She asked. Dawnkit paused. "Uh, Tansypaw taught it to me." She meowed uncomfortably. Featherkit felt a pang of disappointment that neither her sister or Tansypaw had taught her to follow a scent. But she followed her sister anyway, carrying Nightkit in her mouth. The younger kit's pelt touched the ground. _The kit's almost as big as me!_ she thought.

The scent became stronger and stronger as the three kits followed the trail that Shadowclan left. They had crossed the stream, the old twoleg nest and hundreds of pine trees. It was beginning to get dark. But they kept on trudging through the tall pines until they reached what looked like a camp.

"Dawnkit, you did it!" Featherkit whispered to her sister. Dawnkit paused to look at the camp, then sniffed the air again. Featherkit did too. "Dawnkit, I smell the kits!" She exclaimed. She raced off to the nursery, unseen by the very few cats that were in camp.

Featherkit found the kits mewling loudly near three other kits. "I want my mama!" The white kit yowled. The young blue kit just whimpered and mewled in her nest. The tortoiseshell and white queen nursing the kits walked out of the nursery to get fresh-kill, so Featherkit snuck in.  
"I see you, Thunderclan kit!" A tortoiseshell and white tom meowed from the corner of the nursery. A smoky grey she-kit pounced on her tail. Dawnkit rushed in. The kits slunk back. The two sisters each grabbed a kit, then padded out of the nursery. "Almost there..." Dawnkit mumbled as they broke into a run. Nightkit joined them as they approached the exit out of camp.

A loud yowl sounded from the nursery as the five kits broke into the pine forest. Dawnkit and Featherkit exchanged looks and ran even faster along the trail that they followed, back to Thunderclan camp.

Reedfeather met them in camp, yowling in grief. Nightkit pounced on her trembling tail and his mother turned around. Her eyes lit up. "My kits! You're back!" She meowed. The two kits in the sisters' jaws struggled out of their grip to climb on their mother.

Bluefrost, a blue-grey she-cat, scolded Featherkit and Dawnkit, her amber eyes flashing.

"What in Starclan do you think you were doing?" She meowed, "Squirrelstripe was worried sick about you!" As if on cue, their mother raced into the clearing. "My kits! You're safe!" she yowled. Squirrelstripe drew her tail around them. Featherkit purred. Dawnkit struggled awkwardly. Her mother withdrew her tail. "What do you think you were doing?" She shrieked, "You could've been killed!"

A crowd of cats began to gather, some solemn, some amused, some rejoicing. Featherkit spotted Frostpaw in the crowd, emotionless and still. She flashed the older tom a glance, then dropped her head.

Skystar trotted into the clearing. Featherkit hung her head even lower. "Featherkit and Dawnkit have gone out of camp. They have disobeyed the nursery rules and therefore should be punished." Skystar meowed deeply. "But," he began again, "They have brought back their younger denmates, which is a noble thing to do." He leapt up onto the Highledge.

"Dawnkit and Featherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time you two were apprenticed. Dawnkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Redwing. I hope Redwing passes down all her knowledge to you." Skystar announced. Dawnpaw leapt down from the Highledge to touch noses with Redwing, Skystar's deputy.

"Featherkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be your father, Darkbird. I hope Darkbird passes down all his knowledge to you." Skystar continued. Featherpaw clambered down the Highledge and went to touch noses with her father. Darkbird mumbled, "I've never had a family member as my apprentice before!" Featherpaw's eyes shone. She was an apprentice!

"Dawnpaw! Featherpaw! Dawnpaw! Featherpaw!" All of the cats in Thunderclan meowed in harmony. Even the kits stuck their tiny heads out of the nursery to cheer for them.

'We're doing our first patrol tomorrow," Darkbird said in his deep meow. Redwing nodded. "See you in the morning, then!" She and Dawnpaw meowed. Featherpaw nodded and began dragging her nest out from the nursery and placing it in the apprentice den.

Inside the apprentice den, Foxpaw, Tansypaw and a reluctant Frostpaw welcomed them at the apprentice den. "Dawnpaw, you can sleep by me and Moonpaw. Featherpaw, you can sleep between Foxpaw and Frostpaw." Featherpaw and Dawnpaw nodded enthusiastically.  
Featherpaw walked into her nest and lay down. Giving a last look at her new den and new denmates, she noticed all the deep battle scars that the apprentices bore. _I wonder what my first battle will be like...?_ She thought before she drifted into a deep sleep.

Dawnpaw found herself once again in the meadow she used to wait in. But now, she could follow Darkheart's scent trail well enough to walk herself into the Dark Forest.

"Hello, Dawnkit." Darkheart, her secret mentor, greeted her at the Bloodboulder.  
"It's Dawnpaw now, Darkheart." Dawnpaw replied boredly. Darkheart looked impressed. "I heard from Echopaw that Shadowclan raided Thunderclan today." She meowed smoothly, "What did you do in it?"

Dawnpaw purred. "Featherpaw and I tried to defend the other kits, but-" Dawnpaw was cut off by a sharp growl. "What do you mean, only tried to defend the kits?!" Darkheart hissed. Dawnpaw shrank back. "I- I was too small... and weak." She admitted. Darkheart growled again. "If you fail to defend the kits, your clan will someday die. Is that what you want? You must not be small and weak anymore if you wish to survive the Dark Forest. You know that."

"Tonight, your training intensifies." Darkheart growled, then stalked off.

* * *

**Wow... so now Dawnpaw and Featherpaw are apprentices! Now to REALLY get the story moving...**  
**Hope you enjoyed! If you did, review and follow this story! I'd love to read some of yours, too!**

**So, two unnamed kits. Suggestions for names, personality and storyline? Every review counts! :D**

**New chapters coming soon!**


	5. The Dark Forest

**Hey again everyone! **

**Time for a pretty special chapter of this story! The plot builds. **

**I've named the kits! The blue she-kit is now named Stonekit, and the white tom is now called Breezekit. Thanks to Starshine1353 for the name suggestions! Also, thanks to everyone else who submitted names for these two kits! The reviews are much appreciated!  
**

**Starshine1353 also suggested part of this story in her review (the end part, the best part). Thanks so much for the suggestion!**

**Do you have a suggestion? Please review! I want to hear every suggestion you've got! I also need pairings! I've got one, and possibly two, but I want another of my beautiful she-cats to become pregnant with kits! **

**Oh, and about the Dark Forest cats... Still awaiting Nightbreeze34's description for her three cats, and then we're all set! If I don't get the Dark Forest cat list finished by next chapter, I'll just post the ShadowClan cat list. I've got that one sorted!**

**Wolffur is not my cat. Wolffur belongs to Wolf That Howls At Eclipse.**

**And here is a Disclaimer, just cause I didn't post one the last few chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Breezefeather does NOT own warrior cats. Breezefeather is NOT a part of Erin Hunter. **

**Enjoy the chapter! Review!**

* * *

Darkbird prodded a bundle of reddish tabby fur. "Come on, Featherpaw, first patrol, remember?" He meowed. Featherpaw rolled over and opened her brilliant blue eyes. "Really?" She mewed drowsily. Darkbird rolled his eyes and nosed her out of her nest. Featherpaw mewed in protest, but stood up and licked her fur. "We leave whenever you and Dawnpaw are ready." Her father stated as he padded out of the den.  
Featherpaw yawned as an auburn bundle of fur next to her aroused. "Hiya," Foxpaw said, yawning, "How was your first night in the apprentice den?"

Featherpaw nodded. "Pretty good-" She was cut off by Dawnpaw meowing from the other side of the den, "Oh, hurry up Featherpaw!" Featherpaw sighed. "We'll talk later," She mewed, before trotting out of the den.

Darkbird and Redwing were waiting by the gorse tunnel, sharing tongue. Featherpaw ran to meet them. She found herself tumbling halfway through the tunnel as she failed to stop herself. Dawnpaw mrowed in laughter. Redwing padded over to her. "Get up! There's work to be done!" She snapped, picked up Featherpaw by the scruff and dumped her at the other end of the tunnel. Featherpaw scowled. She didn't like being treated like a kit. She was an apprentice now!

Redwing and Dawnpaw were already walking ahead, talking about things unheard by Featherpaw. Darkbird helped her up. "Don't worry, Redwing's like that to most new apprentices." He meowed sympathetically. Featherpaw nodded and bounded away to catch up to her sister, her father hot on her tail.

"... and here's the Sky Oak." Redwing meowed to Dawnpaw, who just nodded coolly. Redwing looked coldly over her shoulder. "Decided to catch up, have you, kit?" She hissed scornfully. Featherpaw hissed softly back in her head. _I don't like this she-cat_, She thought. Darkbird was talking to Redwing.

"Should we let them climb it?" Darkbird queried. Redwing sighed and shook her head. "My apprentice isn't doing that, but yours can." She meowed and sat down. Dawnpaw padded over next to Featherpaw. "Isn't it great?!" She asked. Featherpaw shook her head. "Your mentor isn't being the nicest to me. Why's she being so decent to you?" She meowed. Dawnpaw's eyes glinted. "That's because she's in the Da- I mean, uh... maybe she just doesn't like you?" She suggested feebly, then awkwardly padded off to her mentor, who was beginning to pad off. Featherpaw narrowed her eyes and followed. She was halted by her father's tail.

"No, Featherpaw, first we're going to climb the Sky Oak and I'll teach you combat!" He said. Featherpaw's eyes lit up. Battle training on her first day out! _My father's the best!_ she thought with a pang of pride.

Darkbird leaped onto the lowest branch. Featherpaw imitated him, but with much difficulty. Darkbird purred, "We'll start at this height." He leapt down again and positioned himself near the branch. Featherpaw's mentor started to talk, but she had already guessed what she must do. When the black tom had finished explaining, Featherpaw leapt onto his back. Darkbird, taken by surprise, was flattened momentarily, before rolling over, and then Featherpaw was the squashed one. She squirmed underneath him. "Let me out!" She huffed. Darkbird stood up and his daughter slid out from underneath him, leaves and twigs caught in her red fur.

Darkbird and Featherpaw, Father and Daughter, trained together until the sun set over the distant hills.

* * *

Back at camp, Dawnpaw and Featherpaw raced to the fresh-kill pile. They were both exhausted after a long day's training, and ready to eat then sleep. They each grabbed a rabbit, then dragged them further into the clearing.

Skystar leapt onto the rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Featherpaw looked up in surprise, and cats began to pour into the clearing. "Must we have another clan meeting? We had one yesterday!" Whitefoot, a tortoiseshell and white tom, grumbled to his identical sister, Tawnypatch, who nodded in agreement.

'Patchpaw, Tansypaw, Nutpaw and Silverpaw, come onto the Highledge please!" Skystar meowed to four of the older apprentices. They obeyed, their eyes shining. "ThunderClan is striving, and as you all know, Featherpaw and Dawnpaw became apprentices yesterday, packing the Apprentice den," He yowled loudly, giving a broad sweep of his head. "So I have concluded that Patchpaw, Tansypaw, Nutpaw and Silverpaw shall become full warriors, as there is room in the warriors den."

Many warriors gasped. "They haven't had their assessments yet!" Yowled Tansypaw's mentor, Birdfeather, a fluffy gold she-cat. Skystar glared at her. "Are you unsatisfied with your apprentice's work?" He asked coldly. Birdfeather shook her head quickly. Skystar looked away. "Well then. Owleye, are you satisfied that Patchpaw become a warrior?" Owleye, a white tom with huge green eyes, nodded. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give Patchpaw his warrior name. Patchpaw, from now on, you will be known as Patchfoot. Starclan honors your bravery and skills." Skystar continued.

The ceremony continued, Tansypaw becoming Tansyfur, Nutpaw becoming Nutfrost and Silverpaw becoming Silverwing.

"Patchfoot! Tansyfur! Nutfrost! Silverwing!" The clan yowled. The four new warriors puffed out their chests.

The five cats on the Highledge leapt down, Patchfoot, Tansyfur, Nutfrost and Silverwing soon being swarmed by cats, who congratulated them warmly. Featherpaw finished off her rabbit and ran off to find Foxpaw.

"Hey, Featherpaw! How was your first day out?" She asked brightly. Featherpaw smiled. "It was brilliant! Darkbird taught me some neat battle skills." She meowed. "But Redwing was a bit cold to me, and I don't know why..." Featherpaw finished, the gleam in her eyes fading quickly. Foxpaw tilted her head. "Redwing was decent to me on my first day. But I guess she's been acting weirdly for a while now. Kinda aggressive, you could say." The auburn she-cat lashed her bushy tail.

Featherpaw padded off to the nursery. She had promised that she would tell Stonekit, Breezekit and Nightkit all about her adventures.  
Reedfeather greeted her at the entrance. "Hi, Featherpaw!" She mewed cheerily. Featherpaw purred. "I came to see your kits," She meowed. At that moment, Nightkit and Breezekit started squealing excitedly. Reedfeather laughed. "Of course, they've been talking about it all day! Come in!"

Featherpaw bounded in, her spirits lifted at the thought of some time with the kits she had rescued just yesterday. Nightkit and Breezekit jumped on her as soon as she came into view, Stonekit not far behind. The fluffy red she-cat found herself pinned to the ground. Featherpaw struggled, but found the kits once again to be much too heavy for her. She was very small, and the kits were very big.

"Get off!" She huffed, and the three naughty kits leapt off her. "Show us a battle move!" Stonekit mewed excitedly. Featherpaw taught them a basic move, and the kits played the rest of the day away.

* * *

Featherpaw crept to her cosy nest. It had been a long day of training, and she was grateful that no apprentices had asked her about her day. Until now.

"Hey, Featherpaw, how was your day?" Frostpaw padded over to her, a hint of adoration in his light blue eyes. Featherpaw purred, "Today was great. Darkbird is the best mentor ever!" Frostpaw purred back. "No way! My mentor is Skystar, so that makes my mentor the best, doesn't it?" He teased. Featherpaw responded by pouncing on him and putting her small white paws on his chest. "Wanna bet?" She asked playfully.

"Hey, quiet down you two!" Moonpaw's voice was irritated and tired. Featherpaw and Frostpaw meowed an apology before settling back down in their nests, tails entwined and purring softly as they faded away into their dreams.

* * *

Featherpaw found herself in an unfamiliar meadow. She saw her sister sitting in the field, licking her fur. Featherpaw was about to pounce on her when another cat's tail held her back. She looked up to see a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. Featherpaw shrunk back. "Who are you?" She asked quietly. She looked back at the meadow to find that Dawnpaw was gone.

"I am Moonstream. I have come to show you something important, something that may affect all of the clans including my clan, StarClan." The she-cat meowed in a soft, smooth, pretty voice. Featherpaw's eyes filled with wonder. "You're from...?" She meowed. Moonstream nodded. "Now, young Featherpaw, follow me."

Moonstream bounded away, pausing to allow Featherpaw to catch up. They ran and ran, until Moonstream stopped at a silvery mist. Featherpaw stared at it. "Only certain cats can go through that mist to what you must see. I have not been there, though I have seen it." Featherpaw nodded and bounded forward.

"Only those with darkness inside..." Moonstream whispered after the fading young cat.

* * *

Featherpaw was in a place of dark, old, withered trees offering very little protection against the weather, but somehow, the place was dark anyway. Confused, she padded forward, looking at the vast, dark landscape. Like ThunderClan's forest, there were many plants, but unlike their forest, the herbs were withered and dead, and there was not a single mouse or squirrel as far as her blue eyes could see.  
Ahead of Featherpaw's white paws, she could see a small clearing, similar to ThunderClan's. She crouched in the long grass close to where the trees ended as small groups of cats piled in. Black cats, white cats, grey cats, silver cats, tabby cats, brown cats, ginger cats... there was even a dark ginger cat like herself.

_Is this a clan of some sort?_ Featherpaw wondered as a big black she-cat jumped onto a large, blood-stained boulder near the far side of the clearing.

"Let all cats powerful enough to kill another cat gather beneath the Bloodboulder for a Dark Forest meeting!" The she-cat on the boulder spoke in a sinister voice, almost scary. The cats gathered closer around the large boulder.

"Tonight, all of you have brought your apprentices to the Dark Forest, one or two of you for the first time. I, Darkheart, leader of the Dark Forest, welcome you to our territory." The black cat continued.

Featherpaw froze. _The Dark Forest... Rosedrop mentioned the Dark Forest moons ago! _ She realised. As the dark ginger tabby walked past fox-lengths away, Featherpaw was sure she recognized that cat. But who was it?

Darkheart finished talking on the boulder and leapt off. Cats stampeded off in all directions. The dark ginger she-cat was amongst the cats heading in her direction, along with many other cats in various colors. _Is that... Dawnpaw?_ Featherpaw thought as she desperately looked around her for a hiding spot. But the trees were too thin, and the grass too short, to hide her. She braced herself for an attack.  
"Hey, I smell a cat!" One dark grey she-cat yowled. The cat snarled, and Featherpaw noticed she had very long, blood-stained fangs. She shivered. The cat that looked like Dawnpaw sniffed the air and froze.

"Maybe you're imagining it, Ivyclaw." She said quietly, shaking. Ivyclaw hissed. "A Dark Forest cat is NEVER wrong!" Ivyclaw dived into the long grass. Her sharp claws touched Featherpaw's ear, and she winced. Ivyclaw yowled, "Intruder! Attack!"

The cats yowled angrily and found Featherpaw hiding in the grass. One picked her up by the scruff so that she could not escape, and many other cats scratched her pelt. She was dumped in the clearing where she could never escape. _I'm going to die!_ Featherpaw meowed desperately in her head.

A beautiful silver she-cat padded up to her. "What are you doing?" She meowed, her tail twitching. A yellow tom snarled. "Look at this, Wolffur. An intruder!" He yowled. Wolffur's eyes darkened. "Move out of the way, cats of the Dark Forest. This cat will be killed in a heartbeat. Wingmoon, you hold her scruff." She ordered. Featherpaw felt strong jaws grip her scruff. _This is the end_, She thought.

Wolffur held up one paw, claws unsheathed, and slashed it across Featherpaw's right eye. She yowled in agony. Just then, the red she-cat raced up to Wolffur and knocked her over. "Leave her alone! She's my sister!" The she-cat yowled.

Featherpaw's eyes widened, despite the ugly scar on her right one. "Dawnpaw?"

* * *

**Muhahahahahaha. I have left on a cliffie! You'll have to wait to find out what happens next to Featherpaw!**

**Review with an OC or with a suggestion of any sort for the story! I'm grateful for every single review I get, even if you say my story is rubbish, I have a really boring plotline, etc. Anything helps! **

**Ooh, and also, visit my profile and take a look at my other (One-shot) Story, Dappletail's New Home. **

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	6. Lies and Secrets

**Hi again everyone!**

**Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger! I couldn't help it! I had a bad case of writers block, so this chapter might be boring. I don't know how you'll see it though.**

**Thanks for your reviews! I really am grateful. Dark Forest allegiances list is finally finished! It's at the end of the chapter. Next chapter I'll post WindClan or ShadowClan allegiances. Still, even though you can't send in Dark Forest OCs anymore, send in any character you might like to have born in the next few chapters! I need kits! I NEED KITS!**

**Compliments? Complaints? Suggestions? I wanna hear them ALL! Send 'em in! **

**I might not be able to post so frequently now. Since I'm Aussie, for me the Easter Holidays are about to end. I'm really busy in a school week, and I might only get one-three chapters in a week. Depends how hard I decide to work on the weekends!**

**I can't think of anything else to say, except THANK YOU to everyone who sent in cats! Wolffur belongs to Wold That Howls At Eclipse; Shademoon, Ivyclaw, Ratwhisker and Foxstar belong to Pumpkinfur (guest); and Tinylion, Talonswoop and Raggedhiss belong to Nightbreeze34. I do not own these cats. At all.**

**Anywho, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_Wolffur held up one paw, claws unsheathed, and slashed it across Featherpaw's right eye. She yowled in agony. Just then, the red she-cat raced up to Wolffur and knocked her over. "Leave her alone! She's my sister!" The she-cat yowled._

_Featherpaw's eyes widened, despite the ugly scar on her right one. "Dawnpaw?"_

* * *

Dawnpaw shook as the other Dark Forest cats turned their heads to her. "She is my sister..." she repeated.

Darkheart came rushing around the corner. "What is going on here?" She meowed coldly, but her eyes grew colder still when they fell on Featherpaw, defenseless and sprawled on the ground. The she-cat pulled herself weakly onto her white paws. She was shaking violently.

Darkheart looked at Dawnpaw. "Take your sister back to the meadow," She called, "Now." Dawnpaw, ears flattened, picked up her smaller sister by the scruff. Usually Featherpaw would complain, but right now she felt too weak to complain. Dawnpaw raced to the border, Featherpaw's tail and hind legs dragging along the ground.

When they came to the mist border, Dawnpaw dropped her sister, who, taken by surprise, let out a squeak. "What did you think you were doing?" She hissed, "You were almost killed!" Featherpaw got to her feet. "And how long have you been going there?" She asked coldly. Her sister just growled and leapt through the border. Featherpaw followed.

Dawnpaw was racing ahead already, but Featherpaw was faster and caught up to her. She halted her with her tail. "Well?" She meowed, "How long have you been going?"

Dawnpaw sighed. "Since I was a kit. Darkheart knew I wanted to be leader more than anything, so she came to me in this field one day. Now, she is training me to be mighty, and when I am finished my training, I'll be a legend!" She boasted. "IF you finish your training, you mean!" Featherpaw growled, "I can't let you go back there!" Dawnpaw froze. "You wouldn't-"

"Tell Skystar?" Featherpaw guessed, "Only if you continue to do it!" Dawnpaw looked at her paws and sighed. "I swear by StarClan that I will NEVER go back to the Dark Forest as long as I live!" She meowed, but Featherpaw doubted how much StarClan was worth to her now.

* * *

Featherpaw woke to a shriek from Darkbird. She yawned and opened her eyes. Her right one stung from the scar. Foxpaw aroused, her back to Featherpaw. "Wh-what? What's wrong?" She mumbled and turned over. She, too, shrieked and ran out of the den.

In a heartbeat, Ravenpelt arrived with Petalpaw. She grimaced at the scar, ugly and bleeding. "Fetch marigold, horsetail and cobwebs," She whispered to Petalpaw, who nodded and rushed to the medicine den.

Featherpaw whimpered. The scar was agony, and she realised that her vision was much worse than it was before she received the scar. Soon Petalpaw arrived with the herbs, and Ravenpelt applied them all to her scar. The Marigold and horsetail stung her eye, but she put up with it. Petalpaw padded over close to Featherpaw. "Are you okay? What happened?" She mewed timidly. Featherpaw shook her head. "I- I don't know..." She whimpered. Foxpaw rushed to her side also. "Did you go out in the night alone?" She asked, eyes wide. Featherpaw nodded and meowed, "Yes, I was attacked by something, I don't know what." She hated lying to her friends, but she saw Dawnpaw get up and glare at her to remind her.

Ravenpelt froze. "Which side of the forest were you on?" She meowed. Featherpaw replied, "Uh, I was near the Sky Oak..." Petalpaw whimpered, "WindClan must've attacked you!" and Ravenpelt nodded grimly. "I believe so."

Then it was Featherpaw's time to freeze. "N- No, it must've been a rabbit or something-" She meowed but Frostpaw, now awake, interrupted her. "No way was that a rabbit! It must've been another cat!" He meowed, a flame burning in his blue eyes.  
By now, almost every cat was either squashed into the den or standing at the entrance, trying to take a look at the scene unfolding. Most of them yowled in agreement with Frostpaw, although some were just silent. Featherpaw groaned. What had she started?

Skystar leapt up onto the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!"

All the cats raced out of the den into the clearing, eager to hear what Skystar had to say. Featherpaw followed more slowly, accompanied by Frostpaw and Foxpaw. By the time they arrived at the Highledge, the meeting had already commenced.

"... Featherpaw has been injured by WindClan! This means that Windclan has crossed the border!" The white tom yowled angrily. The clan yowled and unsheathed their claws. All the cats had seen Featherpaw's ugly scar by now, except for Stonekit, Breezekit and Nightkit, who had been forbidden to attend the meeting.

''So Redwing and I have concluded that we shall attack Windclan at Sundown!" Skystar continued. The cats let out another yowl of approval. Redwing stepped up onto the ledge. "The cats that will attack with us will be Sharpfang, Bluefrost, Goldenheart, Birdfeather, Silverwing, Darkbird, Tansyfur, Squirrelstripe, Foxpaw, Frostpaw, Dawnpaw, Moonpaw and Rainpaw!" She announced, and the cats called purred. "That's a lot of cats!" Reedfeather mewed.

Featherpaw gulped and stood up. "Skystar, I wish to attend as well." She mewed, shaking. Skystar frowned. "I suppose so, if Darkbird agrees." He meowed and looked at Darkbird. He nodded. "Alright then. Featherpaw will also attend." The white tom added.

The group of snarling cats broke away and most of them went off to perfect their battle skills. Featherpaw sighed and went back to the apprentice den. Frostpaw and Foxpaw ran to catch up with her. "We'll show those foxhearts to cross our borders and injure beautiful apprentices!" Frostpaw vowed. Foxpaw looked at him strangely. The silver tom looked at his paws. Amused, Foxpaw bounded away to get fresh-kill.

In the apprentice den, Featherpaw sat down and sighed. Frostpaw sighed too. "Thank you." Featherpaw mewed, and the silver tabby looked confused. "For what?" he mewed. The red she-cat purred. "For always being there." she mewed, giving Frostpaw a glance. Both cats purred.

* * *

It was Sundown. A dozen cats slipped swiftly through the gorse tunnel and rushed through the trees, occasionally pausing to let others catch up. They reached their destination, where the thick blanket of trees stopped and the hills started. A white tom gave a nod, and the cats continued on, but much more slowly now.

Featherpaw and Frostpaw were near the front of the group. All they could see was endless hills, lit up by the setting sun. They were best friends, yet they were silent as they moved over the hills. An auburn she-cat whispered to Skystar, and he nodded again. The cats scattered, obeying a silent command. Skystar and Redwing yowled and padded over a hill. They were met by two skinny cats, one light brown and one mottled grey.

The mottled grey she-cat yowled, and other cats began to gather around the ThunderClan cats, ones that smelt and looked different. "Skystar, Redwing, get off our territory before we kill you!" The light brown tom threatened. Skystar just laughed. "Oh, Nectarclaw, you have much to learn. Why would I come here if I had no business?" He meowed. Redwing waved her tail. Cats began to emerge from small bushes around the valley, and all the cats' eyes widened.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Redwing yowled and the ThunderClan cats rushed forward. WindClan meowed as the cats attacked them, spilling blood. Frostpaw battled with a blue-grey tom while Featherpaw fought with a dark ginger tabby like herself. Foxpaw and Dawnpaw together defeated a gold tom, while Squirrelstripe was locked in combat with two apprentices. One of the apprentices, a sandy colored she-cat, had managed to get on top of Featherpaw's mother. Her eyes widened as the she-cat took a swipe at her throat, and Squirrelstripe let out a last, loud yowl and then became silent. She rushed toward the dead she-cat.

Featherpaw rose her head to see the sandy she-cat licking the blood off her claws. She rushed over to her and pounced on her. "I'm going to kill you!" She yowled, pure hatred and anger burning in her eyes. Her claw drew over her throat, and the apprentice fell limp.

"Rosepaw!" A brown tom raced over to the dead apprentice, and Featherpaw ran away, to go fight another worthless WindClan fox-heart.

* * *

"ThunderClan, retreat in victory! We have had our revenge!" Skystar yowled, and all of the ThunderClan cats raced off. Except for Featherpaw, Skystar and Redwing. Featherpaw picked up her dead mother in her jaws and dragged her body back to camp.

Dawnpaw met Featherpaw at the gorse tunnel. "Squirrelstripe!" She yowled. Her eyes grew cold. "Who killed her?" She demanded. "Rosepaw, but now she's dead too." Featherpaw meowed. Dawnpaw nodded, satisfied. "That fox-heart." Dawnpaw growled as she stalked off.

Featherpaw dragged Squirrelstripe further into the clearing. Another cat, Silverwing, lay dead. Frostpaw sat next to his sister. "She's dead." He whispered over and over, not noticing Featherpaw sit beside him until she spoke. "Squirrelstripe is dead too." She meowed quietly. She buried her head in Frostpaw's warm fur, and Frostpaw did the same to her. The pair sat vigil for their lost clanmates until they fell asleep, tails entwined.

* * *

**Am I going too quickly with FeatherxFrost? Oops. - SPOILER ALERT! Hehe, I bet you guessed it anyways.**

**Here's Dark Forest Allegiances.**

* * *

**Leader:** Darkheart: A big black she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Wolffur: beautiful silver she cat with distinctive gray stripes and white tip, sky blue eyes when sunshine shines on her fur, waves of blue might be seen.

**Warriors:** Shademoon: Pure black tom with white patch on chest resembling moon  
Ivyclaw: Dark gray she-cat with long fangs  
Ratwhisker: Yellow tom with black eyes  
Foxstar: A black tom  
Tinylion: Bright Ginger she-cat, very small  
Talonswoop: pale brown tom with green eyes, very bloodthirsty  
Raggedhiss: Dark brown tom, brother to Tinylion and Talonswoop  
Bloodclaw: brown tabby tom with green eyes, named for his violent ways  
Longfang: A tortoiseshell she-cat with long claws and fangs, yellow eyes  
Snowstreak: A white tom with green eyes  
Wingmoon: A dark grey she-cat with grey eyes  
Gingerstripe: A ginger tom with a darker stripe along his spine, green eyes

**Apprentices (Clan cats training in the Dark Forest):** Dawnpaw  
Echopaw  
Mudfeather  
Moonpaw  
Redwing  
Robinwing  
Fernstream  
Harewhisker  
Snowfeather  
Swiftbird  
Briarpaw  
Flamewish  
Rosepaw (Now deceased)  
Molekit

**You'll understand who some of the apprentices are when I post the rest of the Clan Allegiances.**

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I need suggestions.**

**Breezefeather out!**

**New Chapters coming (relatively) soon!**


	7. StarClan's New Recruits

**Hi again everyone! **

**Sorry that this chapter is a little later than usual. You might have to get used to late chapters for the next... Maybe 9 or 10 weeks? There will still be two or more chapters on weekends though! **

**Okay, thanks to those who sent in kits for the story! They're great! I promise to use all of them in coming chapters. Now, I need names for the 'Living StarClan' as I've called it. Plus, It would be AmAzInG if you could send in some new battle moves that StarClan might train their army with!**

**Any other suggestions? Just review or PM me! I'm so glad you've all liked the story so far!**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! **

* * *

"Great job, Featherpaw!" Darkbird called to his daughter as she pinned Moonpaw to the ground. Featherpaw purred. It was only sunrises since Featherpaw had received the ugly scar over her right eye, and already she was back in training. Petalpaw had managed to convince Ravenpelt out of the medicine den after the battle with WindClan and in the Dark Forest.

Moonpaw fell limp for a heartbeat or two, and Featherpaw relaxed a little. But then suddenly, Featherpaw was pinned to the ground instead, held down by silver paws. She sighed, disappointed. "Get off her, Moonpaw." Goldenheart meowed in his deep voice at the other side of the hollow. The silver and white tom obeyed. Featherpaw pulled herself to her paws, shaking the dirt off her red pelt. "Nice one, Moonpaw!" She mewed.

Moonpaw shrugged modestly. "It was easy to throw you off. You're lighter than the kits!" He teased, earning a sharp, playful nip from Rainpaw, his brother. "Don't tease her! Petalpaw was as small as her when she was apprenticed!" He meowed. Moonpaw just laughed. "Petalpaw was WAY bigger than her when she was her age! Besides, I teased her anyway!" He meowed. Rainpaw and Featherpaw rolled their eyes.

Darkbird, Goldenheart and Mousefoot purred at their apprentices. "Come on you three, lets get back to camp." Mousefoot meowed warmly before, with the other mentors, headed back to the camp. Featherpaw, Moonpaw and Rainpaw followed more slowly.

"You know, Dawnpaw's been acting weird lately," Moonpaw mewed, and Rainpaw nodded in agreement. Featherpaw shifted her white paws. "Uh, yeah, maybe shes uh... in love?" She mewed uncertainly. Moonpaw and Rainpaw goggled at her. "You think?" Rainpaw meowed, "If it's me she's mooning over, I'm going for her!" Moonpaw glared at him. Featherpaw rolled her eyes and ran ahead unnoticed, leaving the two brothers to argue.

* * *

Back at camp, Dawnpaw was licking her paw when Rainpaw bowled into her. "Do you want to go hunting?" He meowed hopefully. Dawnpaw glared at him. "Didn't you just get back from battle training?" She half-growled with narrowed eyes. Rainpaw nodded uncertainly. "Well go away then. I'm going on patrol at dusk." She mewed, and went back to licking her paw.

Featherpaw padded over to her, dragging a squirrel. "Want some?" She meowed, "We can share if you like." Dawnpaw narrowed her blue eyes. "If this is some kind of attempt to make me forgive you, forget it. You had no right to follow me there." She hissed. Featherpaw, ears flattened, spat back, "Well, if you don't want me to be your friend, go ahead. Ignore me. Insult me. But remember this: as long as you do, you are no sister of mine." Without another word, she stalked off, hurt. She forced herself to keep her head and tail held high, but all she felt like was curling up in her nest and falling asleep.

Featherpaw sat down with her squirrel. She sighed. Frostpaw noticed her bad mood and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" He meowed softly. Featherpaw mewed, "Can I trust you with a secret?" Frostpaw, taken aback, nodded slowly. "Well then, I'll tell you everything..."

Featherpaw told Frostpaw all her troubles, the Dark Forest, her scar, the battle with WindClan and about Dawnpaw. Frostpaw listened readily, occasionally nodding to acknowledge that he heard her. At the end, he inhaled and meowed, "This is all true? You lied about the scar? It was your fault we battled with WindClan and my sister died?" Featherpaw looked down and nodded. "Every last word. I'm sorry."

Frostpaw sighed. "It's fine. I understand how you feel." he meowed shortly, then padded off. Featherpaw whimpered. Had she just lost a friend?

* * *

Firestreak looked at the StarClan cats. "Cats of StarClan, the Dark Forest is rising once more. I fear that this time, they will be much stronger. We must also train the living in new, more advanced moves. But only a select few, like the Dark Forest does. If the Dark Forest finds out what we're doing, and they find out about our battle moves, all of the clans will be destroyed!"

Cats yowled. Some yowled in agreement, some in anger.  
"We shouldn't train the living like the Dark Forest!"  
"If we train our young like that, we're as bad as them!"

A ginger she-cat with black stripes resembling a tiger's leapt up onto the Talltree with Firestreak. "Firestreak is right! This is the only way. Do you WANT to be destroyed?" she yowled angrily.

The cats were silenced. Tigerstorm was always right. They had to do this.

Firestreak nodded curtly. "Thank you, Tigerstorm. We will choose three cats from each clan to train with us. All of the clans' moves will be combined."

A small grey she-cat leapt up onto the Talltree. "The ShadowClan cats will be Duskbreeze, Leafwhisker and Bumblepaw. Along with the leader, Flowerstar, of course." She meowed.

A brown tabby tom spoke next. "Thistlefang, Honeytail, Mousepaw and Windstar are the WindClan representitives." He announced.

Tigerstorm stepped in front of the cats. "From RiverClan, Spottedstar, Jaggedclaw, Treeleaf and Sweetpaw will go." She called.

Firestreak coughed. "ThunderClan will send Skystar, Birdfeather, Frostpaw and Featherpaw." He finished.

Uneasy murmurs erupted from the StarClan cats below. Blossombreeze called out, "But Featherpaw could destroy us! She is one of the two cats in the forest destined to destroy the clans!" Firestreak spoke out again. "You are correct, Blossombreeze, but remember that the Dark Forest has the other one. We can't risk her following her sister. Cats of StarClan, you are dismissed." He meowed.

* * *

Featherpaw curled up in her nest. It had been a long day, as usual, and she was exhausted. She felt herself drift slowly to sleep...

"Featherpaw..." She was in a strange forest, where the trees were tall and the prey was plentiful. A voice echoed in her ears, whispering her name.

"Featherpaw..." The voice sounded like a thousand cats, but only one. She looked around. Faint outlines of cats began to appear.

"Featherpaw..." Now she could see cats, dozens of them. Their bodies were faint, some fainter than others, but she could make out faces now. She looked around. Frostpaw was sitting next to her, Featherpaw's confusion reflected in his eyes. Birdfeather was to her right, staring at the cats and shaking. And... Was that white cat she could see, Skystar?

"Featherpaw, welcome." A dark ginger tabby like herself padded forward. Featherpaw squinted to try and make out who it was. The cat stalked closer. I recognise her... Featherpaw thought, her heartbeat speeding up.

Finally, the cat stepped in front of her. Featherpaw felt her eyes widen. The cat was... Squirrelstripe!

Featherpaw rushed forward to greet her. She tried to push her muzzle into her pelt as they used to do, but she could feel only a warm mist in the air.

"Hello, Featherpaw. Do not be afraid." Squirelstripe meowed soothingly. Am I dead? Featherpaw wondered, feeling her heart thud in her chest.

"Do not be afraid," Squirrelstripe repeated, "You are not dead. We have come to train you, for the final battle against the Dark Forest."

* * *

Featherpaw woke to Frostpaw prodding her on her chest. "Skystar wants us in his den." He meowed, and sat beside her. She rolled over. "Frostpaw... Are we still friends?" She mewed softly. Frostpaw tilted his head, his blue eyes confused. "Why wouldn't we be? You and Foxpaw are my best friends. Losing you would be like losing my own eye." He meowed, looking into her eyes with adoration reflected between them.

Featherpaw purred. "You're my best friend too, Frostpaw." But secretly, she wished it was more than that.

Skystar was waiting in his den with Birdfeather. He welcomed the two apprentices into his den. _All three of the ThunderClan cats I saw last night... _

Birdfeather took a deep breath. "Was it real?" She asked. Every cat in the den understood, and nodded uncertainly.

Frostpaw inhaled. "Who are the 'Dark Forest' cats we're meant to be battling then?" He meowed, already knowing one of the cats. "Silverwing said that there were cats we couldn't trust in our Clan..."

Featherpaw shook. _Should I tell them about Dawnpaw?_ She asked herself in her head, sharing a glance with Frostpaw. She shook her head. "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on everyone..." She suggested. Dawnpaw's secret was safe for now.

Skystar talked now. "Well, now that we know it's real, I want you three to go to the gathering tomorrow night to see if you can find out any other Dark Forest and cats like us, you know, training with StarClan, from the other clans."

The three other cats in the den nodded "We need a name for our group of StarClan training cats..." Birdfeather suggested, "How about StarClan's Living Cats?" All of the cats shook their heads.

"How about the Living StarClan?" Frostpaw suggested. The cats nodded slowly. "It'll do for now," Skystar concluded. "Now, Featherpaw, Frostpaw, I think Owleye wants you two on his hunting partol." The apprentices padded out of the den.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Am I doing something wrong? I want to hear about it. Ooh, and don't forget to follow and favourite the story if you haven't already, and you like it!**

**Remember to review!**

**Peace out till next chapter!**


	8. Featherpaw's First Gathering

**Hi all!**

**Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for sticking with me this long! Reviews are what make my day. All of you that review constantly, you are awesome, epic people! I can't even begin to say how grateful I am to you!**

**Thanks again to everyone who sent in battle moves and cats for The Living StarClan! More would be nice, though, thats why there's nothing about them in this chapter. I might skip a few moons between this chapter and the next. Here comes the beginning of school yet again for me. Chapters are really quite hard to manage during the week. Weekends are no problem though!**

**This chapter is going to focus mostly on the gathering. There is, however, a bit more that happens, of course :). It might be boring, but I'll leave it up to you to decide on that.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Featherpaw and Frostpaw walked along the marshy, wet shore, two foxlengths away from the lake. Birdfeather, Goldenheart, Mousefoot and Mudfeather walked behind them. Dawnpaw, Moonpaw, Redwing and Owleye were ahead. Skystar stood in front of the whole group, leading them all away from their territory and over to the island.

"We're approaching WindClan territory now," Skystar warned his cats. Featherpaw's eyes widened as she passed the old rabbit burrow and walked straight into the moor. Frostpaw nudged her. "Three foxlengths away from the lake, remember?" He meowed, and Featherpaw bounded to the shore. "This better?" She asked the silver tom, who nodded.

A group of unfamiliar cats stalked a few foxlengths away from them, in the moor "WindClan," Frostpaw mewed. Featherpaw took in the strange scents. They smelt of rabbit, and heather. A she-cat walked up to Frostpaw. "Hi!" She mewed, and Featherpaw unsheathed her claws and fluffed up her fur.

"It's okay, just my friend Mousepaw," Frostpaw whispered in Featherpaw's ear. She nodded. "Uh, hi." She meowed to the mottled brown she-cat. "Hello. My name's Mousepaw. You must be Featherpaw! Frostpaw's told me so much about you!" Mousepaw meowed. Frostpaw looked at his paws, and a smile crept up Featherpaw's face. Maybe he loves me after all... she thought in her head.

The three walked together through the moors, until they came to a strange type of nest. Mousepaw whispered in Featherpaw's ear, "This is the horseplace. We're almost there!" Featherpaw brightened. Her paws felt like they were about to fall off!

Another strange group of cats appeared past the horseplace. They stink of fish! Featherpaw mewed mentally. She wrinkled her nose. "That's RiverClan there. They don't have to go far." Frostpaw mewed in Featherpaw's ear.

After more conversation and discoveries, the three cats finally bounded the last few foxlengths to the island. Frostpaw stepped onto a fallen tree. He steadied himself, and turned around to face Featherpaw. "Come on. It's perfectly safe." He soothed, and the red tabby she-cat cautiously stepped onto the tree-bridge. She took another step, and...

Featherpaw squeaked as she slipped off the tree-bridge and into the shallow water below. Frostpaw rolled his sky-blue eyes and grabbed her scruff. He heaved her up swiftly. Featherpaw. dripping wet, managed a laugh. "That was almost fun!" She mewed, "I reckon I could manage being a RiverClan cat!"

Frostpaw, Featherpaw and Mousepaw crossed the tree-bridge and stepped onto the island. As they pushed through the bracken, Featherpaw's eyes widened. She saw dozens and dozens and dozens of cats. She tried to smell the different clans, but the cats all mingled and telling their separate scents apart was impossible.

Featherpaw was awakened from her thoughts by a cat roughly nudging her forward with their muzzle. "Outta the way! ShadowClan coming through!" A pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat growled, amber eyes flashing. Featherpaw blinked. Apparently, Frostpaw and Mousepaw had already gone into the clearing. "Sorry!" She mewed to the she-cat. The cat strode forward, followed by a tawny brown and white tabby she-cat. Then a grey tabby tom with black stripes marched forward, a small black tom with white paws behind him.

Featherpaw sniffed the air. As she was surrounded by ShadowClan cats, the air around her was filled with their putrid scent. They smelt of crow-food!

She raced forward to get out of the crush of ShadowClan cats. A tortoiseshell she-cat followed her. "Hi," the she-cat said quietly, "My name's Hazelpaw. Want to be friends?" Featherpaw turned around "Hello, I'm Featherpaw, and I'd love to be your friend!" She mewed. Hazelpaw bounced up and down on the spot. "Great! All the cats in my clan don't like me. They think I'm useless just because my father was a kittypet!" She spat. "Who was your mother?" Featherpaw asked. "My mother's Leafwhisker. I hate her for taking my father as a mate!" She mewed, looking down at her paws.

"Let all the Clans gather beneath the full moon for a Gathering!" A leopard spotted brown tom yowled from a tall tree. Frostpaw came and sat beside Featherpaw "That's Spottedstar, RiverClan's leader." He whispered in her ear.

"I will start with RiverClan's news. Firstly, Leafstorm is now expecting Jaggedclaw's kits!" Spottedstar paused for congratulations. "Voletail, one of our elders, has unfortunately died. Littlebird, Puddlestep and Longpelt sat vigil last night. The fish are swimming slowly this Green-leaf, and RiverClan will defend our territory like the ancient LionClan." Spottedstar glared at Flowerstar, ShadowClan's leader, as he spoke."  
Flowerstar stepped forward on the branch then. "ShadowClan is thriving. The prey is running fat and slowly. ShadowClan has nothing else to report." The she-cat meowed sharply, silently daring any cat to ask for more news.

Skystar cleared his throat. "ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Dawnpaw and Featherpaw. We also have made four new warriors, Patchfoot, Nutfrost, Tansyfur and Silverwing. Silverwing and Squirrelstripe, though, have unfortunately joined StarClan in battle." Skystar narrowed his sky blue eyes at Windstar, a blue-grey she-cat.

Finally, Windstar began to yowl. "WindClan also has two new warriors, Wildspirit and Clawfoot. Rosepaw, Greengaze and Furzeleaf passed away in battle with ThunderClan. I must say on defense of all WindClan cats, we did NOT hurt your apprentice! Or go on your territory! You are wrong of accusing us, and we WILL get you back." She warned. ThunderClan growled.

Skystar meowed to all the cats, "Feel free to talk to any cat you wish before we leave. ThunderClan will leave shortly."

Hazelpaw looked at Featherpaw with hurt in her blue eyes. "ShadowClan really hates me! I'm a new apprentice, and Flowerstar didn't even mention it!" She wailed, and Featherpaw put her furry tail around her.

"ShadowClan cats, come here. We shall all go back to camp." Flowerstar yowled. Hazelpaw meowed a goodbye and trotted off to join the other ShadowClan cats, tail drooping.

Featherpaw turned around to see Dawnpaw talking with a large group of cats. Redwing, Moonpaw and Mudfeather were with her. She couldn't make out what they were saying...

"ThunderClan, we're leaving now." Skystar meowed from the tree branch, and leapt down to lead his clan away from the island. Dawnpaw, Redwing, Mudfeather and Moonpaw waved their tails in farewell and broke away from the group of cats, still talking.

Frostpaw padded up to Featherpaw. "Hi again! How was it?" He meowed curiously. Featherpaw nodded. "Good, good." She replied. Frostpaw tilted his head as they walked. "What's on your mind? You're hiding something." He meowed. Featherpaw snapped awake. "Oh, huh? Uh, yeah. Dawnpaw, Redwing, Mudfeather and Moonpaw were talking with a bunch of other cats. I mean, its suspicious! Dawnpaw is a certain Dark Forest cat, Redwing is one of my top suspects, so maybe... maybe Moonpaw and Mudfeather are with the Dark Forest as well?" She revealed. Frostpaw nodded. "I think you're right."

* * *

Frostpaw and Featherpaw arrived back at camp. Ravenpelt rushed up to them. "Bluefrost's expecting!" She meowed, then dashed off to tell the other cats. The two apprentices purred. "More kits! That means more apprentices, and more warriors!" Frostpaw mewed excitedly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Skystar yowled. The cats, most sharing tongues, ran over to the Highledge. "WindClan has revealed that they will have revenge on us for the battle we had with them. We must also plan for battle, and guard camp more heavily, so that WindClan will not destroy us!" He meowed, and the cats yowled, still battle-hungry.

"Also, we have two apprentices quite ready to become warriors. Frostpaw and Foxpaw, step forward please." Skystar mewed. "Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" He continued. Frostpaw, eyes shining, meowed "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Frostshine. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom." Skystar leapt down and placed his muzzle on Frostshine's head.

"Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?" Skystar meowed. Foxpaw nodded. "I do." "Sharpfang, do you agree that Foxpaw deserves to become a warrior?" The brown tabby tom nodded, a gleam in his green eyes. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from now on, you will be known as Foxtail. StarClan honors your cunning and skills." Skystar placed his muzzle on Foxtail's head.

"Foxtail! Frostshine! Foxtail! Frostshine!" The clan cats yowled. The two new warriors' eyes shone with happiness. Featherpaw yowled loudest of all. True, she would miss her friends, but she figured in a few moon's time, she'd receive her own warrior name and title. _Featherfur, maybe? Or even Featherstripe?_

She padded back to her den after congratulating Frostshine and Foxtail. It was now almost sunrise, and Featherpaw felt extremely drowsy. She watched her sister sleep at the other side of the den, and wondered whether their bond would ever mend. She fell slowly to sleep.

* * *

Dawnpaw growled at Rosepaw in the Dark Forest. "There you are, you coward! You killed my mother, then hid in StarClan? You're going to die for real now!" She hissed, and slashed a claw down the she-cat's throat. Rosepaw yowled in pain. Dawnpaw slashed again, and again, creating a puddle of this one cat's blood. Rosepaw faded, giving a final yowl of pain. The blood began to look transparent, and slowly faded too.

Dawnpaw licked her claws. Not her first kill, but her best and greatest one. She would never forgive her for what she did. She was a true Dark Forest warrior now.

* * *

**What do you think should happen next? I wanna hear it! Review, Review, Review! Most ideas will make it to the story! I'm developing writer's block! D:**

**Thanks for reading!  
-Breezefeather 3**


	9. Redwing's Exile

**Hi again everyone! Sorry that this chapter's maybe a bit later than you're used to...**

**Thanks for all your battle moves and cats, and suggestions you sent in! I'll try and use them all, but I can't make any promises...**

**Thanks Starshine1353 for the inspiration for this chapter! I've kinda changed it a bit, but I hope you're happy! I'll try and use all your ideas, again!**

**I think this chapter is my favourite so far! Hopefully this is enough action to satisfy your need for more frequent chapters. Suggestions? GIMME!**

**So... anyone for sending in pairings? FeatherxFrost, possibly DawnxRain... Depends where the story leads me! The story does the writing, not me, I swear!**

**I also need major suggestions. Pretty please?**

**Anywho, here you go! A late chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

Featherpaw licked Frostshine's ear. "Bye, Frostshine!" She purred. He pushed his muzzle into her fur momentarily, purring back at her, then padded out of camp through the gorse tunnel.

Three moons had passed since Featherpaw's first gathering, and things were different. She, Birdfeather, Skystar and Frostshine had been training in StarClan for the whole three moons. Stonekit, Nightkit and Breezekit were now apprentices, and Bluefrost was now heavily pregnant. Moonpaw and Rainpaw had recently had their warrior assessment, and they'd be made warriors any day now.

Featherpaw licked one of her white paws and curled her furry tail around herself. "Featherpaw! Redwing, Darkbird and Skystar want us out in the forest for an assessment! Hurry up!" Dawnpaw growled to her sister. Reluctantly, she got up and made her way over to the gorse tunnel.

"Finally, you're here. Now, this is not your final assessment, but you must still work as hard as you can to pass it. Now go. Bring back fresh-kill." Redwing meowed to Dawnpaw and Featherpaw, who rushed into the tunnel, shortly coming out the other end. Featherpaw raced to one side of the forest. "Hey!" Dawnpaw growled, "That's the side I'm going to use! You go hunt near the WindClan border or something. I'm going here."

Featherpaw just stuck out her tongue. "Only if you can catch me!" She mewed cheekily, and raced to that side of the forest. Dawnpaw tried to chase after her, but her muscles slowed her down, and she couldn't catch her sister.

Featherpaw stopped near a large tree. She sniffed the air, and scented squirrel towards the top of the tree. She clambered up, hoping she wasn't making any noise, and found the branch where the plump squirrel sat. She made her way to the branch below it, and when the squirrel came nearest to her, she swiped at its tail. The squirrel squeaked. Featherpaw slammed the creature against the tree, crushing its skull. Featherpaw purred and made her way down the tree again. She buried her prey, and sniffed the air again.

This time, she caught a faint whiff of water vole near the stream. She ran to it, following its scent until the vole came into view. She flattened her ears and crouched to the ground, making herself as flat as she could. Featherpaw stalked it, taking one careful step after the other. When she was only a foxlength away from it, she pounced, landing on its neck. She bit it repeatedly, blood gushing everywhere. When she was sure the prey was dead, she scratched dirt and dry leaves over it. She would pick it up later.

A bird flew past Featherpaw's head. She swiped at its wings, but the bird swerved away at the last heartbeat, and she missed. She sighed and scented the air once again. This time, she didn't smell squirrel, or vole, or bird, or even mouse. She smelt... blood. Blood and... Fox!

Featherpaw dashed away towards the smell of blood. Was that a third scent on the wind? Her eyes widened. She scented Frostshine near the other scents. She ran even faster. She would do anything for him!

Featherpaw reached the scene. It was even worse than she had feared. Frostshine was pressed against a small tree, shaking. The fox faced him, screaming and yowling. It held up a huge paw, claws unsheathed, and swiped at his muzzle. Featherpaw raged at the fox. How dare it hurt Frostshine! She leapt onto its back, tearing at its auburn fur. The fox turned its head and bit Featherpaw's paw. She yowled in pain and fell off. The fox reached a claw to her face, bearing its sharp teeth.

A new scent reached her nose. "Redwing?" She mewed. Redwing knocked the fox away almost effortlessly. "Yes, it's me, kit." She meowed cruelly. Featherpaw looked into her yellow eyes. Rage and evil burned in them. "Dawnpaw says you know a secret, something possibly vital to the success of the Dark Forest." Redwing hissed. Featherpaw's blue eyes widened. "Yes, I know where and how to get in, and I know that Dawnpaw goes there, and now I know that you do too!" She meowed shakily. The auburn she-cat just laughed. "Ah, so many secrets. I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you, to make sure you don't tell. This stupid fox will be a perfect cover. Goodbye, Featherpaw." Redwing snarled. Fear struck Featherpaw's blue eyes. Redwing raised a paw, thorn-sharp claws slowly unsheathing.

"NO! Stay off Featherpaw, you foxheart!" Frostshine's voice meowed angrily from behind her. "Frostshine!" Featherpaw mewed. Redwing looked up, but she was too late. Frostshine was already leaping at her, claws unsheathed. He pinned her down easily, then picked her up by the scruff and threw her into a thick tree trunk. Redwing slid to the ground, unconscious. Featherpaw brought herself to her paws. "You saved my life!" She whispered, then nudged him with her muzzle. "I love you."  
Frostshine put his muzzle on her head. "I love you too, Featherpaw."

* * *

Featherpaw walked into camp, dragging an unconscious Redwing with her "Skystar!" She yowled through her teeth. She growled when no response came, and dropped Redwing. "Skystar!" She yowled again, louder this time. The white tom came out of his den, staring at the blood-stained group of cats that was Featherpaw, Frostshine and Redwing. He raced over to them.

"Why is my deputy unconscious? Why are you covered in blood?" Skystar meowed frantically. Frostshine glared at him. "Your deputy is a traitor. She is with the Dark Forest!" He yowled, loudly enough for all the cats in camp to hear.

Featherpaw spoke next. "She tried to kill me!" She added. Skystar stared. "Sharpfang, do you think they're telling the truth?" He whispered to the brown tabby tom beside him. He nodded. "Why else would they be covered in blood?" He meowed. Skystar growled and called to some cats who had come into the clearing. "Mousefoot, Blackear, guard Redwing. I have an announcement to make." Skystar leapt up onto the Highledge. Redwing, at that moment gained consciousness once more. She hissed and growled, spat and snarled.

All the cats were already in the clearing. "I have heard news that Redwing, my deputy, is a traitor to her clan!" Skystar spat, leading to Redwing growling. "I was being loyal to the best clan, The Dark Forest! ThunderClan is weak. Featherpaw deserved to die! She knew too much!"

ThunderClan gasped. Skystar glared at her. "For this reason, she shall be exiled from ThunderClan!" The tom announced from the Highledge. The cats in the clearing growled and hissed. Mousefoot and Blackear hissed at Redwing and shoved her into the gorse tunnel. Redwing pushed back, and just when she was about to disappear through the tunnel, she hissed and the cats backed away.

"Indeed I was with the Dark Forest. But there are more cats involved! Oh yes, plenty more. If you let me stay, I'll name them all!" Redwing announced. The cats looked to Skystar, glaring at Redwing from the Highledge. "Redwing cannot be trusted! I believe she will only give us the wrong cats, and betray us to the Dark Forest. She shall leave now!" The white tom yowled, and Redwing was shoved through the gorse tunnel.

"As for the new deputy, I think that Goldenheart would be the wisest choice." Skystar continued, "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Goldenheart."

Goldenheart stepped forward, body calm but his green eyes betraying his excitement. "I accept the position of ThunderClan's deputy!" He exclaimed to the crowd of cats, who cheered and shouted his name. "Goldenheart! Goldenheart! Goldenheart!" Tansyfur cheered the loudest for her father.

Skystar disappeared into his den, leaving the cats in the clearing to congratulate Goldenheart on his new position.

Moonpaw glared at Foxtail. "Wait a heartbeat - I think Foxtail is as evil as her mother!" He growled loudly. Rainpaw mewed in support of his theory. "Foxtail is with the Dark Forest too! She must be!" Tawnypatch joined in. "She's surely got the same darkness in her heart!"

Before long, the whole clan was hissing and growling at Foxtail. Featherpaw and Frostshine looked on in horror. "Stop!" Featherpaw yowled, "Foxtail isn't evil!" But the crowd of cats ignored her completely. "Foxheart - not Foxtail, Foxheart!" A cat spat. The rest of the clan caught on. "Foxheart!"

Foxtail looked at them with hatred burning in her eyes. "Fine then. Call me Foxheart if you want! I'm leaving ThunderClan. I wasn't even aware that Redwing was with the Dark Forest! But you'd never believe me. ThunderClan is no longer my clan!" She scampered out of the Gorse Tunnel.

Frostshine ran after her, tears glistening in his eyes. "Foxtail! No!"

"It's Foxheart now. I'm sorry, Frostshine. Tell Featherpaw that I'll miss her." Foxheart meowed sadly before dashing away forever.

Featherpaw watched Frostshine come back into camp. "Any luck?" She mewed. He sighed. "Foxheart misses you already. That's all she said."

Dawnpaw leapt up onto the Highledge. Usually ThunderClan would protest if any other apprentice did that, but they all had a strange sort of respect for the young she-cat. "ThunderClan is rid of yet another traitor!" She yowled and jumped down again. She padded to the apprentice den, head and tail held high.

Featherpaw followed her. All she felt like doing right now was curling up in her nest to sleep.

* * *

Featherpaw found herself in StarClan's familiar territory as she drifted into a dream. Squirrelstripe greeted her. "Hello, Featherpaw. I'd like to teach you a new battle move today."

Featherpaw purred at her deceased mother. "Alright, Squirrelstripe. Give me all you've got!"

Squirrelstripe nodded, then grabbed for her daughter's head. She managed to get a hold of her, then Featherpaw found her hind paws being swept off the ground, replaced by her belly. She panted. "Nice one!"

Mother and Daughter practiced the battle move until sundown, and they watched the stars grow brighter in the bright, starry sky of StarClan.

* * *

**So Redwing was evil after all! Poor Foxtail. I'm so cruel, I've actually been meaning to get rid of Redwing and Foxtail ever since I started the story... Thanks again Starshine1353 for the idea of the fox to get this chapter started! Muhahahahahahahaha... more mean-ness coming up for the kitties soon! You know what, I might even be mean enough to kill off one of your favourite characters... Depends on my mood at the time, really.**

**Until next time, Warriors, Breezefeather out! ^.^**


	10. Forgotten and Deceased

**Hi again everyone!**

**So it's the weekend again now! Whoop whoop! Hopefully this chapter is intense enough to satisfy your hunger for chapters. **

**Pretty long chapter this time... Hopefully. Also one of the most fun to write for ages!**

**I had writer's block :(. I really need suggestions. So yeah, this wasn't really going to happen in the story until very late in the book, but I guess it just felt like the right time. I NEED SUGGESTION! REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS! ANYTHING FOR SUGGESTIONS!**

**Hehe, yeah. I really need suggestions.**

**Ooh, yes, and a few of you wanted more FeatherxFrost in this chapter. So I gave it to you! One or two wanted DawnxRain, but I'm not really sure about that one yet.**

**Wow. Frostshine has changed. Did you know, at the beginning of the story, Frostshine was going to be a grump like Crowfeather? I guess he loved Featherheart too much to be grumpy.**

**ANYWAY... I really hope you enjoy, review, follow, or even the magic FAVOURITE if you loved it that much. I can barely believe nobody's said a bad word about this story... Wow. Don't hold back if you hate this story, I want to hear EVERYONE'S opinion!**

**Sooo... I won't hold you back any longer now. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Darkwing prodded Featherpaw's belly softly. "Wake up!"  
Featherpaw rolled over. "Huh? It's dawn. I'm not on dawn patrol!" She mewed. Darkbird hissed. "Just get up! It's important!" She reluctantly got onto her feet. "So, what is it then?" She meowed.

"There's a fox loose in the forest! We tracked it's scent back to ShadowClan's border. We think they must have chased it onto our territory!"

Suddenly Featherpaw sat bolt upright. "Okay, I'll be ready to go in a second!" She mewed and started to groom herself. Her father nodded and walked over to wake Dawnpaw.

Once Featherpaw had finished grooming, she bounded out of the den. Darkbird, Owleye, Dustyfur, Dawnpaw and Amberstorm, Dawnpaw's new mentor were waiting at the gorse tunnel. "We're just waiting on Moonpaw now." Dustyfur meowed. At that moment, Moonpaw raced up to them, followed by Rainpaw.

"Rainpaw? You weren't asked to help." Owleye meowed in his deep voice. Rainpaw, panting, replied, "I know, I just thought... maybe I could help with my brother?"

Featherpaw knew the real reason for him wanting to come on this journey. Rainpaw wanted a chance to impress Dawnpaw. He'd been mooning over her for moons.

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes, but Featherpaw noticed a hint of admiration in her eyes. Darkbird nodded. "Sounds alright, I suppose... If he wants to help, we should let him. Rainpaw is just showing loyalty to the clan."

Rainpaw let himself bounce excitedly. "Cool! Let's go then!"

The group of cats rushed through the gorse tunnel and into the forest.

Amberstorm sniffed the ground. "This way!" Her tail pointed in the direction of the lake. Featherpaw had heard that there were ancient tunnels somewhere around the direction her tail was pointed at. According to Rosedrop, it led to WindClan. She wasn't sure if she was being completely truthful though.

The group of cats started to break up. Featherpaw headded towards the shore of the lake. Dawnpaw was a few foxlengths away from her. Featherpaw sprinted ahead and sniffed around what looked like an old badger set. She scented... another cat, a whiff of lavender and... was that fox?

Featherpaw padded carefully inside the set. The scent of fox faded quickly as she progressed. She grew confused. She was sure she'd found the home of the fox, but that didn't explain why the scent was fading.

Although she tried to back out, Featherpaw was blind in these tunnels. Not even the smallest ray of sunlight reached her. She didn't realise she'd gone this far. Is this even a badger set? She wondered.

Soon after she'd had that thought, though, she saw the faintest ray of light ahead of her. She raced toward it, hoping that it led to an exit. When it led only to a cave with no roof, Featherpaw was dumbfounded. The light flooded this large cave, and a river flowed to her right. She tried lapping up the water, to find it was icy cold. A wisp of light appeared in front of her. Featherpaw narrowed her blue eyes to try and make out what it was.

The wisp seemed to look a bit like a cat now... Two cats actually. A black she-cat with yellow eyes and a ginger and white tom. The spirits whispered to each other excitedly. "This is her! This is the one! She will save us!"

More spirits of cats began to appear all around the cave. Featherpaw stared at each one in turn, though they appeared so rapidly that she wasn't sure if she could keep up. "W- Who are you? Why are you here? Why am I here?"

The black she-cat purred. "Hello, young one. My name is Nightwish."

Featherpaw hissed softly. "Why are you here?"

Nightwish blinked. "A terrible fate is coming to StarClan. Our border, where us forgotten cats live, is being taken by The Place Of No Stars. It was foretold in a prophecy. We had to go somewhere, so we came here."

Featherpaw shivered. "What prophecy?" She mewed

Nightwish's eyes clouded over. "The stars will be gone by dawn, but a feather on the breeze will make them bright once more." She rasped in a voice that seemed to belong to a much older cat. Her yellow eyes returned to normal. "We, the forgotten cats of StarClan, are afraid. We know little of what it means, except that the stars are StarClan."

Featherpaw's ears flattened down. She backed away a little. "Is this a nightmare?" She mewed, her voice hardly a whisper. Nightwish looked at her sadly. "Featherpaw, it is neither. No cat can see us except for you, yet you are still awake." She looked at the sky. "More time has passed than you realise, Featherpaw." A new voice spoke, coming from the ginger and white tom. "You have spent the whole day exploring these tunnels. You must not leave this tunnel tonight."

"But how can that be? It didn't feel like a whole day." Featherpaw whispered, mostly to herself. Nightwish purred in amusement. "You have much to learn, young one. When you are with StarClan, days come and go like heartbeats."

Featherpaw pretended to understand. A young-looking white she-cat padded over to her with a nest in her jaws. "For you. It is time you get some sleep." She mewed, her translucent silhouette flickering in the starlight. Featherpaw, too tired to argue, nodded and sat down on her nest with a thump. She lay her head on her paws, curled her tail around her nose and drifted into sleep.

* * *

She woke to bright sunlight beaming down on her. It was morning, and about time she got back to camp.

Nightwish appeared next to her. "The time has come to go, little one. Whitestreak will guide you." She meowed to Featherpaw. She nodded to the white she-cat that had made her nest last night.

"Alright, Nightwish. Come on Featherpaw!" Whitestreak meowed. Featherpaw nodded timidly and followed Whitestreak through the tunnels and out into ThunderClan territory. "I must leave you here, for I can't go further than this point. Goodbye and Good luck." Whitestreak meowed and disappeared.

What in StarClan does she mean by Good Luck? Featherpaw wondered, I don't think I'll need good luck on anything.

As she padded back to camp, Featherpaw wondered what she should say to Skystar when explaining where she'd gone. Something told her that the tunnels should stay a secret.

She rehearsed the scenes in her head. "Featherpaw! Where were you?"

"I was exploring in a HUGE badger set because I smelt fox around it. I didn't find the fox but I found her kits in a chamber, and I managed to kill them." Okay, so not exactly the truth, but not a complete lie either.

Featherpaw pictured what Dawnpaw might have been doing, in her head. _Probably something big and heroic_, She guessed glumly.

* * *

When Featherpaw arrived back at camp, she was greeted by Frostshine knocking her over halfway through the gorse tunnel.

"Featherpaw! You're safe! I was scared the fox got you and when Dawnpaw came back I thought she might have murdered you because she's a Dark Forest cat and that's what they do and then when you didn't even come back at night I was so so scared you'd been killed and..." Frostshine paused, breathless.

"No other cat in camp was as worried about you as me." He continued, slower this time. "Because..."

Featherpaw looked up into his sky blue eyes, her gaze intense. Her heart was beating so hard she felt like it would jump out of her chest at any moment.

"Because I love you..." Frostshine whispered. Featherpaw was speechless for a few awkward heartbeats.

"I love you too, Frostshine."

* * *

"Where in StarClan WERE you?" Skystar exclaimed to Featherpaw in his den. Featherpaw took a deep breath. "Well, there was a hole to a badger set that had fox scent around it, and I, uh, went inside it to explore and it turned out to be pretty big, and, uh, I found a chamber that had fox kits in and I, er, killed them."

Skystar narrowed his blue eyes. "Alright, now the truth. All of it."

Featherpaw looked at her paws. "Okay, so I came across a hole, it looked like it went to a badger set. It turned out to be a network of tunnels. There was fox scent around the area, but it faded as I went further through the tunnels. I tried to get back, but it was pitch-black and I couldn't remember which way I came."

Skystar nodded. "Go on," He meowed.

"So I kept walking and found this huge cave after a while. It had a hole in the roof, and it happened to be night-time, so I figured I'd have to sleep there. So I did, and in the morning I managed to find my way back." Featherpaw finished, scuffling her paws. Okay, so she didn't tell the whole truth, but surely it was good enough?

Skystar sighed. "Featherpaw, I know there's something more to the story, but I suppose if you haven't shared it with me by now, you won't for a long time. Just tell it to whoever you feel comfortable telling. I'm sorry that you do not trust me enough to tell me." He meowed, and waved his tail to dismiss her.

Featherpaw trudged out of the den, head hanging, tail dragging along the dirt. Hopefully, Moonpaw, Rainpaw, Dawnpaw and she would get their warrior names soon. But maybe Featherpaw would have to miss out. Maybe what she'd done wasn't good enough.

Then an idea struck her. _A medicine cat doesn't have to tell a cat everything StarClan had told them... Maybe I can tell Petalpaw or Ravenpelt!_

So Featherpaw raced to the medicine den. "Petalpaw? You in here?" She mewed quietly.

"Featherpaw! You're back!" Petalpaw had emerged from the den and was trotting toward her. "Thank StarClan you are safe!"  
Featherpaw meowed, "Er, yeah, but I need to tell you something." Petalpaw's eyes were suddenly much larger than usual. "Alright... Let's go behind the medicine den first, though."

Once the two she-cats were behind the den, Featherpaw mewed quietly, "Well, I went in some tunnels last night. And I found a cave. But in that cave were... StarClan cats. They called themselves the forgotten ones. Anyway, they gave me a prophecy. It said, 'The stars will be gone by dawn, but a feather on the breeze will make them bright once more.' I wasn't sure what it meant."

Petalpaw's eyes were huge. "Really? Wow, a prophecy! If StarClan gave you a prophecy, you must be really important!" She mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Skystar yowled from the ledge outside his den. Cats raced into the clearing, so so did Petalpaw and Featherpaw.

"Yesterday, four of our apprentices went out to kill a fox. They succeeded, and now three of them are ready to become warriors. Dawnpaw, step forward." Skystar yowled, then leapt off the Highledge.

"I, Skystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Skystar meowed.

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of you life?" Skystar continued. Dawnpaw nodded, a strange glint in her eyes. "I do." She mewed coolly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this day on you will be known as Dawnsky. StarClan honours your courage and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Skystar finished Dawnsky's warrior ceremony.

The same ceremony was repeated for Rainshine and Moonwing.

"... StarClan honours your skills and courage." Skystar finished.

"Hey! What about Featherpaw?" Frostshine yowled angrily. Skystar glared at him. "Featherpaw did not help defeat the fox. She will not be made a warrior today." He said coldly. Then Petalpaw raced up to him.

"Skystar, Featherpaw has chosen to share with me the full story, and I believe that she surely deserves it. She did not help defeat the fox, true, but she did something else, perhaps even much greater." She meowed. Skystar rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. Featherpaw, you will now be known as Featherheart. StarClan honours your skills and ability." He meowed, and walked back to his den.

Even though the Clan was in shock, they still chanted the new warrior's names. "Featherheart! Moonwing! Rainshine! Dawnsky!" They yowled over and over again.

Mudfeather growled. "Featherheart didn't deserve her warrior name! I bet she told Petalpaw a bunch of lies!" She meowed. But no cat seemed to hear her. The cats around her glared at her and continued their cheering.

* * *

Featherheart watched the night become day. It was dawn, and some of the ThunderClan cats were waking and assembling for a dawn patrol.

"Hey, Featherheart, why's the sky red? It looks like the clouds are splattered with blood!" Rainshine called from next to her. Featherheart stared up at the sky again, this time seeing a different picture. Before Rainshine had pointed it out, the dawn had seemed beautiful. Now she was looking more closely, she got a sick feeling in her stomach. Not just because she was hungry.

Featherheart suddenly had an idea of who the 'Dawn' in the prophecy was.

* * *

**I think you all know what the prophecy means! I just thought it would be much more interesting if the cats didn't, though. Hope you liked the romance scene between Featherheart and Frostshine! That part was SO much fun to write ^.^**

**Are you gonna review? Well don't just sit there staring! Write one!**

**That's it... Good kitty. There you go. Write it... Submit it... Come on!**

**Anyway, until next chapter, Toodles!**

**- Breezefeather 3**


	11. Trust No-one

**Hey everyone!**

**Just a short little chapter today. Mainly cause I only got one review last chapter (Thanks for the review, Wolf!) :(!**

**Hopefully, the amount of action in the chapter makes up for the shortness. I'll post the updated allegiances at the end of the chapter though, including ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan!**

**I've got a terrible case of writer's block right now. :( Can you give me a review with a tiny little suggestion to help it ease up? I'd be eternally grateful if you did! Pretty please? *Big Puss-In-Boots eyes***

**Anyway, I'm really glad you all like the story so much! It's hard not to be optimistic all day with your positive feedback! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friends Wildheart and Echofang, who I roleplay with online. **

**Okay, I'm finished droning on now! Here's the actual chapter!**

* * *

Frostshine prodded Featherheart on her belly. "First patrol as a warrior! Come on, Featherheart!" He meowed excitedly, as if it was his first patrol too. Featherheart rolled onto her back and purred. "Morning Frostshine. I'll come soon as I can!" She mewed, and got up to stretch. She looked out of the entrance of the den. It was past sunhigh, and she'd had plenty of sleep after her vigil.

Featherheart padded out of the den, freshly groomed and well rested. Frostshine, her mate, waited outside the den for her. "Come on then, let's go!" He meowed and ran off. Featherheart caught up easily and halted him with her tail. "Wait. I want to show you something." She whispered, then beckoned with her tail in the direction of the tunnels. Frostshine, slightly confused, nodded and waited for his mate to take the lead.

The red tabby she-cat and the silver tom both rushed to the tunnels, where Featherheart signalled for Frostshine to halt. "See this tunnel?" She mewed and pointed her tail at the entrance to the tunnels. Frostshine nodded slowly. "Well, when Dawnsky, Moonwing and Rainshine were busy fighting the fox, I went in here."

Frostshine stared at her in bewilderment. "What? Why?" He wondered out loud. He then smelled the faint scent of fox around the entrance and understood.

"It doesn't matter about that. Anyway, follow me. I know the way, and there's something I think you might need to know." Featherheart meowed and disappeared into the dark, endless tunnels.

Eventually Featherheart and Frostshine arrived in the large cave that the she-cat had been in just yesterday. Her mate glanced in amazement at the walls, carved from the river; the river itself, and the hole in the roof. "Why didn't you tell Skystar about this?" Frostshine whispered. His voice echoed around the walls of the cave. Featherheart stayed silent as wisps of faint light began to appear in the cave.

Nightwish appeared in front of the two young warriors, eyes filled with warmth. "Featherheart, I see you have brought your mate, my kin. Welcome, young Frostshine." The dark she-cat meowed to the cats. Frostshine's blue eyes filled with a mixture of amazement, disbelieving, wonder and confusion. "Your... Your kin?" The silver tom meowed. Nightwish purred. "Yes. Your mother, Amberstorm, was my distant niece. She doesn't know about me, but I have been watching over her, your siblings and you. I know that you have a great destiny, Frostshine. Believe me."

Featherheart blinked. "And according to you, I do too. What in StarClan are our destinies?" She meowed. A sound echoed around the cave, coming from a narrow tunnel across the river. Nightwish vanished, and Featherheart and Frostshine were left alone in the cave.

An auburn cat stumbled out of the tunnel. A cat both Featherheart and Frostshine knew. In fact, their whole clan knew her.

"Foxtail!"

Foxheart, her ribs showing under her fox-coloured fur, bared her teeth, but her green eyes betrayed her longing to rejoin ThunderClan. "Featherpaw, Frostshine, what are you doing here?" She meowed, "Oh, and didn't you listen? I go by the name Foxheart now."

Featherheart rushed over to her, leaping over the river, and pressed her muzzle into her friend's fur. "Why in StarClan did you go? Foxheart, I missed you!" She meowed. Foxheart stiffened and shrugged her off. "We can't be friends. I am with ShadowClan now. They forbid me to befriend ThunderClan cats." Was Foxheart's reply. She emphasized her fact with a snarl.

Featherheart, taken aback, stepped backwards and tumbled into the icy cold water of the river. "But why? I'm friends with Hazelpaw!" She meowed quietly. Foxheart bared her teeth. "Just leave it, Featherpaw. We can't be friends."

"It's Featherheart now, and you still haven't explained herself." Featherheart snarled back. Foxheart rolled her green eyes. "Listen, mousebrain, real friends would've come with me to ShadowClan. Real friends are more loyal to their friends than their clan. You chose ThunderClan, the clan that hates me, over me. I would have come with you if you got exiled. I thought you were true friends. I was a true friend to you. Clearly I was wrong." She meowed, hurt and anger burning in her eyes.

Frostshine bared his teeth. "Any truly loyal cat would stay with their Clan, even if it meant leaving their friends. I thought you were a true friend as well, but at the moment I can see you were just being selfish. If this is the real cat I knew, then you deserve to be exiled. Our whole friendship was a lie." He meowed, hurt.

Foxheart hissed. "I'll make sure to organise a special death for you, Frostshine, when the Dark Forest rises. You have insulted and offended me. Abandon any hope you have of further friendship. You're no friend of mine."

Featherheart noticed the glimmer of longing, lingering in Foxheart's green eyes. And as her gaze turned to Featherheart, there was a flicker of jealousy in her eyes. Was Foxheart jealous of her relationship with Frostshine?

Foxheart flattened her ears. "Next time I catch you in my tunnels, you'll be ripped to shreds, I promise." The auburn cat threatened, and scampered back through the tunnels in ShadowClan territory.

Featherheart hissed after her, tail flicking. To a more mature cat, this was simply the end of a small friendship. But to her, this meant war.

* * *

Dawnsky prowled through the dead trees of the Dark Forest to meet her secret mate, Echoshade, ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. She met the black tom licking his white paws near the dark river in the clearing. She purred a greeting. "Hey, Echoshade."

Echoshade looked up. "Oh, hi Dawnpaw." He mewed casually. Dawnsky rolled her eyes. "It's Dawnsky now. How are you?"

Her mate looked impressed. "A warrior now, eh? I'm just glad I got a chance to learn warrior skills. It's so unfair that I didn't get to become a warrior, just because of my twisted paw!" Echoshade complained, and held up a shriveled paw. Dawnsky threw him a look of pity. "You would have been great as a warrior, and the Dark Forest proved that. I just can't wait till the Dark Forest defeats StarClan once and for all, and you can prove yourself to every other cat!"

Echoshade purred now. "Yes, that day can't be far now. Hey, Dawnsky, I just wanted to tell you, I've noticed lately at the Gatherings you've been mooning over Rainshine. How come? We'll be proper mates really soon."

Dawnsky scuffed him on his ear. "I'm trying to get him to the Dark Forest. Of course I would never choose that furball over you!" She meowed as if it was all a big joke to her. Echoshade rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"Come on, Echoshade!" Wolffur, Echoshade's Dark Forest mentor called from near the Bloodboulder. "Okay, Wolffur! See you later, Dawnsky!" The black tom half limped, half scampered off to the pretty silver she-cat.

* * *

Featherheart looked at the lush forest surrounding her. This part of StarClan was familiar to her, but if she was training with the Living StarClan, where was Squirrelstripe and the others?

"Featherheart..." A soft voice whispered to Featherheart from behind her. She turned, quick as lightning, but there was no cat, no movement, no anything.

"Featherheart..." The voice whispered again. "Featherheart, you are alone in this journey. You will be betrayed by your best friends, your mate, your medicine cats, your whole clan. You will be betrayed by your family, all of your family. Trust no cat. Betrayal lurks behind every tree, in every badger set, everywhere. StarClan cannot help you. Only you and you alone can save the clans. Trust no-one!"

Featherheart whimpered. Was the voice right? Would her own mate betray her? Trust no-one... The whisper echoed in her ears.

"The stars will be gone by dawn, but a feather on the breeze will make then bright once more." The same whisper came again and repeated the prophecy.

"The stars will be gone by dawn, but a feather on the breeze will make them bright once more." This time the whisper was joined by other voices, of toms and she-cats, of elders and kits.

"The stars will be gone by dawn, but a feather on the breeze will make them bright once more!" The noise echoed around invisible walls, filling her ears with the din. Featherheart couldn't stand it anymore. She yowled.

Featherheart opened her eyes, still yowling. Many warriors in the den had woken and were staring at her. She stared right back, her ears flat on her head. She panted and rushed out of the den. As she ran through the gorse tunnel, she looked at the dawn sky. It was usually purple, but it was growing a reddish tinge. Featherheart whimpered. At that moment, she'd never felt more alone.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hopefully you did! Review please! ^.^**

**Anyways, here's the allegiances as promised! Breezefeather OUT!**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Skystar: white tom with sky-blue eyes

**Deputy:** Goldenheart: A gold tom with long claws

**Medicine cat:** Ravenpelt: Mottled black she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes  
(apprentice, Petalpaw)

**Warrors:** Sharpfang: a brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Mudfeather: A fluffy brown she-cat with a white chest, one white ear, green eyes  
Amberstorm: A black she-cat with amber eyes  
Owleye: a white tom with wide green eyes  
Patchfoot: A tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes  
Blackear: A white tom with black ears (apprentice, Breezepaw)  
Mousefoot: A tawny she-cat with wide green eyes  
Dustyfur: An old light gray tom with one torn ear and blue eyes  
Nutfrost: A tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (apprentice, Nightpaw)  
Birdfeather: A fluffy gold she-cat with white paws and leaf green eyes  
Tansyfur: A golden and white tabby she-cat with mismatching eyes  
Whitefoot: A tortoiseshell tom with white paws and yellow eyes  
Darkbird: A fluffy black tom with blue eyes  
Tawnypatch: A fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Silverstripe: A silver tabby she-cat with a dark grey tail-tip and amber eyes  
(apprentice, Stonepaw)  
Frostshine: A silver tabby tom with one white paw and blue eyes  
Dawnsky: A dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Rainshine: A silver tabby tom with amber eyes  
Moonwing: A silver and white tabby tom with green eyes  
Featherheart: A fluffy dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Petalpaw: A white she-cat with silver spots all over her pelt, amber eyes  
Stonepaw: A blue-grey she-cat with silver paws, green eyes  
Breezepaw: A white she-cat with green eyes  
Nightpaw: A black tom with green eyes

**Queens:** Bluefrost: a blue-gray she-cat with one darker gray paw and amber eyes Mate: Goldenheart Kits: Expecting

Kits:

**Elders:** Halfpelt: An old brown tabby tom with clumps of fur falling out, blue eyes  
Rosedrop: A pretty golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** Flowerstar: A pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Robinwing: A tawny brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Blackstripe: A grey tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Echoshade

**Warriors:** Whitenose: A grey tabby tom with a white nose and yellow eyes  
Sparrowflight: A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Goldenfang: A golden tabby tom with darker flecks and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Hazelpaw  
Fernstream: A mottled grey she-cat with green eyes  
Smalltail: A ginger tom with a white chest, stumpy tail and amber eyes  
Willowleaf: A ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Bumblepaw  
Shrewfoot: A smoky grey tom with amber eyes  
Duskbreeze: A dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Stonefall: A brown tabby tom with green eyes and white streaks  
Leafwhisker: A tortoiseshell she-cat with a red tail and green eyes  
Harewhisker: A tawny tabby tom with long whiskers and amber eyes  
Raggedtail: A fluffy blue-grey she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Poppypaw  
Branchtail: A black tom with amber eyes  
Redwing: Dark Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
Foxheart: A dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes

**Apprentices: ** Hazelpaw: A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Echoshade: A black tom with amber eyes and white paws, one twisted  
Bumblepaw: A brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes  
Poppypaw: A mottled grey tom with white ears and blue eyes

**Queens: ** Sunwish: A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Shrewfoot.  
Kits: Yellowkit, Hollykit, Whitekit

Hollowpelt: A white she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Branchtail Kits: expecting

**Kits: ** Yellowkit: A tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes and a white paw  
Hollykit: A smoky grey she-cat with yellow eyes  
Whitekit: A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes and a white mark on her nose

**Elders: ** Ambereye: A white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue one  
Spottedfur: A leopard spotted grey tom with green eyes

* * *

**RIVERCLAN:**

**Leader:** Spottedstar: A leopard spotted brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Frostwhisker: A silver tabby tom with blue eyes and white patches

**Medicine cat:** Ivyspots: A tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes and white streaks

**Warriors: ** Leopardclaw: A leopard spotted brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Brownstripe: A brown tom with a darker stripe down his back and yellow eyes  
Lionfur: A gold she-cat with long hair around her neck and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Sweetpaw  
Jaggedclaw: A black and white tom with long, sharp claws and green eyes  
Silverpetal: A silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Kestralwing: A brown tom with wide green eyes  
Apprentice, Briarpaw  
Sandstripe: A sandy colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Tabbyclaw: A grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, former kittypet  
Greystream: A smoky grey tom with blue eyes, former loner  
Treeleaf: A black she-cat with leaf green eyes and a white ear  
Mistflow: A blue-grey tom with amber eyes  
Mintfoot: A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Snowfeather: A white tom with grey patches and amber eyes  
Swiftbird: A black and white she-cat with long fur and green eyes  
Stormlight: A ginger tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

**Apprentices:** Briarpaw: A brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Sweetpaw: A golden tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Honeypaw: A dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:** Leapfoot: A grey tabby with blue eyes. Mate: Mistflow Kit: Tigerkit

Leafstorm: A brown tabby with amber eyes. Mate: Jaggedclaw  
Kits: expecting

**Kits: ** Tigerkit: A grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and dark stripes

**Elders: ** Littlebird: A small tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes  
Puddlestep: A blue-grey she-cat with green eyes  
Longpelt: A long-haired brown tabby tom with one yellow eye

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** Windstar: A blue-grey she-cat with yellow eyes and silver streaks

**Deputy:** Blueclaw: A blue-grey tom with green eyes and white paws  
Apprentice, Brownpaw

**Medicine cat:** Grasswhisker: A brown tom with light green eyes and a white tail-tip  
Apprentice, Willowpaw

**Warriors:** Thistlefang: A White tom with black feet and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Rosepaw  
Heatherpetal: A golden tabby and white she-cat with wide, green eyes  
Nectarclaw: A light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Flamewish: A ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail-tip  
Apprentice, Birdpaw  
Blacktail: A tortoiseshell tom with a black tail and green eyes  
Apprentice, Berrypaw  
Clawfoot: A ginger she-cat with white marks on one foot and amber eyes  
Honeytail: A gold tom with a white belly and a long tail, green eyes  
Rowanbranch: A light brown she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Mousepaw  
Wildspirit: A mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Willowpaw: A brown tom with darker flecks and blue eyes  
Berrypaw: A blue-grey tom with a white paw and yellow eyes  
Mousepaw: A mottled brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes  
Brownpaw: A white she-cat with a brown foot and tail-tip, blue eyes  
Birdpaw: A dark ginger tabby tom with a white tail-tip and amber eyes

**Queens:** Mottledfang: A mottled grey she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Thistlefang  
Kits: Goldenkit, Branchkit, Molekit

Stripes: A grey tabby with brown eyes, former kittypet. Mate: Nectarclaw  
Kits: Greykit, Brownkit

Lilystream: A tawny brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Honeytail  
Kits: expecting

**Kits: ** Goldenkit: A white she-cat with golden eyes  
Branchkit: A mottled grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Molekit: A long-limbed white tom with black spots and brown eyes  
Greykit: A grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes  
Brownkit: A tawny brown tom with a long tail and green eyes

**Elders: ** Ruffledtail: A large grey tom with chunks of fur falling out


	12. Featherheart's Fire

**Hi everyone,**

**Just a short little chapter to explain a bit more of the prophecy.**

**Alright, once you've read this chapter, I wanna know what you think will happen to Featherheart. Will she be exiled? Will her secret be safe? Will Dawnsky try to kill her? What happens now?**

**Oh, and another thing. Would you guys prefer shorter, more frequent chapters like this one or longer, less frequent ones? Either way's fine with me. **

**I still need more suggestions for the storyline! Thanks a bunch to Starshine1353 for this awesome suggestion! I've added in a bit of my own ideas though, hope you don't mind! Great StarClan, you guys come up with such awesome ideas!**

**So anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Dawnsky led Rainshine through the dead trees and into the huge clearing of the Dark Forest. The tom stared. "Where have you led me, Dawnsky?" He meowed quietly.

A black tom with white paws dashed up to her, one twisted paw held up. He skidded, nudged against Dawnsky and purred loudly. "Hey, Dawnsky" He meowed. Dawnsky stiffened. "Uh, Echoshade..."

Rainshine snarled. "Why is this tom doing this? I'm your mate, not him... Right?" He meowed uncertainly. Echoshade bared his teeth. "Dawnsky's my mate, not yours! Did you think she ACTUALLY liked you? She was just trying to get you here, Mouse-brain!" He growled and leapt onto Rainshine.

"Now look what you've done! He'll never join us now!" Dawnsky fretted through clenched teeth. Echoshade looked at his mate again, this time an evil glint in his eyes. "Which gives me the chance to KILL him! Nobody gets close to my Dawnsky!" He yowled, and teared at Rainshine's throat.

* * *

Rainshine gasped in his sleep, waking Featherheart, who was sleeping next to him. She stared. Dawnsky, who was on his other side, was sheathing and unsheathing her claws rapidly. Suddenly Featherheart realised what was going on. Rainshine's in the Dark Forest!

Featherheart dashed into the medicine den and licked up a few poppy seeds to get her back to sleep again. Almost instantly, she collapsed on the floor of the medicine den and found herself in the Dark Forest when she opened her eyes.

An eerie yowl came from the direction of the clearing. Featherheart raced towards it and found Echoshade ripping at Rainshine's throat. Hissing, she threw herself in harm's way and knocked Echoshade off of his white paws. Dawnsky growled at her.

"You stupid furball! Don't you realize that you'll get killed if you come here?" Featherheart's sister hissed. She blinked. "You stood up for me last time!" She mewed. "You think I'd actually do it again, after you declared war on me?" Dawnsky meowed, tears forming in her blue eyes. "You think I'd stand up for you when you declared me 'not your sister'? You must have bees in your brain! I'd be the one to kill you!"

Featherheart was about to say something when Rainshine let out another wail. Echoshade sneered. "Yeah, kittypet, why would Dawnsky protect you? She's told me ALL about you, Featherheart."

A strange, angry fire grew in Featherheart's soul. She suddenly wanted to destroy her sister, and her stupid mate too. How dare they do this to her!

As if summoned by the fire in her soul, fire began to burn the little, dead grass that was left on the floor of the clearing. Echoshade and Dawnsky's eyes widened in fear, and they stepped back hesitantly. Before long, a ring of fire surrounded Featherheart and Rainshine, and Featherheart didn't even realize it. She just turned to face a dying Rainshine, blood pouring from his wounds.

"I thought she loved me..." Were the tom's last words before his spirit rose from his body. Featherheart looked on in horror. "No, Rainshine! ThunderClan needs you!"

"ThunderClan has my brother. He will do what I would have done. Tell him that I'll miss him." Rainshine meowed and vanished. Featherheart closed her eyes to prevent the tears from dropping down her fur.

* * *

Featherheart woke up on the floor of the medicine den. Already wide awake, she sprinted back to the warrior den, where Rainshine lay, dead and battle-scarred, in his nest. "Rainshine... I wish it was all just a dream!"

Dawnsky woke next to him, the end of her dark ginger fur singed by the fire Featherheart had summoned. A thought struck her mind. _What if the actual fire was real, too?_

Featherheart rushed back to the medicine den, where, sure enough, the fire was blazing on nothing but bare stone. Desperately, she willed the fire to disappear, and slowly it did. She scanned the area for the two medicine cats. A small white and silver cat lay on the ground. Ravenpelt must've gone somewhere else.

She checked on Petalpaw, desperately hoping she was breathing. Sadly, Featherheart found the young she-cat to be dead, the end of her fur blackened from the fire. She stepped back in horror. What had she done?

Ravenpelt padded into the den at that moment. "Featherheart? Is something..." The black she-cat paused when she saw Petalpaw, her apprentice, lying dead on the ground. "Petalpaw!"

Ravenpelt trembled a bit, then looked back at Featherheart, hatred and anger burning in her amber eyes. "What have you done? Why have you killed her?" The medicine cat hissed. Featherheart stepped back, but tripped over a dip in the ground and ended up on the floor. "I... didn't -"

The black she-cat sat back down again, head dropping. "I've received warnings about you from StarClan... They said you were dangerous, and could destroy the clans. I tried to think of reasons why not, but now I see they were right all along. You will destroy the clans. But why Petalpaw?" Ravenpelt mewed sadly, her voice trembling and shaking. Featherheart shrank back through the exit out into the clearing. _What have I done?_

_And how, and why, do I have this curse?_

* * *

**Do you like the idea of Featherheart having the ability to summon fire? I'll just delete this chapter if you don't. After all, I don't wanna lose fans!**

**Don't forget to review! Preferably with a suggestion please!**

**Thanks for reading. Breezefeather out!**


	13. Alone and Afraid

**Hey again everyone!**

**Just a short little chapter today. I really tried to do a bigger one, but this chapter was REALLY hard to write. And when I say REALLY, I mean it.**

**I hope you like where this story's heading! I know it's the path that's most appealing to me, but my opinion doesn't really matter when I'm writing a story like this. And to tell you the truth, I can't decide whether Featherheart should:  
a) Stay a Loner/Rogue for a while**

**b) Return to ThunderClan because the new leader, Goldenheart/Goldenstar, lets her**

**c) Find other rogues/loners and kind of ally with them (if you know what I mean)**

**I just can't decide myself! Oh, and whichever one you choose, YOU MUST REVIEW OR PM WITH IT! I COMMAND YOU! PLEASE!**

**It would also be EXTREMELY useful if you'd, you know, give a suggestion to go with it. You know the drill!**

**But anyway... I could rave on all day, but you don't wanna hear it, trust me. I'd go completely off-subject.**

**EnJoY!**

**(Oh and BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my BEST FRIENDS EVER, Monique and Rebecca. They're only just started reading Warriors. They're also twins, btw. Hope you don't mind, if you're reading this!)**

* * *

Moonwing looked at Ravenpelt in shock. "You... You mean Featherheart..." The tom stuttered. The medicine cat nodded gravely, giving a nervous glance to Featherheart, who was sitting, head drooping, a few foxlengths away.

Now the whole clan knew about Petalpaw's death, and they knew that Featherheart killed her. Luckily, Ravenpelt hadn't told ThunderClan about the fire in her heart. But the clan would still hate her, and for good reason. Featherheart felt ill.

Dawnsky glared at her sister. "Why did you keep your fire a secret? Why did you kill Petalpaw?" She hissed, her eyes shining. But Featherheart knew they weren't shining from tears for Petalpaw. No, they were shining because this could be her chance to exile her sister, her enemy, from ThunderClan. Featherheart's heart sunk lower. Not even StarClan could save her now.

The leader of ThunderClan leapt up on the Highledge, his eyes dark and filled with hate. "Cats of ThunderClan, I'm sure every one of you has heard of Petalpaw's murder-" He spat the word. "- Earlier this morning. And I can assure you that action will be taken against it. Featherheart is the murderer!"

Rather than surprised mews from the cats in the clearing, a loud hiss erupted from them. Featherheart shrunk back as the cats surrounding her moved away to reveal her, the guilty cat. Silverstripe, Petalpaw's mother, hissed the loudest. "You killed my kit! Traitor!"

Skystar gave a glare that hushed the angry cats. "After much consideration, I have decided that Featherheart shall be exiled from our clan!" He yowled decisively. A yowl of agreement and approval was voiced by ThunderClan.

Now Dawnsky leapt on the rock to join Skystar, earning a few glares from the cats. "And I know how she murdered Petalpaw!" She meowed loudly. This time, instead of anger, surprise filled the meows from ThunderClan. "Featherheart has a special power. She can summon and control fire! She used that to kill poor Petalpaw!"

Featherheart stared up at her. Please let the clan think she's lying!

Skystar snorted. "Nonsense! No cat can control fire!" He meowed, and, glaring, Dawnsky clambered down the ledge. Skystar followed. The cats in the clearing scattered into either their dens or into a patrol, which Dustyfur was leading.

Only Dawnsky, Skystar and Featherheart were left in the clearing. Skystar trotted up to Featherheart, snarling. "Get out of ThunderClan, you foxheart. You don't belong here, not anymore."

Anger burned in Featherheart's veins. She felt her face go hot, and she felt as if her fur was burning off. Her conscience was blocked off by a sort of fire in her mind, burning away her sense. She unsheathed her claws.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You've hated me ever since I was born. You've been looking for reasons to exile me ever since." Featherheart snarled. She felt her tail burst into pure flame, but the fire in her mind welcomed it.

Skystar shrunk down. "Featherheart- Listen. I-"

Featherheart's entire pelt burst into flame. It was as if all her fur had been replaced by fire.

"You foxheart! You know it's not true. I don't know why you hate me so much, but believe it or not, Petalpaw's death was NOT my fault! You know that! I can tell!" Featherheart hissed.

"I - Featherheart!" Skystar exclaimed as the she-cat, her pelt in flames, leapt at the white tom. Her claws sank into flesh, which she tore like it were weaker than a leaf in leaf-bare. Skystar opened his mouth to yowl in agony, but flames consumed him before he had the chance. Before long, his fur was as black as a raven's wing and he took his last breath.

Featherheart's flames turned back into her own fur. She stared at what she'd done. She knew what had happened. She knew what she'd done, but when she was doing it, she herself felt like merely a onlooker, watching herself kill her leader.

Her gaze followed the smoke in the sky until she saw her sister, Dawnsky. Her eyes were gleaming with... was that fear? Dawnsky stepped back. Featherheart wished she could do the same. For the first time ever, she felt afraid of herself.

Her head shaking in horror, she padded backwards, then scampered through the gorse tunnel. True, Skystar wasn't around anymore to uphold her exile, but now she truly felt like she should be exiled.

Featherheart dashed through the forest, her long pelt blowing in every direction in the strong leaf-fall winds. She took a look at her camp, then rushed even faster off to the tunnels. She didn't think about Foxheart chasing her out, but only of the awful sense of aloneness.

She found her way through the tunnels easily, avoiding every dead end as it it were broad daylight even in the tunnels. Finally she came to the cave she knew so well. Surprisingly, her nest from when she'd first came was still there. She curled up inside it, but was too afraid to close her blue eyes and fall asleep. Too afraid of the fire that might consume her. Too afraid... of herself.

Nightwish appeared in front of her, like it did every time she stepped into the cave. She gave a sad look at the young red she-cat, then disappeared. Featherheart let out a whimper, and eventually rested her head on her paws and went to sleep.

* * *

Featherheart woke to Frostshine prodding her belly like he did every morning, and for a heartbeat she felt like she was still in her own cosy nest, still in the ThunderClan warrior den. Then she opened her eyes and remembered. "Frostshine?"

Frostshine looked at her, worry flashing in his eyes. "Featherheart... It's really you! I heard about your... exile." He meowed, urgency in his voice. Featherheart nodded, feeling the same pain, regret and fear that she had just that morning. She noticed it was only dusk.

"Well, if you're the cat I know, there's a much better reason for this than what I've heard." Frostshine mewed. Featherheart nodded gravely. "We'll have to start at last night..."

So Featherheart started from the beginning. She told her mate of Rainshine's death, of her fire, of the Dark Forest's plans. She explained about Petalpaw's death back in camp, and how Ravenpelt had actually known everything about her power, right from the start. She spoke of Ravenpelt spreading the word of Petalpaw's 'murder', and her exile. Finally, she told Frostshine about how her strange fire had killed Skystar, then finally up to present. Frostshine blinked in pity, and a part confusion. "How I wish I wasn't on that border patrol in the morning. I wish I could have helped you." He mewed.

Featherheart looked at the cold stone ground. "I wish you could have been as well. Who did you hear the news from?" She asked. Frostshine gulped. "Actually, I heard it from Dawnsky. She told me the whole story, but I think she added extra bits in. I guess she was trying to turn me against you." He meowed quietly. He looked at the sky, stars appearing.

Featherheart followed his gaze. "It's getting dark," She remarked. "And it would take too long for you to get back to camp. Why not stay the night with me?" She asked the last bit more quietly, because she was afraid he would say no. But to her surprise, Frostshine nodded. "Anything for you. I wish you'd never left." He meowed passionately. Featherheart, for the first time that day, purred softly. "There's room in the nest for two."

So Frostshine curled up in the nest the Featherheart lay in, and they fell asleep, heads together in a frozen, affectionate nudge.

* * *

**Wow... that chapter didn't go completely as planned... Ah well, maybe you'll like it more!**

**Ooh yeah, and do you think Featherheart should have kits? How many? What description? We need more kits. I mean seriously.**

**But until next chapter, Breezefeather OUT!**


	14. Life as a Rogue

**Hey again everyone!**

**Just a filler chapter here. Thanks for all your reviews! All of them that I've read have voted for Featherheart to stay a rogue, and many say Frostshine should go with her. Also, about the kits. I've decided on names and descriptions for the future, mostly based on what you guys want! I hope you'll like them when they come!**

**Also, I'd like to thank all the people who have favourited and/or followed me or this story! It really means a lot to me. It motivates me. And waking up in the morning to emails saying 'New Review' is a really nice waking :)**

**Still accepting suggestions, everyone! I want to hear them ALL! Am I going in the wrong direction for this story? A lot of things have changed from my original plan to match what you want to happen. Frostshine was going to be grumpy, Dawnsky wasn't going to be this evil, and Featherheart was never originally going to even have her power, or get exiled. Wow...**

**Still, hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Featherheart awoke the next morning not by Frostshine prodding her belly as usual, but by the scent of freshly killed vole. Eyes bleary, she got up to stretch. For a moment, she forgot where she was, then remembered her exile with a pang. Frostshine was sitting in front of her, pushing the vole she smelt toward her. Featherheart blinked in affection and appreciation.

Frostshine purred. "I hunted for you, Featherheart. I didn't think you'd be too welcome on ThunderClan territory after... you know... your exile." He meowed, his last few words awkwardly. Featherheart started to purr now. "Thanks, Frostshine. Have you eaten yet? I can't eat this if you haven't had your fill." She asked. Her mate nodded. "Don't worry, I had a fat mouse while I was hunting."

Featherheart blinked in surprise. "But... Isn't it part of the warrior code that you have to feed your clan first?" She meowed. Frostshine curled his tail in amusement. "Did you really expect me to go back to ThunderClan after your exile? I couldn't bear to leave you, Featherheart. I really couldn't." The silver tom meowed, affection glowing in his eyes.

Suddenly, Featherheart felt a sharp pain in her belly. It felt as though some cat were kicking her, but from the inside. She winced. Frostshine looked at her in alarm. "Featherheart! Are you alright?" He meowed. His mate nodded. The pain had gone away now.

Frostshine sniffed at her belly. His eyes widened as his nose detected a lump that appeared and disappeared rapidly. "Featherheart... Has it been hard to run lately? I think I know what's going on."

The red she-cat tilted her head in confusion. "Actually, now that I think about it, it has been hard. Why do you ask?" Featherheart mewed. Frostshine's eyes shone. "Featherheart... you're expecting my kits."

Featherheart blinked and looked at her belly. Now that it was pointed out, it was the most obvious thing ever. She noticed how much more plump she was than when she was an apprentice, and she knew it wasn't because of the amount of fresh-kill she'd been eating. Yes, she was indeed pregnant with her mate's kits. Her eyes glowed.

Frostshine padded toward the entrance of the cave. "Well, if this place is going to be our kits' home, we'll need more, bigger nests. I'm going to go make some." He mewed. Featherheart immediately got up. "I'll help." She meowed. Frostshine shook his head fiercely. "No! You have kits in your belly. Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."

Featherheart rolled her blue eyes. "The kits will be fine as long as we guard them. No cat would dare attack a pregnant she-cat." She meowed, and her mate finally gave in. "Fine," He replied, "But be careful!"

So the two mates padded out of the tunnel, occasionally stopping for Featherheart when her belly hurt. They made it out into the fresh daylight.

"Alright, I'll go look near the shore of the lake. You go look closer to camp." Featherheart meowed to Frostshine, who nodded. He nudged her. "Just be careful, Featherheart." He whispered before dashing away to look for nest materials.

Featherheart padded toward the lake. She found dry reeds near the edge of the lake. which she picked up in her mouth to take back to the cave. She noticed the waterline had receded at least a tail-length since leaf-green. "Looks like a drought coming up," She murmured to herself through the reeds.

"Yes, I think so, Featherheart." A familiar voice meowed from the other side of the ShadowClan border. She looked up in alarm. Out of the bushes stepped a tortoiseshell she-cat, a very small one at that. "Hazelpaw!"

Hazelpaw nodded. "Yes, that's me. In case you're wondering, I left ShadowClan. It's alright for me to step over the border." She meowed. Featherheart was astonished. "I was exiled from ThunderClan. I... I'll explain later." She replied, "Why did you leave ShadowClan?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes filled with hurt. "Bumblefur, who's actually a lot younger than me, was just made a warrior... before me." Hazelpaw choked on her words. She seemed close to crying. Featherheart nudged her friend comfortingly, but Hazelpaw shook her off. "Well, why's a pregnant cat like you out here?"

Featherheart blinked in surprise. Is it really that obvious that I'm expecting kits? She wondered. "I'm collecting bedding for my kits when they come." She meowed. Hazelpaw nodded. "Alright. Would you like some help?" She offered, and Featherheart nodded gratefully.

* * *

Soon it was sunhigh, and the time came for Hazelpaw and Featherheart to go back to the tunnels. "I've never heard of these tunnels before... I can't wait to see them!" Hazelpaw meowed.

"Well, it's not long now." Featherheart replied. There was an awkward silence between the two she-cats for a few heartbeats.

"Um, Featherheart..." Hazelpaw mewed, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you exiled from ThunderClan?" She seemed concerned, even a little bit afraid.

"Can you keep a secret?" Featherheart asked Hazelpaw, who nodded. Featherheart took a deep breath. "Well, I... I have a sort of power. I can control fire."

Hazelpaw looked astonished, but nodded for Featherheart to go on.

"Well, this fire of mine... It killed Petalpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. On accident of course," Featherheart added, seeing Hazelpaw's nervous glance. "And Ravenpelt, our medicine cat, told Skystar exiled me, then... Well, my fire took control of my body and killed him. I could have gone back then, but I was too guilty at the moment. I still am now."

Hazelpaw gulped. "It.. it's all true?" She mewed. Featherheart nodded gravely.

As the two cats looked around, they found themselves at the entrance to the caves. Frostshine was waiting for them. "Featherheart? Who's this?" He meowed, fur standing on end. Hazelpaw blushed under her fur.

"This is my friend from ShadowClan, Hazelpaw. She left her clan though, like us. She helped me collect bedding." Featherheart explained to her mate. Frostshine nodded, his fur starting to flatten but his eyes till narrowed.

Hazelpaw dropped the bedding in her jaws. "Well, I suppose I'd better go find a den and a nest for myself. Pleasure talking to you, Featherheart." She meowed. Featherheart leapt in front of her. "Hey, it's alright! You can stay with us." She meowed, with a glance at her mate. He nodded, eyes still narrowed a bit. Hazelpaw purred. "I'd love to. It just seemed rude to assume you'd let me stay."

Frostshine stepped forward now. "Just stay away from Featherheart." He growled. "If you so much as touch her, you'll have me to answer to. She's expecting kits, you know." Featherheart detected a glint of pride in his eyes. "There's no need to be so protective, Frostshine. Hazelpaw won't hurt me or the kits, don't you worry." She meowed, nudging her mate with her muzzle. Frostshine relaxed a little and beckoned for the she-cats to follow him though the tunnels. The cats picked up their bedding and went.

"Whoa!" Hazelpaw exclaimed as she stepped inside the cave, the stars glimmering through the hole in the roof.

"Come on, let's make some nests." Frostshine mewed, and started to gather up materials and craft them into a nest. Featherheart and Hazelpaw did the same.

After many, many heartbeats, there were three cozy nests, a small one for Hazelpaw's small body, a larger one for Frostshine's muscly body, and a nice big one for Featherheart and her coming kits. The three cats then curled up in their nests and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Featherheart opened her eyes and found herself in a lush forest, the same one that she used to visit for the Living StarClan. A starry, almost transparent tom appeared in front of her. He was the ugliest cat Featherheart had ever seen. Perhaps long, long ago, he had been average, but this silver tabby tom showed no signs of beauty now. Huge clumps of fur were falling out, showing large pink battle-scars. He only had one eye, and both ears were torn to shreds. And to top it all off, his right forepaw was so twisted that one could doubt it even WAS a paw.

"Greetings, Featherheart. My name is Scarface. You have a great destiny." The old tom rasped in a voice that was almost as ugly as the tom himself.

Featherheart rolled her eyes. "So you say. But a lot of cats say that, and so far I don't think it is true." She meowed scornfully. Scarface glared at her. "Do not interrupt, kit!" Featherheart flattened her ears. She hated being called kit.

Scarface continued. "You must build up a clan, one strong enough to survive in the harshest leaf-bare and through the toughest battle, but whose cats are kind, good and humble as the smallest kit. Only they, lead by you, can defeat the darkness that will consume the forest."

Featherheart stared at the ugly tom. Surely she couldn't lead a clan?

The ugly tom's one good eye clouded over. "Only the raging fire can light up the darkness that will cloak the whole forest." Scarface rasped again, before disappearing.

Featherheart was left alone to ponder on Scarface's words. "Not another prophecy!" She groaned to herself. She couldn't build a clan. She just couldn't.

* * *

**So... what happens now? I kinda have a rough idea, but any side-plots you can suggest would be great!**

**Yeah... I don't have much more to say. So, until next chapter, see ya!**

**-Breezefeather**


	15. FireClan's birth

**Hello again Reader! **

**Now, my favourite chapter so far. A lot of you have been impatient for the kits, and even I was. So they are born first thing!**

**I was also really looking forward to writing about Featherheart's new clan, so I did! A very long chapter today, actually.**

**Now, I need other rogues, loners and kittypets for the clan. Suggest a few, along with warrior names! It would be brilliant of you if you could!**

**I just hope you like the story, in conclusion. Favourite, follow and review if you did! I live off them! **

**Ooh, and a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS. I OWN MY OCS, THE NEW CLAN AND THE IDEA FOR THIS SPECIFIC STORY, BUT NOT WARRIOR KITTIES. I'M SORRY.**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Come on Featherheart... You can do it!" Frostshine meowed desperately.

Moons had passed since Featherheart's prophecy was told, and Hazelpaw had joined the two former ThunderClan cats. They still lived in the tunnels, safe from foxes, badgers and other cats, at least until the kits were six moons old.

The first kit's head began to appear next to a small puddle of blood, and with a final push, A fluffy black-and-white she-kit was born. Hazelpaw drew her tail around the kit and began to lick until a small, squeaky mew came from the tiny kit.

"Great job, Featherheart, just two more to go!" Frostshine meowed again, pushing his muzzle into his mate's dark ginger fur. The next kit to come was a silver tabby tom with a white chest. Almost immediately after Frostshine started licking the kit, he yowled loudly. "You screech like an eagle, my little tom-kit."

Finally, a scrap of fluffy white fur with grey patches on it's tail, paws and face. Featherheart knew this was the last kit, and started licking the she-kit, purring.

Frostshine sighed. "What will we name them?" He asked Featherheart. "I think this one should be Eaglekit. He sounds like an eagle!" He nudged the silver tabby tom forward. He gave another screech. Featherheart purred harder and nodded. "Eaglekit. I like it."

"I think Hollykit's a nice name for this one." Hazelpaw put in and angled her tail at the black and white she-kit. Frostshine and Featherheart glanced at each other and nodded. Featherheart went back to licking the third kit. After heartbeats of silence, Featherheart stopped purring. "Frostshine... I think she's dead."

Frostshine bent down and looked at the white and grey kit. Suddenly the kit's eyes flew open and she mewled weakly. Her eyes were amber.

"Thank StarClan! Her eyes opened early." Featherheart remarked, "How about Mistkit for her?" Frostshine nodded and Hazelpaw shrugged. "Eaglekit, Hollykit and Mistkit. I like it." Frostshine meowed, raw affection revealed in his soft voice. Featherheart swept her kits closer to her belly, and the three suckled hungrily. Frostshine sighed. "They're adorable," He mewed, "I'm so proud of you!"

Mistkit broke away from Hollykit, Eaglekit and Featherheart. She tried dragging herself over to Frostshine, who was watching her from the side. Making a final grasp for her father with her forepaws, she reached him and gave a triumphant mew. Frostshine purred loudly and slowly. Mistkit looked up at him with her already open amber eyes. Featherheart noticed that she was by far the smallest of all three of her cats.

Mistkit closed her eyes tightly and tried purring. When she achieved it, she just purred louder and louder. Eaglekit looked up and screeched again, before purring himself. Hollykit lashed her tail. "They'll be healthy and playful kits, Featherheart. Better than some kits I've seen, that's for sure. When Sparrowflight had her kits, all but one died. She had four of them at first!" Hazelpaw remarked.

All of the cats went back to their nests and slept sound, dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Featherheart woke to find that all three of her kits were gone. She quickly got to her paws and sniffed around. All of their scent trails led to a tunnel which Featherheart had never been through. Her mind flooded with images of her three newborn kits wandering forever in the dark tunnels.

Instinctively, she padded into the tunnels. Darkness enclosed her quickly, and soon her eyes couldn't see a thing. Panicking, she turned around, but just as she was about to run back, she remembered the picture of her kits in the darkness, and knew she had to go on.

But it's too dark, she told herself. Come on! Think, Featherheart, think!

Then Featherheart had an idea. In her mind, she pictured a flaming tail. She concentrated on setting her tail alight. Soon the space around her was illuminated. When Featherheart turned to look at her tail, she saw the tail of it flaming, the base of the fire light blue. As if the fire had given her strength and hope, she charged forward through the tunnels.

These tunnels, Featherheart found, were easy to find her way through. There was hardly a turn, and no forked paths either. Soon she found herself in broad daylight. She blinked. In front of her was a vast moor. There wasn't a tree to be found, but many rabbit holes and few rabbits dashing every which way.

WindClan territory, Featherheart thought. She scented the air. There was an almost fresh scent leading over a tall hill, which she followed. As she moved further, she thought she smelled a familiar scent. "My kits!"

She dashed forward, keeping her nose to the ground at all times. The scents grew much stronger, and every step she took she went a tiny bit faster.

Suddenly, Featherheart heard a low growl just in front of her. She looked up slowly to see a a huge blue-grey tom standing there, his lips curled in a snarl.

"What's a filthy rogue like you doing on WindClan territory, eh?" The tom hissed. Featherheart lifted her tail a little bit higher, the tip of it flicking from side to side. "My kits came along here! Give me my kits back!" She hissed back.

The cat growled. "Yeah, right. Kits came along here, but none of them looked like you. We'll see what Windstar has to say about you!"

He picked up Featherheart's small body in powerful jaws by the scruff, causing her to growl. The tom just trotted on, muscles rippling under his blue-grey fur.

After moving over a few more tall hills, he dropped Featherheart in the middle of a large dip in the hills. Another blue-grey she-cat, much smaller than the tom who had taken her here, stalked up to her. She recognised the cat as Windstar. She bared her teeth.

Windstar rolled her eyes. "Well well well, if it isn't Featherheart, rogue of ThunderClan!" She sneered.

Featherheart hissed, "Give me back my kits!" Windstar glared at her boredly. "Mottledfang, come see this rogue. She claims the kits we found earlier are hers." She meowed, not taking her eyes off Featherheart.

A mottled grey she-cat padded over to her, a long line of kits following her. At the back of that group were indeed, Hollykit, Eaglekit and Mistkit. Her three kits mewled excitedly. Another cat, a grey tabby she-cat, followed behind them, keeping the kits away from their mother. A mottled grey she-kit with amber eyes stayed with the group of excited kits, mewing words that were surely not understandable to any cat. Apparently Eaglekit understood her though, because he chatted to her right back, so fast that Featherheart didn't understand.

Mottledfang looked warily at Featherheart, who was staring at her kits, who were right there but somehow out of reach.

"I would think they're hers, judging by the way they look at each other." The old queen meowed, her voice emotionless.

Windstar bared her teeth. "Either way, she's going to be kept prisoner. She's a rogue, no other way to deal with them." She meowed, "Blueclaw, take them to the small rabbit burrow and guard it. They are now prisoners."

The huge tom that took Featherheart to this camp nodded, snarled and took Featherheart to a small rabbit burrow. "Please... I want my kits with me." She mewed desperately. Blueclaw's eyes softened. "Fine. I'll ask the queens to bring them over."

Featherheart's only response was to lie down on the cold dried mud ground. A few heartbeats later, a tawny brown she-cat, heavily pregnant, came to the den with her three kits, Hollykit, Eaglekit and Mistkit. There was also the same mottled grey she-kit that had been chatting to Eaglekit earlier with them.

"Hello," The tawny she-cat murmured. "I'm Lilystream. I came to bring your kits back. Oh yes, and this is Branchkit," Lilystream added and nudged forward the grey she-kit. "She's made great friends with Eaglekit. She doesn't want to go back to her mother and siblings. She says they're mean to her."

Featherheart purred. "Hello Branchkit. You can stay here with Eaglekit if you wish. I don't mind." She said. Eaglekit sat down in front of his mother, eyes shining. "Branchkit taught us to talk! She's fun!" Her loudest kit meowed. Branchkit purred. "Hello! You seem nice." She mewled to Featherheart.

Suddenly, the camp was filled with one cat's voice, a battle cry. "RiverClan attack!"  
All too soon, the scent of blood and the sound of yowls of pain reached Featherheart and the kits. Lilystream rushed out of the burrow. The four kits flattened their ears and moved closer to Featherheart. This may be the opportunity to escape!

Featherheart jumped up. "Alright kits, I know how we can get out of here now. Follow me, and stay hidden." So the five cats padded quietly out of the rabbit burrow and crept along the camp, unseen by the fighting cats. Until a familiar mottled brown she-cat leapt in front of them. "Featherheart! It's really you!" Mousepelt meowed.

Featherheart nodded. "Yes. I've had kits. I need to escape!" Branchkit looked at Mousepelt, her half-sister, then at Eaglekit. "I'm going too." The kit decided, and Mousepelt sighed. "I can't let you go by yourself. I'll come as well." She meowed after a few long heartbeats of silent thinking.

Too tired to argue, Featherheart just blinked in appreciation and started stalking out of camp again, the cats following her. They finally found their way out of camp and dashed away through the moor.

"This way... Almost there!" Featherheart panted. Mistkit sighed heavily and fainted. Mousepelt picked her up by the scruff of the neck and kept running. They came to the hole to the tunnel and Featherheart stepped inside it.

"Momma, I'm tired!" Eaglekit cried. Featherheart sighed and picked him up by his scruff. Hollykit just dashed ahead.

"But how will we see in these tunnels? Mousepelt mewed, worried. "I can summon fire." Featherheart meowed simply. She was sick of explaining it to every cat she met. "Okay." Her friend replied. She blinked. Most cats questioned that fact. A fire lit at the end of Featherheart's tail and guided the cats.

After a while the cats all stepped into the cave. "Frostshine?" Featherheart mewed. There was no reply. She sighed. "Must've gone to look for us in some other tunnel." She decided. Mousepelt stepped out from behind her. "So you live here?" She asked her friend, who nodded. "Okay."

"Featherheart! Mousepelt! Hollykit, Eaglekit, Mistkit! And who's this?" Frostshine's voice came from a tunnel on the opposite side of the cave. Sure enough, Featherheart's mate stepped out of the tunnel, along with two white toms, a light brown tabby she-cat and a black she-cat. All of the cats stared. Hazelpaw also stepped out of the tunnels. "Featherheart!"

"These are some other rogues like us who live in the tunnels too!" Frostshine meowed. The larger white tom stepped forward. "Yes. We used to be from RiverClan. My name is Icicle. My brother here -" He pointed his tail to the smaller white tom "- is Fang."

The brown tabby she-cat stepped forward now. "My name is Meadow." She meowed. Finally the black she-cat meowed, "And I am Midnight."

Featherheart nodded to the strangers. "My name is Featherheart. This is Frostshine, Hazelpaw, Mousepelt, Hollykit, Eaglekit and Mistkit." She meowed steadily, pointing to each cat in turn as she said their names. The kits waved their tails and Hollykit even pounced unsteadily on Fang's tail. He growled and drew it back. Hollykit crept back.

Featherheart took a deep breath. "Everyone, I didn't tell you this earlier, but I had a prophecy from StarClan a few moons ago," She meowed, "A tom, Scarface, told me to build a new clan. Now I know I must do that."

All of the cats stared at her. Featherheart swept her gaze over each one of them, her eyes not betraying her fear. "Cats," She continued, "Welcome to FireClan."

* * *

**.O. I know what you're thinking. How come they didn't find out about the rogues living in the tunnels before this? Well, I have no idea. So, FeatherSTAR now, eh? That good enough for you? Hope you like where the plot is heading.**

**Ooh yeah, DO NOT under any circumstances forget to review! It's so sad when you do... I sometimes wonder why it's always this story's followers that review (Thanks guys!), and why I haven't even received one piece of criticism! So, for that reason, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE tell your friends about this story! I'm writing this story for everyone, but no new people come. Like EVER. So yeah... You get the picture! ^.^**

**-Breezefeather**


	16. The Mountains

**Oh my goldfish! I'm so sorry this chapter is late! :O**

**I happen to be doing a HEAP of assessment at school (I hate grade 6... I miss elementary so much I've had to study. I hope my chapters aren't this late next time!**

**Sapphire Iota commented that the kits were growing too fast. And, I agree. I just had to figure out a way for Mousepelt to come to the Clan! I'm really sorry 'bout that.**

**Okay, so the journey to Twolegplace is going to take longer than I thought. I was trying to make the journey in just one chapter, but then I was typing this up and I saw the word count and went "Holy Bajeezers! 2,000+ words!". Yeah. Your OCs will appear in an upcoming chapter. I can promise that!**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who submitted an OC! Btw, Fallenkit is not mine. She belongs to Starshine1353. I had to alter her age a teensy tiny bit... sorry!**

**But I know you don't want to hear me rant on and on and on and on and on and on all day... So I'll just give you the chapter! (\^,^/)**

* * *

"Momma, where are you going?" Eaglekit mewed. Moons had passed since Featherheart's kits had been born, but still she had not fulfilled the prophecy. True, she had named her group of rogues FireClan, but it was not truly a Clan. Yet.

Featherheart licked the heads of all three of her kits in turn. "Momma's going away for a while, okay kits?" She meowed to her kits. Hollykit and Eaglekit nodded uneasily, but Mistkit bounded up closer to her mother. "But I don't want you to go!" She squeaked. Featherheart sighed. "I know, Mistkit. But I promise I'll be back in a couple of sunrises. Besides, Frostshine's going to stay behind. He insisted." She assured her youngest kit, who reluctantly nodded and stepped back with a farewell lick on her shoulder.

Frostshine padded up to his mate now. "Be safe, Featherheart. I can't raise the kits without you." He meowed affectionately and briefly buried his muzzle in her dark ginger fur. Featherheart did the same back. "I promise I'll come back. And I NEVER break a promise." She replied. Frostshine's fur relaxed on his back. "Okay."

As Featherheart and Hazelpaw were about to leave the tunnels, Hollykit, Eaglekit, Mistkit, Frostshine and Mousepelt chorused a farewell. Icicle emerged from his smaller den off to the side of the main cave and glanced at Featherheart. "Oh, you're leaving. Good luck!" He meowed after the two she-cats, backs turned. Hazelpaw and Featherheart nodded back at them and dashed through the tunnels.

"We're almost in ThunderClan territory now. Keep to the shore!" Hazelpaw panted to her companion. Featherheart rolled her eyes. "I know these tunnels well enough, Hazelpaw. Don't worry." As the tunnels suddenly came to a halt, the two she-cats veered to their right and scampered along the shore of the lake, their paws kicking up clouds of sand. Featherheart thought she saw a small streak of dark ginger dashing behind her, and so she halted. Her blue eyes scanned the area, but there was no trace of the object. She tilted her head.

Hazelpaw padded up from behind her. "Why have we stopped?" She mewed. Featherheart didn't reply, only put her nose to the ground and sniffed. A scent trail, fresh as the air that surrounded them, was detected. The two cats followed it. It grew stronger and stronger, and eventually led into a bush. A scrap of dark ginger fur crouched in the bush.

It was a kit! The kit squealed and tried to make itself look bigger by fluffing out her fur. "Get away from me, rogue!" She squeaked. Featherheart purred. "We won't hurt you, kit. Even rogues don't hurt kits like you. Why are you out of the nursery?"

The she-kit let didn't relax. "My name is Fallenkit, from ThunderClan. I... I'll tell Amberstar about you if you dare come closer!" She meowed. Featherheart stiffened. "Amberstar? I thought Goldenstar was leader!" She exclaimed, tilting her head to one side.

Fallenkit rolled her eyes. "My mother, Bluefrost, told me that Goldenstar was murdered the night after he actually became leader. Amberstar's been leader for AGES! Even a rogue like you must know that!"

A rustle came from the bush next to Fallenkit's Featherheart leaned into it to find yet another kit. This one was a cream and white she-cat. This one just grunted and shook her long fur when she was discovered. "Tawnykit! Didn't Momma tell us not to rustle the bushes when you're hiding?"

Tawnykit rolled her sharp green eyes, the same eyes as Fallenkit's. "No, Momma never taught us that!" She retorted.

Featherheart broke into the argument before Fallenkit could say any more. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to twolegplace." She meowed to the two kits, her tail lashing. Tawnykit's eyes shone. "I wanna come! Fallenkit, let's go with them!"

Fallenkit sighed. "Do we have to?" She meowed wearily. Tawnykit nodded and bounced up and down. "Totally! I wanna explore!" Fallenkit sighed again, more heavily this time. Featherheart looked more closely at the kits. They seemed about six moons old, two moons older than her own kits. "Alright, you can come if you want. Just be careful."

Tawnykit snorted. "I wasn't gonna ask."

* * *

The four she-cats crossed ThunderClan territory without any further disruptions and made it to the mountains. Tawnykit didn't look so excited now, and was shivering with cold, even under her warm coat of fur. "H - How long till we get th - there?" Fallenkit mewed. She was shaking even more violently than her sister, so Hazelpaw picked her up by the scruff of the neck. It seemed like Fallenkit was too cold and tired to complain, so she just hung limply in her jaws.

A huge figure, covered in what seemed like mud, had come into view in the distance. When the mist cleared, Featherheart could see that it was a cat - No, three cats - running so fast that within just a few heartbeats, they were distinguishable. In just a few more heartbeats, any cat could see their features.

"Intruder!" One of the cats hissed. Featherheart thought she could see ginger fur under the mud. Tawnykit's eyes widened and her tail lowered until you could hardly see it.

The largest cat silenced him with a wave of his tail, which showed pitch-black fur. Fallenkit shuddered as she saw a collar around his neck, studded with a dozen different teeth. All three of the toms had one, one green, one red and one purple.  
"Hush, Flame. There are kits among them." The other cat, which was black with white forepaws hissed. Flame just snarled.

Featherheart built up the courage to speak now. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She meowed. She hoped her voice didn't betray her deep fear. The cat that had last spoken stepped forward. "My name is Venom from Poisonous Snake. This is Hiss Of Angry Lion -" He pointed his tail at the largest black tom. "- and this is Flame That Burns The Bracken." Last of all he angled his tail at the ginger cat. "Now you know who we are, who are you?"

Each of the traveling cats introduced themselves in turn, though there was a small debate between Fallenkit and Tawnykit about who would go first. Hiss, Flame and Venom nodded. "Well, where are you traveling then?" Flame asked boredly.

Hazelpaw replied, "We are cats from the forest, and we wish to travel through the mountains to twolegplace." She meowed. The mountain cats' eyes widened. "The elders used to tell us stories about forest cats that once traveled through the mountains! You must come to see our tribe!" Venom exclaimed. Featherheart and Hazelpaw looked at each other. "Alright." The two she-cats chorused.

* * *

Hiss led the cats through the mountains, his paws hardly hitting the grey stone below him. He squeezed through many narrow gaps between rocks, and leapt swiftly over dozens of wide streams. Featherheart did her best to follow him, but she still had trouble moving over the mountains. She noticed the beauty of the area. Trees hung over the edge of steep cliffs, their roots somehow finding water in the cold stone. Small cracks in the walls led to caves of all different shapes and sizes, two of which the cats went through to follow Hiss. Featherheart saw very little prey, but a lot of beautiful rock formations. Only once or twice, a small mouse would creep out from behind a rock, where Flame or Venom would swipe it down with one paw and slit its throat.

By the time Hiss slowed down, they had reached a gigantic wall of water, hundreds of tail-lengths high, which rushed down to a pool at the bottom of it, making the hugest splashes Featherheart had ever seen. A narrow, twisting stone path led through the water and into the unknown.

Finally, Hiss came to a stop, only panting a tiny, tiny bit. "Welcome to the Cave Of Rushing Water. My Tribe is inside, except for a hunting patrol. Follow me a little bit further, please." He meowed in his deep voice and dashed off along the path. Featherheart, Hazelpaw and the kits followed more slowly, their paws occasionally slipping on the wet stone and bringing them close to drowning in the deep water. When they came face-to-face with the rushing water, the cats all stopped. Except for the mountain cats, who just ran even faster and vanished behind it. Tawnykit looked on in horror. Fallenkit struggled out of Hazelpaw's jaws and stared through the waterfall too.  
"Hang on, I think I can see a cave through there!" The dark ginger she-kit exclaimed and stepped through the water. Tawnykit gulped. "I have to save my sister!" She yowled and ran through the water, as fast as her legs could carry her. Featherheart sighed and stepped through too, followed closely by Hazelpaw.

Inside was, indeed, a huge cave, dozens of cats sitting or lying in tiny dips in the stone floor. Every single cats' eyes were fixed on either Featherheart, Hazelpaw, Tawnykit or Fallenkit. Hiss, Venom and Flame stood before them. "Well, this is Tribe of Rushing Water." Flame meowed quietly, his voice still echoing in the empty silence of the cave.

A small brown tabby tom appeared near the back of the cave and prowled toward the rogues. "Who are these cats? Why did you bring them to the Tribe!" He spat at Hiss, Flame and Venom, who looked down. Featherheart was surprised that they let themselves be bossed around by a cat half the size of them.

She cleared her throat. "We are forest cats. We wish to travel to twolegplace, but your cats insisted we come to you." She meowed confidently. An excited murmur broke out amongst the Tribe cats. The brown tabby tom silenced them with a lash of his tail. "Forest cats, you say? That's hawk-dung! Everyone knows that forest cats are tales for newborn kits!" He hissed, his thick fur bunching up.

Now he turned to Hiss. "You must have bees in your brain! We don't bring rogues into the Cave!" He spat. Hiss snarled. "You're forgetting what Flame, Venom and I used to be, Stoneteller."

The cat that must be Stoneteller bared his teeth. "No, I think you'll find that I'm not!" He turned to address the Tribe. "Cats of The Tribe Of Rushing Water, I exile these three cats from our great cave. They have brought other rogues like themselves to the cave!" He yowled. His words echoed off the walls of the cave. For a few heartbeats the cats were all silent, until a few cats murmured half-agreement. Soon the whole cave was yowling. Stoneteller snarled, "Well go away then, rogues! If we see you again in our Tribe's territory, I promise our cave-guards will kill you!"

Featherheart was amazed at just how easy it was for Hiss, Flame and Venom to be exiled. Even Skystar wouldn't have exiled me that easily, She thought bitterly.

The seven rogues padded out of the cave and along the path, this time much more slowly and their ears were flattened.

When the rogues stepped out of the rushing water, Featherheart stared at Hiss, Flame and Venom in turn. "What in StarClan was that about?" She meowed. Venom look at his paws. "I guess you should know the truth." He meowed.

"Hiss, Flame and I are brothers. Our mother was a rogue, our father was a kittypet." He started. "Our mother gave birth to us in Father's territory. Then, when we'd been given to twolegs, Mother came to rescue us. We joined a Clan in the nofur's territory, BloodClan. They made us put these stupid teeth in our collars." Flame added. "Then BloodClan's leader, Terror I think it was, killed our father... So our mother ran off to the mountains with us. We al stayed with the Tribe, and Stoneteller fell in love with her. Then, she slipped off a cliff... Stoneteller blamed it on us, since we were with her when she died. He's been looking for a reason to exile us even since Mother died." Hiss finished in his deep voice.

Featherheart was speechless. For a few heartbeats, all she could do was blink and open and close her jaws. Then she found her voice again. "That happened with me in my Clan, ThunderClan... A prophecy... made Skystar exile me..." Featherheart stuttered, trying to find the right ways to explain her exile. Hiss, Flame and Venom looked at each other. "I think you'll need an escort for the nofur's territory. We have nowhere else to go, so..."

Hazelfire looked at Flame. "We'd love an escort... Please come!" She mewed, tail curling. Flame blinked slowly... "We're coming, all right." He meowed, looking at her warmly back.

"But it's getting dark, and we really can't get out of the mountains at this time. I know a couple of good caves; we can sleep in one of them" Venom added. "Come on!"

The black tom dashed away, his white front paws disappearing behind a corner before the rest of his body. All of the other cats followed, Flame sticking to the back to make sure the kits didn't get hurt.

Featherheart found herself in a small, dark cave, the entrance covered by a tree's roots. There were a few dry nests on the floor, where Tawnykit and Fallenkit were already dropping drowsily into one of them. Hazelpaw curled up in a nest shared by Flame, and Hiss took up a whole nest, and they were pretty big. Venom was already sleeping in the last one. Sighing, Featherheart curled up beside the tom and let sleep wash over her like a dark wave of water.

* * *

**Kay. Sorry this chapter's so long! Phew. That took a while for me to write...**

**I NEED REVIEWS. I NEED SUGGESTIONS. I NEED INSPIRATION! Ooh yeah, and it is not yet too late to submit an OC for FireClan! I'd also like some OCs for BloodClan. I have the leader sorted out, just need KITTIES! **

**Until next time, Breezefeather OUT! :3**


	17. StarClan's Downfall

**Hey again everyone!**

**Sapphire said she wanted more of Dawnsky? Well, I've had this chapter saved on my computer for a while, saving it for later in the story. I thought this must be the right time to use it! Sorry, It's super short, but god knows I had no time to write a proper sized one!**

**Now, I won't be able to update the story again this weekend! I've got a band ensemble program for the WHOLE TIME, and... you get the picture. Also, next weekend is a friend's sleepover party for her birthday, so please don't expect more than one chapter for then either. I hate disappointing you guys!**

**Aha, yes, I'm also going to start replying to reviews! Here is the first lot of replies:**

**Guest: Sorry, she won't be able to be medicine cat, I've already got cats in line for that, but she'll be great as a warrior. Thanks!**

**Sapphire Iota: Oops, that spelling mistake was actually a LEAK! Yes, folks, I can confirm that Hazelpaw's warrior name will be HAZELFIRE! As for HazelxFlame... Great idea! I'll use it if I can! So, so many more couples coming up in FireClan... Dawnsky coming into the story more? This chapter is focused on her! And, her getting a power? Mmm... maybe. Do you guys want her to have one? I've been thinking no so far, but I can work towards pretty much anything you guys request. Finally, I'm perfectly happy with criticism! It's the best thing I can get, pretty much!**

**Aquagirl64: Damn! I didn't think of that! But here is my answer for now: Tawnykit is annoying, stubborn and seeking adventure (and possibly trouble). So she decided to go with them. Out of loyalty to her sister, Fallenkit tagged along. That good enough? Probably not, but ehehehehehe... I have no better excuses. But on the contrary, Featherheart will receive her nine lives... Just maybe not from StarClan. If you read this chapter you'll understand why! The rogues will totally get clan names, don't you worry. Silverleaf can certainly be in FireClan, and don't worry, I always make sure I give you credit for you OCs!**

**Wolf That Howls At Eclipse: Yup, one evil Stoneteller alright! And I'm glad you like long chapters, cause there's more coming up!**

**Starshine1353: Thank you! You're great at coming up with OCs! All of them will be used if possible, just maybe not used, like, a lot.**

**Right, I think that's all! Phew! That took longer than I expected!**

**Hopefully this Author's Note isn't actually longer than the story. Ah well! Any suggestions for the final battle between the clans and the Dark Forest? I've got a rough idea of how this story's gonna end, but I need your suggestions to bring it to the final copy. Ah yes, I'm planning a sequel to this story too! I've had the idea for the next story in my head ever since I started this one. Yes, folks, this trilogy will most likely never end (like Warriors, Yay!)!**

**Anywho, I guess by now you're thinking "On with the story or off with your head!" or something along those lines. I don't wanna lose my precious head, so here! Take the chapter! Be free, my pretty chapter! Fly away!**

* * *

Dawnsky took a deep breath. This was it, what she and the Dark Forest had been planning for moons. She padded into Amberstar's den and looked over her sleeping body. _Sleeping soundly. Perfect._

She raised one of her front paws and unsheathed her thorn-sharp claws. One sudden movement and the whole of her training was a complete waste. Amberstar rolled over and half opened her eyes. "Dawnsky? What are you do -" She was cut off by her own yowl as her deputy cut her throat. Blood poured from her open wound, much too deep to heal. Dawnsky slashed at her flesh again, making the wounds even deeper. Amberstar let out another yowl of pain. She thought she heard pawsteps from outside the den, almost silent. I'll deal with that later, she thought.

Finally, Dawnsky opened her mouth to reveal white, sharp teeth and sank them into the black leader's neck. This time, her victim had no energy to yowl. Dawnsky watched her lose all nine of her lives. _It was working!_

A tawny she-cat with wide green eyes stepped into the leader's den, which was soon to be Dawnsky's "Mousefoot!" Dawnsky exclaimed. The she-cat trembled a bit. "Traitor!" Her voice wobbled in fear.

"Do you want the same to happen to you?" Dawnsky growled to Mousefoot, who shook her head and stepped back a pace. "Then you'll tell no cat! In fact, I, Dawnsky, leader of ThunderClan, declare Mousefoot a rogue!"

Mousefoot narrowed her eyes a little. "I never thought I'd see ThunderClan being taken over by traitors. I'd rather be a rogue than live in your clan!" She meowed indignantly and scampered off. Dawnsky purred. The first step forward to the Dark Forest domination had been taken.

* * *

The clan woke at dawn to find Dawnsky standing on the Highledge,and Amberstar lying dead on the ground. "Amberstar was murdered last night, by rogues!" She yowled to all of the forest. They yowled in panic and shock. It wasn't long ago that Goldenstar was murdered, now their next leader was dead too!

Moonwing stepped forward. "It is a tragedy that Amberstar is dead, but don't you see? This is not only an end, but a beginning too! I believe Dawnsky can make ThunderClan great. Dawnstar, I mean!" He yowled confidently. _Just what we rehearsed in the Dark Forest,_ Dawnsky purred in her head.

Mudfeather stepped forward now to support him. "Yes, Dawnstar! Dawnstar! Dawnstar!" He yowled. Before long, the whole clan was yowling in support of their new leader.

"I shall leave for the Moonpool at once!" Dawnsky meowed and leapt off the Highledge. "Mudfeather, Darkbird, come with me." She nodded to two cats, who flicked their tails and scampered off into the forest. _Another step complete. This couldn't be easier._

* * *

The purple from dawn was still lingering in the sky when Dawnsky, Mudfeather and Darkbird arrived at the Moonpool. "You two wait here; I'm going to receive my name and nine lives. Won't be long, I promise!" She meowed. Mudfeather and Darkbird stationed themselves at the entrance to the pool while their leader stepped in. Now for the biggest step so far...

Dawnsky found herself in StarClan, where every member stood before her, eyes narrowed. "We shall not make you leader! Look what you have done!" A fiery ginger tom yowled, and straight away the rest of the cats were yowling in agreement.

Suddenly, with a nod from Dawnsky, dozens of cats leapt down from the trees and attacked the cats below. Most of them disappeared within seconds, and the few that remained backed away. Straight towards Dawnsky.

"Now listen here, kittypets," She spat, "We will kill every one of you unless you give us your territory AND my nine lives." She flexed her claws. The Dark Forest cats hissed threateningly form behind StarClan.

A white tom stepped forward. "We cannot back down! We can fight off these Dark Forest fox-hearts!" He addressed StarClan. Dawnsky barely blinked before that tom vanished as she swiped her claws across his starry throat. "Anyone else want to try and stand up to us?" Every cat in the forest shook their heads. Dawnsky relaxed a bit. "Good. Now, my nine lives, then this territory of yours. Hop to it, mouse-brains!"

Eight StarClan cats stepped forward, shaking minutely. "With this life, I give you courage." A reddish-brown tom meowed. A strong surge of pain seared through Dawnsky's body, making her groan and thrash around for a few heartbeats.

"With this life, I give you... uh... love!" A brown tabby she-kit squeaked. This went on for the next six lives, until Dawnsky finally had nine lives, and she was very worn out.

"Now we hail you as Dawnstar!" An old black she-cat rasped. The rest of StarClan chanted her name, though their voices were trembling, and hardly louder than a whisper. Echoshade, Dawnsky's mate, hissed at the cats. "DAWNSTAR! DAWNSTAR!" He yowled at the top of his voice. The Dark Forest soon caught on, and the chant was now louder than a dozen monsters zooming along the Thunderpath. The dream faded, and Dawnstar woke with a wicked smile on her face.

That night, as she looked up at the stars, she noticed them all disappearing, one by one. Pretty soon, the whole night sky was black, except for the bright full moon shining in the sky. The Dark Forest revolution had begun.

* * *

**Still accepting OCs, but not for very long! Gotta go now, bye!**

**-Breezefeather**


	18. The Test

**OMST! It's been so long since I updated :'(**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know I warned you about this last chapter, but... ARGH!**

**I didn't really have time to edit this, so I'm sorry if there's spelling or grammatical mistakes in this chapter. Feel free to point 'em out if you want, but I know there'll be a few.**

**I need inspiration badly. I know how this story's gonna end now, but I need about two dozen ideas to come in between now and then. I'm really sorry that nobody's OCs are in the story yet, but most of them will join next chapter (which I will spend pretty much my whole spare time slaving away on).**

**I also need CRITICISM. I know some authors hate it, but I love it. Sometimes perfect reviews help the least, y'know?**

**Because it's a popular side-plot idea, I'm giving Dawnstar a power! Not telling what it is yet, though!**

**Now, replies to reviews!**

**Guest: Sorry, but I have a certain cat in mind for med. cat. Acornmist WILL be used, though!**

**Aquagirl64: O.O Your FAVE story? I'm touched! Anyway, Dawnstar's gonna have a power as I mentioned ;). Most of the StarClan cats were killed, and the remaining ones either fled to the living world or became slaves to the Dark Forest cats. About Mousefoot - I'm deciding to be mean to her and have her killed by foxes! Sorry if you liked her. All of the cats in the clans will find out about Dawnstar's evilness soon enough... You'll have to wait and see what happens! Echoshade's a med-cat and he's training in the Dark Forest, so your wish is already granted!**

**TagTheCat (Guest): Wow! A manuscript written by Erin Hunter themselves? I'll try work that little bit harder on my story now! I'm aiming for the stars! So glad you enjoyed the story :D**

**Wolf That Howls At Eclipse: I'm sorry! Dawnstar and the Dark Forest segment in next chapter!**

**And, Dewfeather4225 sent me a PM! Glad I inspired you that much!**

**Whew, that's that done! Now for the actual chapter!**

* * *

Featherheart gave a huge yawn as she stretched her back. Daylight flooded the small cave in the mountains, casting shadows of the roots over the entrance onto the ground. With a satisfying crack, she straightened her body again and prodded Tawnykit and Fallenkit.

Fallenkit growled. "Who is it? Who's there?" She rolled onto her back to see Featherheart standing over her, and blinked. "Where am I?" She mewed. Tawnykit's jaws gaped in a huge yawn as she replied, "We're in the mountains, duh!" She got to her feet. Fallenkit sighed and copied her sister.

Featherheart's blue eyes scanned the cave. Hiss and Venom had disappeared, and only Flame and Hazelpaw remained sleeping in a nest together, tails entwined together. "Hazelpaw! Flame!" She hissed quietly. With a jerk, the ginger tom sat bolt upright. "Yeah? Is - Is there a mountain lion?" Flame meowed urgently, his gaze shifting around the cave quickly.

Hazelpaw purred, her body slowly rising and falling as she lay in her nest. Featherheart cleared her throat. "No, don't worry! Just thought I'd better wake you up. I thought that once Hiss and Venom get back we could get going to Twolegplace." She meowed. Flame nodded and the two cats in the nest slowly stretched, yawned and got ready for the day.

Suddenly a huge black tom leapt through a large gap in the roots, the teeth on his collar making tiny rips in it. A smaller black tom with white feet followed. "There you are, Hiss, Venom. Find anything out there?" Featherheart greeted the toms.

Venom, panting, shook his head. "It's snowing! Quick, we must leave before it gets heavier." He meowed and nudged Featherheart forward. She poked her head through a gap in the vines. Sure enough, her breath turned to vapour in the freezing cold air. Snow coloured the mountains pure white, while delicate snowflakes floated down from the sky in their thousands.

She ducked her head back inside and sat herself down on the stone ground. Hazelpaw blinked. "Um Featherheart, I think you're forgetting your... power." She meowed. All heads turned to Featherheart. "What power?" Flame asked, his eyes narrowed. She sighed. "It's a long story..."

"Well make it quicker!" Hiss meowed. Featherheart nodded and closed her eyes. "I'll give you the shortest I've got. My power is... I can summon fire."

Fallenkit snorted. "Yeah, sure. If you really have a power, show us!" She mewed. So Featherheart willed her inner fire to come out, just a little. There was silence in the cave for many awkward heartbeats before her tail caught alight. More silence. She opened her eyes to see all of the cats staring at her tail in complete awe. Featherheart flicked her tail and the fire was extinguished.

Flame blinked and shook his head as if he was waking from a daydream. "Can you do it in the snow? If you can, we might just be able to make it to twolegplace." He meowed.

"I suppose so. I'll try, anyway." Featherheart replied. Tawnykit leapt through the roots excitedly. She poked her head back into the cave. "You coming, slow-pokes?" The rest of the cats followed the fluffy cream kit outside, and Hiss took the lead through the mountains.

* * *

"Look! It's the Twolegplace!" Fallenkit squealed. A great mass of tree-like structures stood before the traveling cats, like the Sky Oak without its leaves. Monsters zoomed along a wide Thunderpath, and the stone faded into dead, brown grass. Venom watched the Thunderpath closely for many heartbeats. Then, without warning, he dashed across, narrowly missing being flattened by a huge monster.

When the next wave of monsters passed, Flame beckoned for Featherheart to cross. She nodded and raced to the other side, Hazelpaw dashing behind her. As her paws hit dry grass, she turned to watch her friend narrowly miss being squashed by a monster, the movement ruffling her tortoiseshell fur. Hazelpaw panted as she waited for the rest of the cats along with Featherheart. When the cats were together again, Venom flicked his tail and took the lead through the Twolegplace.

The group had only been traveling through for a little while when they found themselves in a narrow alley between two huge twoleg nests. A dull grey structure blocked the way out from the other side. Featherheart sniffed it. It smelt of crow-food and dirt.

She heard a small whoosh behind her, and she turned around. Venom, Flame, Hiss, Hazelpaw, Fallenkit and Tawnykit were trying to locate the sound as well. Then, through the darkness, Featherheart spotted the glow of green eyes glaring right at her. Blue eyes appeared to her left. Narrowed amber eyes blinked at her from behind. When she turned again to see the other cats, she found herself alone... But was she really alone?

The many pairs of eyes moved closer, moving up and down as the cat attached stalked towards her. Then, after heartbeats of this, a dozen or so cats leapt from the shadows, muscles rippling under scruffy pelts. They moved in on her, smelling Featherheart's terror scent, and snickered.

"Come with us if you ever want to see your dear friends again!" The owner of the green eyes, a brown tabby she-cat, snarled. Featherheart narrowed her eyes. "Where have you taken them?" Her tone demanded a straight answer. She felt strong teeth close around the scruff of her neck, and she let slip a startled, kit-ish squeak. "You'll find out soon enough, intruder." The voice of the cat holding her growled and dragged her to wherever they were going.

After what seemed like forever passing endless twoleg nests, she found herself in another alley, this one with crowfood all over the floor. Snickering cats watched Featherheart and her escorts with cold, curious eyes. She was dropped on the floor roughly in front of dull silver twoleg-thing like the one in the previous alley, and faced by a ginger tabby tom. He circled around Featherheart, flexing claws reinforced by dog teeth. She shivered.

The tom laughed. "She will be no threat to Terror, like the other prisoners." He growled and leapt on top of the structure. A brisk murmured conversation was said behind the thing, before the tom reemerged with a fluffy white tom. His eyes were narrowed so tight that Featherheart couldn't see them.

The white tom spoke. "I am Terror. Why are you and your cats traveling through BloodClan territory?" He growled. Featherheart felt her fur relax. Him, the feared Terror? "YOU'RE Terror? Ha! You couldn't scare a tick on the elders!" She meowed scornfully before she could stop herself.

It was then that Terror's eyes opened, and Featherheart understood why they called him what they did. His eyes were blood-red with almost no pupils. They glared at her, radiating power and authority. She backed away and fluffed up her fur.

Terror's glare turned to the tom beside him. "Thorn, take her to the dungeon with the other prisoners. I will test her in a sunrise or two." He growled, and the ginger tom nodded and picked Featherheart up by the scruff. She growled, and so did Thorn.

Featherheart was dumped in a chamber in an old twoleg nest. Thin patterned material was peeling from the walls, and soft, pelt-like rectangles were crafted into nests. Hazelpaw sat in one, scratching at the walls, while Fallenkit and Tawnykit shared a nest, curled up and whimpering softly. Hazelpaw's head turned as Featherheart padded over to her. "Featherheart! There you are!" She exclaimed.

"Where are Hiss, Venom and Flame?" Featherheart meowed. A look of pain crossed Hazelpaw's face for a heartbeat before disappearing. "The guards told us something about there being a separate 'sweet' or something for toms. I don't know where it is!" She replied.

A guard stalked in, hackles rising as he saw the she-cats. "Terror says that he will test whoever is leader of the group tomorrow." He growled and turned to leave. "Wait! What in StarClan is the 'test'?" Featherheart meowed. The guard rolled his eyes. "How should I know? It is a new idea of his, and he only shares his plans with his inner circle of trusted BloodClan cats."

The guard left the chamber. Through a covered hole in the walls, Featherheart could see the night sky. But there were no stars! "Hazelpaw!" She hissed quietly. "The stars are gone!"

Hazelpaw looked up at the sky too. "Oh, that'll just be the twoleg-stars. Flame told me about them a while ago. They're huge stars that block view of all the other real stars." She mewed and started to knead her nest.

Featherheart followed, and before long she was curled up in one of the small nests, resting peacefully. She was still concerned about the stars, but what Hazelpaw had said would be a logical answer. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that she would check on the stars when they were back home in the forest.

* * *

A rough shove woke Featherheart in the morning, and her eyes flew open to find Hazelpaw, Fallenkit and Tawnykit gone. "Terror would like to see you. One of the kits told us that you were the leader of their clan. It is time for the test." The guard who woke Featherheart growled and shoved her out of the nest. She was forced down many sets of stairs, until she found herself in a dark room with no windows whatsoever. Featherheart was not afraid of the dark usually, but this eerie blackness made her feel small and weak.

Suddenly, there was a shuffle of paws as a grey tabby cat pulled a string and there was a patch of light. Terror stepped forward, his red eyes glaring straight at Featherheart. "I am now going to perform the test."

"The test is: I shall fight you, and if I win, well, you'll be dead." Terror paused to laugh scornfully. "If you win, my comrades and I will force you and your clan to join BloodClan. Even if you win, in a way, I win as well." He meowed.

Yowls arose among the cats surrounding. Featherheart spotted her comrades, heavily guarded, in the darkest corner of the room. She knew she had to fight, for them if nothing else. She unsheathed her claws. "Alright. I accept the challenge." She growled.

The laughing cats were silenced by a growl from Thorn, who was standing to the side of the battling cats. "Rogue, this is your last chance to surrender. If you do, you will be immediately killed along with your clan, but more quickly. Do you wish to stand down?" He meowed. Featherheart looked him in the eyes. "A good leader never backs down from a challenge." She hissed.

"Then prepare to meet your fate. The test commences now!" Thorn yowled. Terror and Featherheart circled each other for a few heartbeats, hackles rising, fur fluffed up and ears pulled back, distorting their faces into snarls. Then Terror leapt out at his opponent, knocking her to the ground. But only for a heartbeat or two, because as soon as Terror's grip slackened, Featherheart flipped the small tom over and now HE was the one lying on the ground.

Featherheart leapt at the tom, claws unsheathed. Just a heartbeat before she landed, Terror darted to another position elsewhere in the room, and Featherheart found herself landing on hard ground. She left a trail of blood from her pads as she staggered forward again to face Terror.

Terror's bared teeth seemed to grin evilly. "This is just too easy!" He meowed before jumping high into the sky, as if to land on his opponent. Featherheart stood on her hind legs, preparing to meet him in the air, but the white tom landed back where he started and scratched her exposed belly.

Hissing furiously, Featherheart leapt forward and clutched her forelegs around Terror's neck and slammed them down to the ground, hearing a gruesome crack as she did. Grasping the chance, she leapt onto his back, earning a low growl from Terror.

The fluffy white tom stood up again, and Featherheart noticed that his jaw was jutting out to one side, and his own blood dripped from his mouth. "You'll regret this, forest scum!" He growled softly as he leapt forward, pinning her down to the ground. He raised a small paw, a single, long, reinforced claw unsheathed and ready to deliver the killing blow. No matter how hard Featherheart struggled, she couldn't free herself from the tom's grip this time.

Then, once more, familiar fire seared her veins. She saw everything with a red tinge. Her consciousness faded as she unwillingly let her fire take control. Her pelt burst into bright flames, blue nearest her skin. "Cats will be killed today, but not this one. You've got it the wrong way round. YOU'RE the scum that's going to die today!" A voice that was not her own rasped out of Featherheart's mouth. Terror yowled in agony as her burning hot paws seared his white fur, turning it black.

Featherheart pushed the tom off her with her hind legs and sent him crashing to the ground. The situation was reversed. She flicked her tail, and a circle of fire burned around the two cats. Terror made an effort to get back up, but it was if invisible paws were restraining him. Featherheart raised a forepaw, claws unsheathed, and the fire rose. She pushed her dying opponent into the flames, and a final yowl echoed around the room.

Featherheart gained consciousness then, and her gaze swept the room, this time filled with fear rather than fire. As she saw her friends', her clan's, eyes, a terrible though crossed her mind. Would any of these cats trust her now?

* * *

**Terrible ending, I know. I'm kinda rushed at the moment, though. Well, folks, gotta wrap it up now! **

**Don't forget to review, follow and (if you really, really, really liked it) favourite this story! Tell your clanmates (friends) about this story if you can!**

**Thanks for reading, fellow warriors! **

**May StarClan light your path,**

**Breezefeather xoxo**


	19. Bracken, Bramble, Star and Tiny

**Argh no, another late chapter!**

**I'm really sorry about late updates. Truly, I do my best, but for me in Australia it's just getting to the time of the term where all the assessments are getting done (groan). I'm feeling so uninspired at the moment. I really need encouragement.I guess that's why this chapter's so short and, well, BORING. Except for the end bit. I'm really sorry if it feels like I'm rushing the story too much. It's just, I want to get to the end, then I can start on the sequel I've been planning!**

**This chapter isn't going to be very exciting till the end, I'm sorry. I needed a way to get cats into the clan! I hope you like my shippings that I've invented for this chapter at least. I know one thing for sure: Venom likes Featherheart. Should she like him back? Or Frostshine? You didn't think I'd let those two be a perfect couple, did you? Erin Hunter taught us all that difficult romance is the most entertaining type. Oh yeah, and just a heads-up... Frostshine's gonna die in this story.**

**Just realised that I'm being a total downer today. I'm sorry! I stayed up till 5:00am because I was at a sleepover last night, and I guess I'm tired and irritable today. **

**I've also noticed that I haven't been getting many reviews at all lately. Sapphire, you out there? You usually review every chapter, but I haven't heard from you for a while! Darn, I guess my story's getting too boring. Ah well. I'll probably keep writing anyway. I do it when I can.**

**But now time to review to chapters.**

**Guest: I'm sorry, I didn't mean Acornmist! Did I make it sound that way? Sorry to get your hopes up.**

**Aquagirl64: I decided to leave Thorn out of this chapter. It's more of a way for me to get more characters into the story. Hiss doesn't like Featherheart much now, and I think he might run away. I haven't decided yet. I'll be sure to get back to the forest and more importantly, the main conflict, as soon as I possibly can! Glad you like the story!**

**Pumpkinfur: Haven't heard from you in a while! Glad you like the story!**

**Wolf That Howls At Eclipse: Aww, that's sweet of you. Again, glad you like the story! (I must sound like a broken record now!)**

**Bracken, Bramble and Star are all Starshine1353's. Hey, haven't heard from you lately either! Don't you worry, everyone's cats will get included! Tiny is my kitty :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell you what, the more and better reviews I get, the longer and better chapters I write. You guys are my inspiration! **

* * *

Fallenkit stared at Featherheart, hiding her emotions, though Tawnykit's eyes betrayed her fear. Hazelpaw tried to comfort both of the trembling kits. Hiss was simply licking his shoulder. Venom and Flame were murmuring to each other, casting anxious glances at Featherheart every so often. The BloodClan cats had scattered as soon as they saw the fire, except for a few small cats, who were gathered around Terror's dead body.

Featherheart sighed and sat down, looking at her white wouldn't be surprised if these cats ran away from her right at this moment. Venom broke away from his brother and padded nervously towards her. "Hey," He meowed softly. "It's okay." She looked up at him, and Venom's amber eyes caught her gaze.

"No, it's not okay!" Featherheart shook her head and tore her eyes away from Venom's. "I've ruined everything..." This time, her voice was barely a whisper.

Venom blinked and touched his tail to her shoulder. "Ruined everything? Where would you get that idea? You saved us, Featherheart." He mewed. He tried to catch her eye, but Featherheart forced herself to stay away. "You mean you weren't scared?" She meowed.

A small mrrow of laughter escaped from the black tom's mouth. "I never said that! Of course it scared us! But you're not alone, you know." Venom whispered and walked away without waiting for a reply.

For a moment, hope flared like a flame in Featherheart's heart (A/N: Well that sentence sounds strange...). Maybe StarClan was wrong when they told her that she was all alone, so many moons ago. But as a picture of Scarface came to her mind, it was replaced by a sinking feeling. She couldn't imagine a tom like that being wrong, somehow.

"But at least they still trust me," Featherheart breathed, and padded slowly to the group of cats that she called friends. Tawnykit stumbled over to meet her, still trembling a little. "Is the fire gone?" She whispered in her ear. Featherheart nodded, and the smaller kit relaxed. "How didn't you get burnt?" She inquired.

Featherheart inhaled. "Because I was the fire." She mewed softly. She felt Tawnykit stiffen under her thick cream fur. Fallenkit bounded up to her. "It's okay, Tawnykit! She wouldn't hurt us!" She encouraged her sister. She glanced at Featherheart, who nodded in agreement.

Flame looked like he was about to burst in the corner of the room that he was in. "That was AMAZING!" He blurted out. Featherheart thought she saw Hazelpaw stiffen a bit at his compliment. Was she jealous? Flame continued to bounce around as he raved about how Featherheart defeated Terror. She blushed under her fur. "Um, Flame, I know. I was there, remember?" She squeaked. The ginger tom paused. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hazelpaw cleared her throat. "Look who's coming." She meowed dryly as two identical toms bounded up to Featherheart. Their pelts were both light brown tabby with white patches. The only way she knew she wasn't just seeing double was because their eyes were different colours: One cat's eyes were blue, and one's green. The cat with blue eyes bowed to Featherheart.

"Bramble and I would just like to say thank you for killing Terror." He meowed, coming up from his bow. "My name's Bracken." He added. The other tom stepped in front now. "Yeah, and I'm Bramble!" He purred, puffing out his chest. Bracken rolled his eyes. "He's such a show-off," He whispered to Tawnykit, who giggled.

Featherheart smiled. "I'm Featherheart, and this is Hazelpaw, Fallenkit, Tawnykit, Hiss, Venom and Flame." She listed every cat's names and pointed her tails to each other them in turn. "We have come from many different places, and we might need your help." She meowed.

Bramble practically leapt in the air at the thought. "What with?" He meowed eagerly. Fallenkit cut in before any other cat could reply. "Featherheartwantstomakeaclanandweneedasmanymember saswecanget." She meowed swiftly and matter-of-factly.

Bracken and Bramble looked at each other, sharing an excited glance. "We'd love to join!" They both meowed at the same time.

A white she-cat bounded over to the two young toms. She glanced at Featherheart, alarm flashing in her eyes, before turning back to Bramble and Bracken. They shared a murmured conversation before all turning back to the larger group of cats. "Star wants to join too!" Bramble announced.

The she-cat scuffled her paws. "Yeah. I'm Star." She mewed, and pointed a forepaw at a large black star on her chest. Featherheart nodded and beckoned for the cats to join the group.

Hiss flicked his tail irritably. "Well, now that we're all acquainted, lets go, shall we?" He meowed. Just then, a little bundle of smoky-grey fur dashed into his face. "Wait a second! I'm coming too. I'm Tiny." The small she-cat meowed. Fallenkit and Tawnykit exchanged excited glances. Tiny rolled her eyes at them. "I'm not a kit, I'm 10 moons old!" She meowed. "Aww!" The kits sighed.

Featherheart was about to introduce the group once again before Tiny stopped her by pushing her long, fluffy tail against her mouth. "Say no more, it'll waste time. Let's just get going!" She meowed exasperatedly.

* * *

Darkheart stood on the Bloodboulder, dozens of cats lined up before her. Dawnstar stood slightly behind her, dignified as always. The black she-cat, whose life had been taken moons and moons ago, was about to live once again.

"Cats of the Dark Forest," She began, her voice emotionless. "We have been training hard for moons together. The time has come for our reign over the living forest - It has begun! And it is all thanks to Dawnstar here." Darkheart continued, flashing a proud glance at her former apprentice.

"But, no good thing comes without sacrifice." She interrupted the sick cheers of the cats below. Dawnstar looked alarmed. "We didn't discuss this, Darkheart." She meowed urgently, her voice wavering a little. Darkheart smiled cruelly, and a cold light came into her eyes. "Oh, really? Hmm, ah well. Anyway, you have what a real leader should have, have nine lives AND a unique power that no other cat has." She rasped. "But you are not the true leader, correct? The leader here is me."

Dawnstar stared at her. "I thought - You said -" She stuttered. Darkheart laughed eerily. "Yes, I did indeed say that you would become leader. I swore by StarClan. But they are no longer here, correct?" She meowed, circling Dawnstar like she would a juicy vole. The dark ginger she-cat gulped.

Darkheart's sneer was taunting. "As I was saying, a sacrifice. You vowed on the victory of the Dark Forest that you would give anything for this reign. So..." She snarled.

Out of nowhere, she leapt at Dawnstar, tearing at her throat. She ripped at her flesh, until the dying she-cat sighed and fell limp. Dawnstar's spirit dashed out of the body, and Wolffur pinned her down to the ground. Seizing the chance, Darkheart leapt at the body, her translucent pelt blending with the fur of the corpse. In a few heartbeats, the body opened its eyes, now blood-red.

The bloody body stood shakily. In a voice that was not Dawnstar's, it rasped, "The sacrifice has been made. I, Darkheart, live once more."

* * *

**I had to leave you on a cliffie!**

**Once again, REVIEW! I'm on my hands and knees! (Well not literally, but yeah...)**

**Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome for sticking with me for this long!**

**-Breezefeather**


	20. Back In The Forest

**OH MY STARCLAN. It's been weeks! I am so sorry!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so boring. I needed a way to get more cats in, and name them. BUT I can promise that next chapter should be much more exciting! Featherheart's gonna go to a gathering, and meet her... well, Dawnstar/Darkheart isn't really her sister anymore, is she?**

**About the sequel - Well, I can't really call it a SEQUEL anymore. I mean, it's about the same clans, but different cats. Actually, I'm not quite sure what EXACTLY it's gonna be about. Depends what you guys wanna hear about! So. I don't know how to put polls up, but I'll just have one here.**

**What should my next story be about?**

**a) A kit from a clan of rogues**

**b) One of Featherheart's kits (if so, which one?)**

**c) A kit from another clan**

**d) None of these**

**There are a few... twists to the storylines I'm planning out for each of these (there will probably be a story about each of these ideas eventually), but I don't wanna give anything away.**

**You'll also notice that I haven't decided on a deputy yet. That is because I want YOU guys to decide! Which will it be? (sorry, it's another poll thingo)**

**a) Frostshine**

**b)Hazelfire**

**c)Icicle**

**d)Hiss**

**e)Venom**

**f) Flame**

**Sorry about so many choices. It has to be one of these cats, as they are the most eligible.**

**You will also notice that not all of the OCs submitted appear in this chapter. I'm sorry, but...**

**I'm not sure that some of them can be accepted.**

**I know many people will be annoyed that I'm cramming so many cats in at once. I don't think I can continue for quite a while. Don't worry, your cat will most likely appear sooner or later! I feel that I need to wait for the right time, though.**

**And another thing to review about! What should happen between the cats of FireClan? What will happen when Dawnstar and Featherheart meet at the gathering? Chemistry between which cats? Friendships? Romance? Oh yeah, and which cats will survive the final battle with the Dark Forest...?**

**So many questions to confuzzle you with! Hopefully you can get your mind around all of them! Oh, and I'm sorry about the quality of this chapter. I had NO time to edit. Hopefully I can keep up my schedule now that school is ending for me! (at least, ending for three weeks. HOLIDAYS! WHOOP! But only three weeks for us Aussies.)**

**I really shouldn't keep you here much longer. Sorry, no reply to reviews this week! (but welcome back, Sapphire! Glad to hear from you again!)**

* * *

"Look, there's the forest!" Hazelpaw exclaimed as a large group of cats peered through a thick pine tree. A wide stretch of other pines stood before them, breaking off into a leafy forest, which faded into a wide moor. The lake in all it's majesty loomed ahead, separating the territories with wide streams and one particularly wide river.

Flame stared. "This place is HUGE!" He meowed. Venom leapt forward to get a better view.

"This is it. I'm home." Featherheart whispered, her breath turning to vapour in the cool Leaf-fall air. Leaf-bare was on the way. "Forward, FireClan!" She yowled to assemble the group, and assemble they did - and quickly. She counted the cats - One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine - ten cats other than herself.

The unofficial leader led her clan through the marsh of what must have been RiverClan. The water was icy cold, and there were a few puddles freezing into ice. It had been raining heavily. Hazelpaw squinted and her eyes scanned the area. They rested on a fairly large hole. "This way," She whispered, and the small tortoiseshell took the lead.

As they approached the tunnel, Featherheart thought she saw a flash of silver and black out of the corner of her eye. She paused to look for the object again, and thought for a heartbeat that she saw icy-blue eyes glaring at her through the darkness of the setting sun. She looked again, and they were gone.

"Featherheart! Come on!" Fallenkit squeaked, waking her from her thoughts. She nodded and dashed forward into the tunnel. It became pitch-black before long, but she smelt Hazelpaw and even the faint scents of her friends Icicle, Midnight, Fang and Meadow, who Frostshine met moons ago.

Frostshine... Featherheart longed to see him again. She hadn't been counting how many sunrises she'd been away, but whatever the number, it was much too long. She hoped her mate would be pleased about her choices in Clan members. Their skills would be put to the test soon enough, she decided.

After what seemed like moons, Featherheart blinked as she stepped into a cave lit by moonlight. Silhouettes of cats stood in various places, scattered around...

A fluffy white she-cat with grey markings on her face, paws and tail pounced on her, squealing. "Mama! You're back!"

"Mistkit! I missed you!" Featherheart exclaimed, and the lingering silence of the cave disappeared. Hollykit and Eaglekit, her other two kits, bounded up to their mother and pushed their muzzles into her dark ginger fur. "Hello you two! What mischief have you been up to while I was gone?" Featherheart asked warmly.

A tom stepped forward, his moonlit silver tabby pelt rising as he breathed in and out, in and out. Featherheart just about melted with affection. She ran forward to push her muzzle into his fur as the kits had done with her. "Hello, Frostshine." She murmured.

Frostshine's purr was deep, loud and soft. "Hello, Featherheart. I missed you." He mewed. He stiffened when he saw Venom glaring at him, and she broke away to look at the two toms.

The black tom stifled a growl. "I see I have met you mate." He addressed Featherheart, who nodded timidly. "Yes, this is Frostshine. And these are our kits, Hollykit, Eaglekit and Mistkit." She mewed as her family drew closer to her.

"Momma, that tom's scary," Eaglekit squeaked, eyeing the teeth on his collar suspiciously. Mistkit hissed quietly, pushing her ears close to her head. Hollykit however, just bounded forward to greet the stranger. "Hello there! I'm Hollykit! Who are you?" She meowed.

Hiss stepped forward when Venom didn't answer for glaring at Frostshine. "His name's Venom, I'm Hiss and this is our brother, Flame." He half growled and nodded to his brothers.

Tiny approached the cats. "Hey there, I'm Tiny!" She meowed, her smoky-grey fur rippling in the breeze. Hollykit, who was starting to cower at Hiss, brightened immediately. "I'm Hollykit!"

Soon the cave was full of cats greeting one another, Star talking shyly to Mousepelt and Bracken and Bramble chatting with Midnight, whose ears were flattened in distaste. The friendly talk was interrupted when a silver and black she-cat prowled into the room, growling loudly. "Who are you, and why are you in RiverClan - " She broke off as she caught a glimpse of Icicle. "Iceshard! You've been in these caves all along?"

Icicle hissed. "Silverkit! How did you know about these caves?" He exclaimed. "And it's Icicle now. Iceshard was a different cat, a long time ago."

The she-cat growled. "You mousebrain! Do I LOOK like a kit anymore? I"m Silverflash, not Silverkit!" She bared her teeth as she meowed, "But where did you go? Why didn't you stay for me?"

Featherheart broke in. "Wait, what? You make it sound as if Icicle..." She trailed off. "Is your father!" She blurted out after a few heartbeats of silence.

Icicle nodded gravely. "I loved another cat, once. Moonpetal, she was called. Then... she died giving birth to you, Silverflash, and your brother died too. I couldn't make myself forgive you."

Meadow yowled loudly in protest. "You... you had another kit, with another she-cat, before I had Midnight with you?" Icicle looked at the ground, and this was the first time any cat had seen him look ashamed. Fang, Icicle's brother, stared at Silverflash. "I... I have a niece." He stuttered, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

Silverflash's icy-blue eyes were wide. "Why did you run away, Father?" She whispered. Icicle sighed. "That doesn't matter now. I want you to join FireClan, with me, as a way to kinda make up for it."

She nodded uncertainly. "Okay, Skyfeather, Wolffeather, you can come out now." She mewed, and two she-cats, a long furred blue-grey she-cat and another silver she-cat, stepped out from the shadows. Featherheart blinked. "THREE intruders?"

The other silver she-cat, Wolffeather it must be, stepped forward. "Hello. I am Wolffeather, born in ShadowClan, and banished into the tunnels. I befriended Skyfeather, also a rouge from ShadowClan, and Silverflash, and now I wish to befriend you."

Featherheart tilted her head. "Um, what?" She meowed, baffled. The blue-grey she-cat, obviously Skyfeather, rolled her eyes at Wolffeather. "Darn it, Wolfy, why do you use such long words? What she means is, may we join your... Clan, or group of rogues, or whatever this is?"

Featherheart nodded enthusiastically. "FireClan needs all the help we can get." She replied. It struck her that all these rogues needed names! She leapt onto a high ledge of stone, similar to the old Highledge in ThunderClan, that group of foxhearts.

"Alright, I think we all need proper clan names now. There's no turning back. If you change your mind, now's the time to do so." She paused as she waited for any cat to object before continuing. "Good. Now, Icicle, step forward."

The huge white tom obeyed, and compared to Featherheart's small figure, he looked like much more of a leader than she did. It struck her that she needed a deputy...

"Icicle, I welcome you as an official member of FireClan. I hereby name you... Icefur!" She yowled, and the cave erupted into cheers. Fang leapt forward now. "Alright, Fang -"

"Wait! I want to choose my own name. Something that represents me." He announced. Featherheart nodded slowly. "Go on."

"I wish to be called Sharpfang." Fang announced, and Featherheart nodded again. "Sharpfang it is. And Meadow? Hmm..."

The light brown tabby she-cat stepped forward. "Can we just add a suffix onto the end of my name? I want to still have Meadow in it." She requested. "Meadow... Meadowclaw!" Featherheart exclaimed, and the cats yowled approval.

**(A/N: I don't want to go on naming every single cat that needs a proper name, so I'll just do a list here.)**

Icicle - Icefur  
Fang - Sharpfang  
Meadow - Meadowclaw  
Midnight - Nightleap  
Hiss - Hiss (didn't want to change name)  
Venom - Venom (didn't want to change name)  
Flame - Flame (didn't want to change name)  
Tiny - Stormcloud  
Star - Starfrost  
Bracken - Brackenpaw  
Bramble - Bramblepaw

Once all of the cats without a proper clan name had been named, Featherheart turned to Hazelpaw. "Hazelpaw, I think it's about time you got your warrior name!" The tortoiseshell she-cat practically jumped into the air. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Hazelfire!" She yowled, and her voice echoed around the cave. Wait - StarClan! Are they still here? Featherheart looked up through the hole in the roof of the cave. She saw only darkness above her.

She gasped. "StarClan!" Featherheart sprinted out of the cave as fast as she could and dashed through the tunnels until she came out into the open. Yes, it was true - The stars had disappeared! "No!" She yowled, and headed in the direction of the moonpool.

Once she reached the pool, she found it to be dark and dead rather than shimmering silver. It even seemed to absorb the light of the nearly-full moon. The whole place seemed black and cold. It was as if the cruel emptiness was laughing at her. She touched her nose to the pool. No luck. Instead of feeling drowsy like she should, the coldness shocked her and she pulled her nose away. Featherheart heard pawsteps behind her.

"Featherheart... What's wrong?" Frostshine mewed from the shadows. His mate flicked her tail up to the sky and said, "Look, Frostshine. The stars are gone. And..." She paused. Saying it aloud would make it too real.

"And so is StarClan."

* * *

**Yup, a boring chapter. But follow/fave, cause next chapter should be WAY more exciting!**

**Review with suggestions, your answers to the polls, mistakes, problems and constructive criticism please! Try not to give a review with only compliments if you can help it - I mean, thanks, but I appreciate criticism far more (unlike some other authors I have critiqued.).**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

**xXBreezefeatherXx**


	21. FireClan's Medicine Cat

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating for WEEKS! I'm a terrible person to leave you hanging for that long!**

**Sorry this chapter isn't about the gathering! It would be a LOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG chapter if I was to include the gathering on the end.**

**This chapter may or may not be terrible. Truth is, I'm pretty much all out of ideas to fill the time between this point in the story and the final battle. All my beautiful plans are falling apart! Trust me, I have been searching EVERYWHERE for inspiration. I really have no idea what exactly is gonna happen at the Gathering! Can you give me suggestions? Ideas? Inspiration?**

**I'm really sorry, but next chapter might take this long to write. Depends on how many ideas and review I get. Which reminds me...**

**I HAVE 92 REVIEWS! That's almost 100! YAY! You guys are seriously AWESOME! SO...**

**Whoever gets 101st review (not including spam reviews) gets to have ONE favour added in to the story. This can be a chapter idea, a special OC, a shipping, some random event, ANYTHING. And I WILL put it in the story, no matter how much I think it would not tie in with the storyline. I'd just go with it. I'm sure I'll find a loophole!**

**Thanks EVERYONE for being so EPICALLY AWESOME! You've stuck with me for so long! It's the greatest thing, waking up to half a dozen emails saying NEW REVIEW.**

**So now, replying to reviews! **

**SkyClan Legend (Guest): I'm sorry if this chapter isn't exactly what you were hoping for, but I do hope you enjoy it! I'm glad you liked the little love triangle, and thanks for pointing out my mistakes! **

**Guest: I'm sorry for not adding Acornmist yet! I'm not exactly sure when she'll come either... BUT she WILL come eventually!**

**Wolf That Howls At Eclipse: Thanks for your poll answers! It might not be about Mistkit herself, I have, ahem, different plans for her. And thankyou for the suggestion too! **

**Hggfg (Guest): Haha, thanks for the spam.**

**Sapphire Iota: Thanks for the poll answers! Once again, it might not be about Mistkit herself... I do KINDA have a plot in my head. KINDA. I'll name the deputy next chapter if I get enough inspiration! I don't think Dawnsky's gonna help Featherheart in this story, but she'll appear in the sequel-ish thing for sure :). It seems that I've made everyone hate Venom now! Haha, oops! **

**Pumpkinfur (Guest): Don't worry, she's gonna get her nine lives real soon!**

**Aquagirl64: Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry, Silverflash is not Silverleaf. Hopefully Silverleaf's coming soon! A reincarnation story sounds pretty good, I think I'll use that if I may...? **

**Okay, finished replying to everyone's reviews! On with the story!**

* * *

Frostshine stared up at the bare, black sky, eyes wide. "Oh, Featherheart..." He stammered. Featherheart sat down heavily next to her mate, her dark ginger pelt touching his silver one. She scanned the sky once, twice, three times more. "They're all gone. All of them." She whispered, raw sorrow in her voice. But, just as she was saying it, a star even brighter than the moon appeared. It glowed brighter, brighter, brighter, until it was almost blinding.

Featherheart flinched and closed her eyes. Through her eyelids, she saw the light dim, and she opened them again. A starry cat stood before her, a very familiar cat. Her white pelt, flecked with spots of silver, seemed to glow. "Petalpaw!" Featherheart exclaimed.

Petalpaw greeted her friend with a purr. "Do not be afraid, Featherheart. StarClan are not gone forever." She meowed. Featherheart couldn't find words to say, so she just nodded dumbly.

"The Dark Forest attacked. Most of the cats have vanished, but there are survivors like myself. We are with you, and your clan! There are cats living in the very tunnels you and your companions dwell in. All you must do is look, and you will find." The white and silver she-cat finished, and, pressing her muzzle into Featherheart's fur, she faded in a blast of light.

Frostshine blinked. "Are you okay, Featherheart?" He meowed anxiously. "You... a bright light surrounded you... and your pelt turned to flames..."

The dark ginger she-cat blinked. "I'm fine. StarClan has sent a sign. They are not yet gone." She meowed. "Come on, let's get back to the tunnels."

The two cats padded through the thick forest, taking in the almost familiar surroundings. The silence was broken only by the occasional hoot of an owl in the dark night, or the sound of the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. Finally Frostshine spoke. "Featherheart... Venom was growling at me and the kits, like we were a threat or something. Why?" He meowed quietly.

Featherheart blinked. She hadn't really thought about it before now. After all what had happened in StarClan there was no time. Her mate spoke again. "I can put two and two together, Featherheart. He loves you. I am your mate. I guess that's why." He sighed.

Featherheart nudged Frostshine in sympathy. "Frostshine, I have great friends, a loving mate and three adorable kits. Why would I love him when I am so lucky as to have you?"

Frostshine broke into a purr. "I believe you, Featherheart. It's just - I was so afraid that... that I had been replaced." He explained. His mate cuffed his ear. "You're irreplaceable, Frostshine. You know that."

It was like they were cheerful apprentices again. The two cats bounced and pounced and played together as if StarClan wasn't gone, and Dawnstar was still good, and nothing at all out of the ordinary was going on. As the purple of dawn crept across the sky, however, Featherheart realised that it could never be that way again.

She knew she should've tried to stop her sister moons ago, tried to bring her cheerful, loving sister back before it was too late. But it was too late now, and she knew that however much she wished she could, she could never go back to the time when she had a chance of changing her sister's mind.

* * *

By the time the two reached the tunnels again, orange was being replaced by brilliant blue in the sky and the two cats were exhausted. They knew that there wouldn't be calm and peace for long, but they looked forward to a bit of quiet in the caves. Yet, on the contrary, Frostshine and Featherheart were met by Hollykit announcing that Fallenkit was... dead?

Featherheart rushed inside. Indeed, the white cat was sprawled out on the floor, and she wasn't breathing. Though every cat was taking it in turns to try and find a pulse, there was no luck yet. "She's DEAD!" Yowled a sorrowed Tawnykit, sitting in the corner with her head drooping. Skyfeather and Wolffeather were keeping her company, also drooping their heads in sorrow for the cat they never really knew.

By now Venom was taking his third go checking the body, but still no reassuring breath, or even a pulse. Featherheart padded up to the small she-cat's body. Venom acknowledged her with a dip of the head and backed away. As the dark ginger cat put her right ear to Fallenkit's chest, she found what everyone was evidently looking for - A pulse! The slow beating of her heart echoed in Featherheart's head.

"Everyone, she's alive!" She exclaimed, and a surge of cats rushed forward, knocking Featherheart over. She sat amongst the fussing, and was the first to notice a faint glow of light from Fallenkit fur. She watched in awe as the light became even brighter, and the cats surrounding her backed away in sudden silence.

When the light became so blinding that every cat had to look away in fear of losing their sight, there was a sudden flash and the light swiftly dimmed. As Featherheart's blue eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cave again, she noticed something extraordinary - Starry, translucent cats stood around the body, eight of them. She recognized most of them - there was her mother, Squirrelstripe, and Rainshine, and Silverwing, and Goldenstar, and - That golden tabby... Was it Rosepelt? Featherheart was also pretty sure she recognised the former Medicine Cat, Ravenpelt.

One of the cats broke off the group - Ravenpelt - and padded slowly towards her. "We know you have no medicine cat, and you do not know how to chose one. So we chose for you. We think Fallenkit is obviously the right choice." She mewed. Featherheart nodded in agreement. Though the kit could be snappy at times, she had a pure heart and could keep her head in even the wildest of situations.

She noticed another familiar cat was walking up to her with Fallenkit. "Petalpaw!" She meowed. She nodded and beckoned for Fallenkit to say what she must. The kit said, a bit uncertainly: "Petalpaw came to me in a dream, and said I had been chosen to be FireClan's Medicine Cat."

"But who will be your mentor?" Featherheart asked. Petalpaw purred. "Why, me, of course. StarClan has been banished from their territory. We must find homes elsewhere. So I humbly ask you - May I reside in your tunnels to train young Fallenkit?"

Featherheart looked around the tunnels as if waiting for approval from the other cats. She was surprised to see that they were all frozen in various positions. Time had been frozen! She took a deep breath. She realised that she shouldn't have needed to ask for approval from any other cat. She was the leader of FireClan, and she already knew the answer anyway.

"Of course you can stay."

* * *

**I failed at the cliffhanger.**

**Anyway, this story's kinda inspired by randomness that happens to me in real life. I'm actually going through a bit of an emotional hurricane right now... I'm kinda having random mood swings. And the mood of the story also kinda depends on which song I'm listening to. Haha.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye for a while! I'm off to visit my cousins for a week and a half!**

**~Breezefeather**


	22. I am the worst author EVER

**To all my wonderful readers, reviewers, followers:**

**I am truly sorry.**

**I'm the worst author ever! I haven't updated in months... I can hardly believe how loyal you people are. **

**I've been going through some tough times - Boy(friend) issues, rumours, new enemies, etc... Let's just say that at the moment, I'm a social wreck, all because of the boyfriend that I recently dumped. Plus, I REALLY need inspiration for this story. I'm kinda getting... well... BORED. I'm not sure why, but suddenly I'm reluctant to write about this topic. **

**Anyway, on to SOME good news. I can confirm that yes, I WILL eventually come back to write more of this story! I can't leave you hanging forever! It's just this little story idea nagging me in my head, one that would NEVER fit in with Featherheart's Story, or indeed Warriors. I feel like developing that story idea is my first priority in writing terms right now. Do you ever get that feeling, that you NEED to get an idea onto paper? Or maybe it's just me...**

**Anyway, again, I am SO sorry. I know most of you will leave me at this point and stop reviewing and reading. I understand. I've waited too long.**

**Well... This is awkward. Sorry I sound so negative, I've not been getting enough sleep. Maybe it's something to do with growing up. Wait, that's incomprehensible! I will ****_never _****grow up. ****_NEVER._**

**Sincerely,**

**Breezefeather**

**Aka. The worst author EVER**


End file.
